Calendrier de l'avant
by Louguia
Summary: Venez passer vos jours avant Noël avec Quinn et Santana!
1. 1 décembre

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés! Quel plaisir de vous retrouver par ici :)_

_Nouvelle histoire, mais on reprend la petite famille Quinntana que nous avions laissé à la fin de Just give me a reason! Si vous n'avez pas lu l'histoire, il n'y a pas de problèmes et vous pourrez tout comprendre quand même, ne vous inquiétez pas :)_

_Ce que je vous propose pour ce mois de décembre, c'est de poster un mini-OS par jour, afin de vous faire partager la vie de ce début de mois de décembre de la famille de Quinn et de Santana :)_

_J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à les lire que moi à les écrire!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**1 décembre**

Le mois de décembre rendant Quinn à moitié folle et la faisant retomber en enfance, Santana avait décidé de faire une petite pause dans son marathon musical pour rester auprès de sa femme. Petit un pour éviter qu'elle soit prise d'une crise d'achat imminente et petit deux pour passer le plus de temps possible à avec elle. Et profiter de leurs enfants naturellement.

Elle venait de terminer une tournée qui l'avait épuisée, elle rentrait dès que possible à la maison entre deux dates et s'était arrangée pour partir à l'étranger pendant les vacances scolaires pour que toute sa petite famille puisse la suivre. Être séparée de Quinn était toujours quelque chose d'horriblement difficile à ses yeux, malgré les années qui étaient passées. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne supportait de se séparer de sa femme, ayant toujours l'impression que la meilleure moitié d'elle-même manquait.

Paisiblement endormie dans leur lit conjugal, Santana reprenait des forces alors que Quinn s'occupait tranquillement de leurs deux cadets. Aucun des quatre ne leur avait jamais causé de véritable problème, mis à part la fameuse période aux alentours des deux ans où ils commençaient à se rebeller légèrement. Mais Quinn et Santana avaient toutes les deux un caractère bien trempé, et elles n'eurent donc aucun mal à leur tenir tête.

Cependant, ce sommeil bien paisible fut rapidement mis à mal par une Quinn Fabray qui débarqua en furie dans leur chambre à coucher, sautant joyeusement sur le lit. Ce qui réveilla naturellement Santana en sursaut. La regardant d'un air incrédule, la latine se frotta les yeux en retenant un bâillement.

**- Ça y est c'est officiel** ? marmonna Santana. **T'es devenue complètement **_**loca**_** ?**

**- Non !** s'exclama joyeusement la blonde. **J'ai eu le coup de fil pour le film dont je t'avais parlé, avec Luc Besson ! Et devine qui ils ont choisi comme actrice principale ?**

**- Attends**, fit Santana en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Quinn lui avait rabâché plusieurs centaines de fois le scénario de ce film pour lequel elle avait craqué. Et la latine devait bien avouer que ce film n'avait l'air pas mal, elle avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à ce qui était écrit – et s'était assurée au passage que le personnage que souhaitait jouer Quinn n'avait aucune scène de sexe. La voir jouer des petites scènes de baisers n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait, et elle était contente que Quinn joue un personnage qui s'occupait plus de sa carrière que de sa vie amoureuse.

**- Tu es prise pour le rôle ?**

**- Oui !**

La réponse avait été donnée avec un énorme sourire et dans un mélange de cri et d'exclamation qui firent rigoler Santana. Elle prit la blonde dans ses bras et lui offrit une étreinte qui les fit basculer sur le lit en rigolant. Souriant, Santana prit le visage toujours aussi souriant de Quinn entre ses mains et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

**- C'est génial Querida**, sourit-elle tendrement. **Tu peux être très fière de toi. Moi je le suis en tout cas. **

**- Merci Bébé**, sourit Quinn en l'embrassant à son tour. **Et tu verras, il n'y a qu'une scène de baiser normalement et absolument aucune de sexe.**

**- Je sais**, sourit malicieusement Santana.** J'ai lu le scénario, je n'ai pas envie qu'un mec en profite pour tripoter ma femme.**

Quinn rigola et leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Santana. En vérité, elle faisait très attention en choisissant ses films et ses tournages. Elle pensait avant toute chose à ce que sa famille ne se retrouve pas mal à l'aise ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et à ce que Santana ne soit pas prise d'une crise de jalousie ou de possessivité. Et puis la blonde devait bien avouer qu'elle était atrocement gênée lorsqu'elle avait à tourner ce genre de scènes.

**- Si on allait manger une glace cet après-midi avec les enfants pour fêter ça** ? proposa Quinn.

**- Une glace ? En plein mois de décembre** ? fit la latine en frissonnant d'avance.

**- Une crêpe alors**, répondit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu te lèves ? Tes enfants et ta femme sont en manque de ta présence.**

**- J'arrive**, sourit Santana.

Elle était de toute manière entièrement réveillée maintenant, et bizarrement de bonne humeur malgré le fait qu'elle s'était faite réveillée en sursaut. Elle laissa donc Quinn se relever avant de sortir de sous les couettes et d'enfiler son peignoir. Elle sourit à Quinn qui l'attendait sur le seuil de la pièce et lui prit la main avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Elles arrivèrent au salon où Alejandro jouait avec ses petites voitures en companie d'Elora, qui se dépêcha de venir faire un câlin à Santana lorsqu'elle la vit arriver.

_**- Holá Mamá ! Que tal ?**_

_**- Bien Princessa**_, sourit Santana en embrassant sa joue.

Elora lui adressa un grand sourire et glissa de ses bras pour retourner auprès d'Alejandro, que Santana embrassa à son tour. Il lui sourit lui aussi, gazouillant quelque chose que la famille Fabray-Lopez avait traduit avec le temps par « bonjour », faisant sourire Santana.

**_- Buenos dias Niño !_ **

**- Tu veux un café Bébé ?**

La voix de Quinn lui parvint de la cuisine, où cette dernière s'était rendue après être descendue au rez-de-chaussée. Jetant un dernier regard à leurs deux cadets qui jouaient tranquillement avec Lennon qui les surveillait depuis « son » canapé, elle décida de la rejoindre. Elle arriva dans la cuisine juste après que Quinn l'ait appelé une deuxième fois, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'embrasser dans le cou. La blonde sursauta légèrement avant de sourire en sentant les lèvres de la brune sur sa peau.

**- Je veux bien un café oui. Et encore un baiser de ma femme.**

Quinn sourit et se retourna dans les bras de sa femme, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**- Je t'aime**, murmura la blonde contre ses lèvres.

_**- Te quiero tambien mi Querida. **_

Quinn lui sourit tendrement et lui vola un dernier baiser avant de lui tendre la tasse de café qu'elle lui avait préparé. Santana se saisit d'un croissant et passage et partit s'installer sur la table du salon, histoire de rester avec les enfants. Quinn l'accompagna naturellement, s'asseyant même sur les genoux de la latine. Cela faisait un sacré moment qu'elles n'avaient pas pu passer une journée entière ensemble, et toutes les deux savouraient.

**- Il faudrait qu'on aille acheter un sapin de Noël bientôt**, fit remarquer Quinn.

**- Ce week-end, **fit Santana**. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec des épines de sapin et d'en retrouver partout. Ni de ramasser les débris de boules que ton satané chat aura fait tomber. **

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel en souriant malgré elle. C'est vrai que Lennon avait la sale habitude de s'accrocher aux boules qui se trouvaient sur les branches les plus basses, ou d'éventuellement jouer avec elles. Alors forcément, il arrivait un moment où elles finissaient par lâcher et s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Pour le plus grand agacement de Santana…

* * *

_Et voilà!_

_Bah oui c'est petit hein mais j'en posterai un par jour! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Passez un bon dimanche et à demain! Je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


	2. 2 décembre

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés! Comment allez-vous?_

_Pardon à ceux qui pensaient que j'allais poster tôt ce matin, mais j'ai congé et je suis malade alors j'ai un peu pris mon temps aujourd'hui! Ouais je dois être une des rares personnes à être malade alors qu'elle a congé, je me félicite moi-même. _

_Bref! Merci à vous de me lire, et j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira autant que celui d'hier :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** T'as vu, je suis aussi gentille que le Papa Nowël *_* J'espère que tu trouveras les autres aussi bien en tout cas :)_

_**oce1402 :** Merci :D J'espère qu'ils te plairont tous et qu'il te mettront tous de bonne humeur, même si celui-là n'a pas été posté tôt le matin ;)_

_**marinou :** Merci beaucoup :)_

_**bluemoon61 :** C'est cool que tu aimes l'idée :) C'est la moindre des choses que de vous faire un petit plaisir, depuis le temps que vous me suivez et que vous supportez mes blagues vaseuses... J'espère que ton début de semaine s'est bien passé?_

_**Titimaya :** Merci :) Non non la petite s'appelle bien Elora. Mais tu confonds peut-être avec Maxie, qui est l'aînée de la dynastie des Quinntana x) _

_**Emy Unbroken :** Ah bah tu en as un maintenant! Merci qui? Merci Louguiaaaaaaa? Ho-ho-ho. _

_**meg1287 :** Haha, je ne savais pas qu'ils vous avaient autant manqué que ça! C'est cool de voir que ça vous fait toujours autant plaisir de les retrouver en tout cas :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Moi non plus j'en ai pas u_u Personne m'en a acheté, je crois que je vais aller m'en acheter un pour moi tiens. Merci à toi de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer!_

_**Mikiido :** Moh c'est cool de te retrouver là aussi! Et oui un chapitre par jour mais n'y prenez pas trop goût hein x) Et je te retourne le compliment de l'auteure parfaite ;)_

_**Totoche77 :** Contente de te retrouver aussi ma Totochette! Et je suis sûre que Lennon est contente d'avoir sa première supportrice de retour aussi x)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Merci beaucoup :)_

_**Gleek 1909 :** Merci de sacrifier tes heures de sommeil ou de repos pour moi (L) Les OS auront une petite continuité oui, mais c'est Noël alors il n'y aura pas de coupure sadique ni même de sadisme tout court! Ou presque *sourire innoncent*  
_

_**willowpotetose** : Ah bah je sais pas x) Mais merci beaucoup en tout cas :)_

_**covergirls06 :** Merci beaucoup :)_

* * *

**2 décembre**

S'il y a bien une chose dont Santana se souvient qu'elle aimait faire lors de la période de Noël, en compagnie de sa mère et sa grand-mère, c'était les fameux biscuits de Noël. Elle passait de nombreuses heures accompagnée de ces deux femmes qu'elle adorait – et qu'elle adore toujours – dans la cuisine à se mettre de la farine partout. Et c'était maintenant elle qui faisait perdurer la tradition avec Maxie et Santiago, une fois que ces derniers étaient rentrés de l'école. Elora et Alejandro n'étaient bien sûr pas encore scolarisés, mais Quinn et Santana tenaient à ce que leurs enfants puissent avoir une enfance normale.

Et, maintenant qu'Elora était assez grande pour venir les aider, la blondinette avait joyeusement accepté de les aider tous les trois. Santana ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce visage de poupon si semblable à celui de Quinn recouvert de farine. Cette dernière se trouvait d'ailleurs assise à la table juste derrière ce petit monde, en train de nourrir Alejandro.

**- C'est incroyable comme elle te ressemble Querida**, fit Santana à l'attention de Quinn.

**- Autant que Maxie te ressemble, **sourit cette dernière.

Souriant à son tour, Santana reporta son attention sur leurs enfants, aidant Santiago à abaisser la pâte à l'aide du rouleau qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

**- Et moi je ressemble à qui?** s'enquit-il a son tour.  
**  
- À nous deux Mosquito**, répondit Quinn en essuyant la bouche d'Alejandro.

**- Mais plus à Maman**, ajouta Santana.

Apparemment heureux de voir que lui aussi ressemblait à ses mamans, Santiago reporta son attention sur ses biscuits. Bien qu'il la décolla à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard pour souhaiter une bonne sieste à son petit frère une fois que Quinn annonça qu'elle allait le coucher.

Toujours aussi marmotte, le garçonnet faisait encore deux siestes par jour, une le matin et une juste après son goûter de l'après-midi. Ce qui était le cas à cet instant précis. Après l'avoir changé, Quinn le mît en pyjama et le borda tendrement avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur son front. Elle attendit que leur fils cadet se soit endormi pour retourner à la cuisine auprès de Santana et leurs trois enfants.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle resta figée de surprise sur le seuil de la porte quelques secondes.

**- Wow! Il y a eu la troisième guerre mondiale ici sans que je sois au courant, ou...?**

Rigolant malgré elle, Santana se retourna sur sa blonde avec un petit sourire. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de la farine partout, qu'un milliard de choses se trouvaient éparpillés un peu partout et que personne n'avait ramassé la tasse de jaune d'œuf que Maxie avait malencontreusement renversé.

**- T'inquiète pas, on va tout ranger. Par contre tu veux bien t'occuper d'Elora? Elle passe plus son temps à manger la pâte crue qu'autre chose...**

**- C'est ta fille**, rigola Quinn en s'approchant de Santana.

La latine rigola doucement et laissa Quinn lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, avant qu'elle ne s'approche d'Elora qu'elle prit délicatement dans ses bras.

**- Si on allait se laver _Princessa_?** proposa Quinn lui en caressant la pointe du nez.  
**  
- Bain avec Maman!** s'exclama joyeusement Elora.

**- Vendu! On est parties!**

Laissant Santana se débrouiller avec l'incroyable fouillis qui régnait dans leur cuisine, Quinn grimpa à l'étage en faisant attention à ne pas semer de la farine partout. Elora en était complètement couverte, à tel point qu'on aurait pu se demander si Santana ne l'avait pas tout simplement roulée dans la farine. Au sens propre du terme.

De son côté, après avoir utilisé toute la pâte qu'ils avaient fait, Santana envoya Santiago et Maxie se laver les mains et le visage à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Ce qu'ils firent en partant en courant, souhaitant apparemment être le premier arrivé. Et, vu les exclamations de joie de Maxie, c'était elle qui avait gagné la course cette fois. Souriant doucement, ne put s'empêcher de penser que Quinn avait raison. Maxie avait bel et bien hérité de certains traits tenaces de son caractère.

Occupée à remplir le lave-vaisselle, Santana entendit distinctement la baignoire à l'étage se remplir d'eau et la voix de Quinn parler à Elora, sans qu'elle n'arrive à comprendre ce qu'elle racontait. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela semblait faire beaucoup rire la demoiselle. Et Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire, une nouvelle fois. Elle savait qu'elle avait énormément de chance d'avoir pu fonder cette famille avec Quinn, malgré les préjugés et les critiques qu'elles avaient pu essuyer. Peu après la naissance de Maxie, la réalité de ses gênes avait fait le tour du monde et cela n'avait pas tardé à relever des cas de conscience chez les gens. Genre, deux femmes peuvent-elles s'occuper d'enfant comme un couple appelé « normal » ?

Santana avait été prise à partie plusieurs fois lors d'interview par rapport à cela, et sa réponse avait été la même à chaque fois. _**« Non, je ne me considère pas comme un couple normal, parce que l'amour que je ressens pour ma femme est loin d'être habituel. Et mes enfants semblent très heureux, merci de vous en assurer. »**_ Point à la ligne et autre question. Cela l'irritait au plus haut point soit dit en passant, ce genre de questions.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la latine n'entendit pas sa fille aînée revenir dans la cuisine et arriver derrière elle.

**- Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quelque chose Mamá ?**

**- No gracias mi Amor. Tu peux aller jouer avec Tiago si tu veux.**

Souriant, Maxie s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir en courant vers sa chambre à coucher. Santana sourit à son tour et termina de ranger la cuisine avant de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre pour monter au premier étage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Ale pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours, avant d'aller frapper doucement à la porte de la salle de bain.

**- Querida c'est moi ! Je peux entrer ?**

**- Bien sûr Bébé.**

Poussant la porte de la salle de bain, Santana trouva Quinn assise sur un petit tabouret à côté de la baignoire, Elora assise dans la baignoire avec de l'eau jusqu'à la hauteur de son ventre. De la mousse se trouvait sur la baignoire, mais également sur Quinn qui avait déjà apparemment enlevé son pull qu'elle avait mis à sécher sur une barre habituellement prévue pour les serviettes. Souriant malicieusement, Santana s'approcha de sa femme.

**- Laquelle des deux lave l'autre ?**

**- Ha-ha-ha**, lui répondit Quinn avec une ironie évidente.

Elle se détourna d'Elora pour lui tirer la langue, faisant rire Santana qui vint s'asseoir sur les jambes de la blonde. Malgré la mousse. Cette dernière sourit doucement et passa ses bras autour d'elle, regardant Elora jouer avec un bateau en plastique et en détrempant au passage ses deux mères.

**- Alors ces biscuits ?** demanda Quinn.

**- Je crois qu'ils vont être aussi bons que quand je les faisais avec Abuela et ma mère…**

* * *

_Et voilà!_

_Dites je me demandais, quelles sont vos chansons préférées de Noël?_

_Je vous dis à demain :)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	3. 3 décembre

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés :)_

_Comment allez-vous ce matin? Figurez-vous que j'ai une extinction de voix personnellement, je suppose que mes proches doivent être assez contents de la chose, ça leur fait des vacances x)_

_Alors vu que certains m'ont posé la question, ma chanson préférée de Noël est All i want for Christmas is you, de My chimical romance et la reprise de Naya Rivera Silent night :)_

_Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont parlé de calendrier de l'avant, alors j'ai fais un chapitre rien que pour vous sur ça *siffle*_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_Titimaya : En même temps elles ont cas avoir moins d'enfants hein x)_

_willowpotetose : Merci beaucoup :D_

_meg1287 : Mdr! Quand j'ai écris ça j'imaginais parfaitement la scène où Santana roule leur fille dans la farine x) Sans faire de bobos hein, n'appelle pas les services de protection de l'enfance!_

_bluemoon61 : Romantique et un peu idéaliste peut-être! Oui elles ont beaucoup de chance toutes les deux :) J'ADORE Noël, je deviens à moitié barge à cette période de l'année x) Et quand c'est Noël et qu'il y a de la neige, je te raconte pas. D'ailleurs j'ai plus de voix très certainement parce que je suis allé faire la caikos dans la neige en pull jeudi *siffle* J'espère que le reste de ta semaine va mieux se passer en tout cas!_

_QuinnTana4everL : C'est le genre de famille idéale que tout le monde rêve d'avoir je crois! Mis à part les personnes qui ne veulent pas avoir d'enfants peut-être. Oui ils sont bien éduqués, avec des mères comme Quinn et Santana t'as intérêt à filer droit de toute manière *siffle* Oui oui je l'ai dis dans le dernier chapitre de JGMAR qu'ils ont tous été conçus comme Maxie ^^_

_Emy Unbroken : Merci, ça doit être parce que je porte très bien le bonnet x) Oui cette famille est juste adorable, si je pouvais avoir la même dans quelques années, je dis pas non!_

_Totoche77 : Merci Totochette :) Mdr les gâteaux de Noël, j'y pense depuis le mois de novembre moi *siffle* Une bataille de farine aurait été amusante c'est vrai! Mais bonjour pour tout nettoyer après, surtout dans les cheveux c'est juste horrible T_T Je parle en connaissance de cause! Mais Quinn a reçu de la mousse de bain, ça revient presque au même!_

_Mikiido : Merci beaucoup :) Et merci de ton commentaire!_

_oce1402 : Si ça peut te rassurer, je m'auto-fais rêver x) Merci de ton commentaire :)_

_Charlie89 : Oh gosh Love actually, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai plus regarder ce film, mais j'ai envie de le revoir maintenant! Je sais ce que je vais faire ce soir x)_

_littlesitter : T'es de retouuuuuuuuuuuur! Tu m'avais manquée dis donc! Mdr tu attends mon chapitre pour manger ton petit chocolat? Heureusement que je poste le matin alors hein! Et on a quelques chansons préférées de Noël en commun dis donc! Sinon il y a quelques-unes chantées par Kelly Clarkson qui sont pas mal aussi :) Et c'est cool que tu apprécies cette idée et les histoires que j'ai pu écrire auparavant et celle que j'écris maintenant :D Je suis contente de te retrouver en tout cas._

* * *

**3 décembre**

**- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Réveillée en sursaut, à l'instar de sa femme, Santana sursauta brusquement et se releva dans son lit comme un diable sort de sa boite. Avant de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait. Remontant la couverture par-dessus son épaule, la latine se recoucha et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Quinn.

**- Ces enfants vont me tuer. **_**¡Válgame Dios!**_

Quinn rigola et caressa doucement les cheveux de Santana, essayant d'émerger tant bien que mal. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'il était à peine 7h12. La journée allait vraiment être très longue

**- Mamamamamamama !**

_**- Madre de Dios**_, ronchonna Santana.

Quinn rigola une nouvelle fois en entendant les bruits de course arriver en direction de leur chambre, avant que leur porte s'ouvre à la volée. Maxie et Santiago arrivèrent sur leur lit, manquant de tous les faire tomber, apparemment très joyeux tous les deux. La latine soupira doucement et roula sur le dos pour faire face à leurs deux enfants aînés.

**- Mamà ! On est demain**, fit joyeusement Santiago en se laissant tomber à côté du corps de Santana.

**- Belle déduction Mosquito**, marmonna Santana avant de se recevoir un coup de coude de Quinn.

- **On arrive Tiago**, sourit doucement Quinn en voyant la tête que faisait Santana. **Allez regarder doucement si Ale' et Elora sont réveillés d'accord ?**

**- D'accord !** répondirent joyeusement les deux enfants en repartant de la chambre aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Maxie referma plus ou moins délicatement la porte avant de grimper à l'étage, où se trouvaient toutes leurs chambres, avec la délicatesse et la douceur d'une troupe d'éléphants. Quinn rigola à nouveau alors que Santana secoua la tête avant de se frotter les yeux.

**- C'est toi qui as voulu instaurer cette tradition de calendrier de l'avant,** fit Quinn en sortant du lit. **Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est uniquement à toi…**

**- Blah blah blah**, fit Santana en lui tirant la langue.

La blonde rigola à nouveau et interrompit son habillage pour s'appuyer sur le matelas de ses mains avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Santana. La moue boudeuse qu'elle affichait à cet instant précis était juste incroyablement attendrissante, et Quinn ne pouvait y résister. Tout comme il y a de nombreuses années d'ailleurs.

**- Allez lève-toi Bébé**, murmura Quinn contre les lèvres de Santana.

**- Encore un bisou !**

Sans attendre une simple réponse, Santana passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Quinn et l'attira brusquement contre elle, la faisant basculer sur leur lit. L'actrice lâcha un petit bruit, mélange de cri et de rire, et laissa Santana les faire rouler sur le lit, jusqu'à se retrouver entièrement allongée sur elle.

**- Il y a définitivement cinq enfants dans cette maison**, sourit Quinn.

Santana ne répondit pas mais fit bouger malicieusement ses sourcils de haut en bas avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa blonde. D'un baiser peut-être un peu moins chaste et rapide que ce qu'avait attendu Quinn, mais tout aussi agréable. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Santana ne morde doucement la lèvre inférieure de Quinn, avant de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Comme d'habitude, Quinn ne resta pas insensible aux caresses de la langue de Santana sur la sienne, et ne put retenir un petit gémissement, qui fit sourire la latine.

**- J'aime toujours autant t'embrasser**, fit la brune en souriant après avoir décollé ses lèvres de celles de Quinn.

**- Et j'aime toujours autant que tu m'embrasses**, sourit Quinn.

Elles auraient bien recommencé, mais les voix de Maxie et Santiago se firent à nouveau entendre, certifiant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir dans leur chambre. Alors, histoire d'éviter de se faire surprendre dans une position compromettante, Santana se releva de sur Quinn pour enfiler sa robe de chambre. Quinn, de son côté, se releva tant bien que mal et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre juste avant que Maxie ne fasse de même.

**- Elora est réveillée, mais Alejandro dort encore**, l'informa-t-elle.

- **Super**, sourit la blonde. **Je vais aller la chercher, allez attendre au salon. Et ne mangez pas votre chocolat avant qu'Elora soit là !** ajouta-t-elle en grimpant les escaliers.

**- Ouiiiii… **

* * *

_Et voilà!_

_Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir quelques aventures avec vos calendriers de l'avant, elle est pas belle la vie? x)  
_

_Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez demandé au Papa Noël? *_*_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vous dis à demain :)_

**_Louguia_**


	4. 4 décembre

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés :)_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?_

_Alors pour ceux qui ont demandé, personnellement j'ai demandé une Aston Martin, mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir un jour x) Sinon en moins gros, j'ai demandé de l'argent et pour le reste je n'ai jamais d'idée *siffle* J'ai demandé Dianna Agron et Naya Rivera aussi, mais là aussi j'ai des doutes!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_**bluemoon61 :** Une extinction de voix oui x) Je me suis pas fais un thé avec du miel, mais un chocolat chaud avec du miel, c'est meilleur (a) Et bah écoute je ne peux pas te répondre concernant la personne qui partage ma vie, parce qu'il n'y a personne malheureusement! Mdr j'imagine bien le Père Noël avec de tongues et un short tiens! _

_**meg1287 :** Merci beaucoup :) Ah toi aussi t'as la grippe? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas refilé mes microbes x)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Oui c'est vrai j'ai le temps, même si j'ai hâte qu'elle soit là (a) __Une Naya Rivera pour Noël? Ah bah désolée mais si jamais c'est moi qui l'ai déjà demandé hein (a) Tu m'en veux pas? Au pire je veux bien la partager, mais me la casse pas!  
_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Mdr j'espère pour elle aussi! Mais bon c'est un peu le danger quand on a des enfants de cet âge-là hein! Heureusement qu'elles arrivent à les entendre descendre de l'étage (a) Ecoute je cherche encore cette famille-là, alors si je la vois un jour je te fais signe! _

_**Titimaya :** Ah bah ça c'est con! Tu veux que je t'envoie une cargaison de bon chocolat suisse? Mdr c'est ta femme qui va être contente!_

_**Totoche77 :** Moi non plus u_U Mdr carrément avant 8h? J'espère pour toi que tes enfants auront des gênes de marmotte hein, parce que sinon tu vas souffrir ma pauvre! Les chapitres sont certes petits mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire des plus grands, et puis ça dépend des sujets que je traite aussi peut-être ;)_

_**oce1402 :** Merci :) Moh c'est mignon cette envie d'amour un amoureux ou une amoureuse! Je devrais peut-être lui en demander une moi aussi... Mais bon s'il m'apporte Dianna et Naya déjà... *siffle*_

_**Guest :** Mdr! Je peux leur demander si tu veux, elles ne doivent plus être à un enfant près x) Du Brittana? Quitte à choisir entre ça et le Dantana, autant avoir du Brittana, je suis d'accord avec toi. Bonne journée à toi aussi :)  
_

_**Juju8 :** Merci :D Ah bah contente que tu ai fini mon petit bébé alors :) Et contente de te faire sourire :)_

_**littlesitter :** Bah oui hein quand même! Tes romviews m'ont manqués oui :) Mes styles musicaux...Mmh j'écoute de tout en principe, même si j'ai une préférence pour la pop-rock! Et toi alors? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi et que tu pourras manger tes chocolats avec x)_

_**Charlie89 :** Ah t'es allé au cinéma? Tu as regardé quoi? :) Non je n'a pas encore commencé mes achats de Noël, je fais toujours tout à la bourre au dernier moment, c'est plus rigolo *siffle* Mais je ne sais pas quoi acheter surtout, alors si tu as des idées, c'est volontiers!  
_

* * *

**4 décembre**

Chantonnant doucement en virevoltant entre plusieurs casseroles, Quinn Fabray s'était attelée au repas du soir. Leurs enfants étaient tous à la maison depuis le début du mois de décembre en raison des vacances, et elle était contente que Santana ait pu faire une petite pause dans son marathon musical, comme elle le disait elle-même lorsqu'elle parlait de sa carrière musicale. Cette dernière se trouvait d'ailleurs en compagnie d'Alejandro, qu'elle était en train d'installer sur une couverture avec quelques jeux après l'avoir fait manger.

Elles n'étaient pas encore allées chercher un sapin de Noël, mais prévoyaient d'y aller samedi. Elles avaient d'ailleurs passé une grande partie de l'après-midi à aménager un espace particulier pour cet énorme morceau de bois décoratif dans leur salon. Et installé un papier particulier pour récupérer les épines de sapin qui tomberaient sur le sol au fur et à mesure.

Quinn offrit un sourire à Santana lorsque cette dernière arriva dans la cuisine avec la vaisselle qu'elle avait utilisée pour Alejandro.

**- Il a tout mangé ?** s'enquit la blonde en remuant une casserole à l'aide d'une pellette en bois.

**- Bien sûr. Tu es un vrai cordon-bleu Querida**, sourit Santana en mettant la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle.

Quinn sourit à son tour. Elle s'était découvert une petite passion pour la cuisine il y a de nombreuses années, mais cela avait augmenté avec le temps. Elle aimait offrir des bons petits plats pour sa petite famille, et encore plus voir ses enfants goûter à tout sans aucun problème. Elle avait entendu trop de fois des parents se plaindre que leurs enfants refusaient de goûter le moindre légume, mais par chance elles n'avaient pas ce problème-là. Encore qu'Elora semblait avoir hérité de son dégoût pour le poisson, mais passons.

**- De quel couleur tu veux faire le sapin cette année ?** demanda Santana en s'appuyant contre un comptoir, en face de Quinn.

**- Et bien… J'avais pensé à le faire blanc, ça ressort vraiment bien sur le vert.**

**- Oh… J'avais pensé au rouge**, fit Santana.

**- Ta fameuse passion pour le rouge**, railla Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Hey ! Le rouge, c'est très bien. Ça ressort bien plus que le blanc, c'est puissant et marquant. **

**- On dirait que tu parles d'autre chose qu'une couleur de sapin…**

**- C'est déjà mieux que ton blanc. C'est nul, le blanc.**

Quinn leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et se tourna pour faire face à sa femme qui affichait une expression boudeuse mélangée à un vague air agacé.

**- Le blanc symbolise l'innocence, la neige et la pureté. Parfaitement dans le sujet de Noël.**

**- Le blanc ça craint**, répondit Santana avec le même air sur le visage.

**- Si j'avais un truc à changer chez toi pour Noël, ce serait ton entêtement**, soupira Quinn en retournant à ses casseroles.

**- Si j'avais un truc à changer pour Noël**, marmonna Santana en retour, **ce serait ta petite poitrine**.

Évidemment elle n'en pensait pas un seul mot et regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle espéra l'espace de quelques secondes que Quinn n'entendrait pas ces mots, mais c'était apparemment impossible. En tout cas, la jeune actrice se figea brusquement quelques secondes, avant de se retourner vers Santana, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

**- Je plaisantais**, fit rapidement Santana.

**- Ce n'est pas vrai**, fit simplement Quinn. **Je n'ai peut-être pas la poitrine de cette flûte – **_Quinn et Santana s'efforçaient de ne plus utiliser de gros mots – _**de Nabila, mais si tu veux aller sur ce chemin, tu es loin d'avoir les fesses de Jennifer Lopez. **

**- J'ai de très belles fesses**, répliqua Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Mmh mmh.**

Lui jetant un dernier regard mauvais, Quinn retourna une nouvelle fois à ses casseroles en secouant doucement la tête. Quelques fois, elle avait vraiment l'impression que Santana ne s'était pas tout à fait débarrassée de ses réflexes de lycéennes. C'est-à-dire, attaquer avant de se faire attaquer elle-même. Heureusement, cela ne durait jamais très longtemps. Comme aujourd'hui.

**- Querida ?**

**- Mmh ?**

L'hispanique se rapprocha doucement de sa femme avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, consciente que Quinn ne laisserait pas passer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. À juste titre d'ailleurs.

**- Je suis désolée, mes mots ont dépassés mes pensées. J'adore tes seins**, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Cela eut au moins le plaisir de faire rire doucement Quinn. Qui le savait d'ailleurs, Santana n'étant jamais avare de compliments envers elle.

**- Et j'adore tes fesses**, répondit la blonde en se retournant dans les bras de Santana.

Et, pour lui montrer combien ces mots étaient vrais et pensées eux aussi, elle n'hésita pas à glisser ses mains sur les fesses de Santana et les lui caresser le temps d'échanger un baiser…

* * *

_Rien ne change chez Quinn et Santana *siffle*_

_Mais bon, mieux vaut qu'elles se disputent pour une couleur de sapin plutôt qu'autre chose non?_

_Vous auriez un sujet sur lequel vous aimeriez que je parle particulièrement pour ces mini-OS? :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et à demain!_

_Je vous embrasse_

**_Louguia_**


	5. 5 décembre

_Bonjour bonjour, comment allez-vous ce matin?  
_

_La tête dans le coton et de la peine à vous lever vous aussi? Courage, c'est bientôt les vacances *_* Des projets prévus? Personnellement je compte hiberner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive x)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_**littlesitter :** Oui j'ai vu, c'est bien! Et depuis ton lit en plus, c'est la classe ça quand même... Entre lit et chocolat il faut choisir ;) Haha tu prends le parti de Santana? Ok je note! *mets une coche dans la case Santana* Ma couleur préférée est le bleu personnellement :) Ooooh toi et moi on va être pote hein! Je regrette de ne pas être née à l'époque de Queen, des Rolling Stones ou même Nirvana. Kurt Cobain c'est mon chouchou! Ah j'avais vu ce T-shirt, j'avais trouvé l'idée vraiment pas mal :) Tes écouteurs ne durent que deux semaines? Mon dieu mais tu fais quoi avec? x) Un repas ou autre chose avec Puck et Brittany, je note alors :) Et j'essayerai d'intégrer Beth dans l'un des chapitres aussi :) Merci de ton aide et pardon pour le retard ;)_

_**bluemoon61 :** Mdr c'est l'amour vache! Promis pas d'overdose de chocolat! 12 heures de travail? La vache! Tu travailles dans quoi déjà? Tu as des vacances bientôt quand même j'espère? Mdr t'es une romantique en vrai hein, on m'accuse de faire que de la guimauve mais vous êtes pas mieux en fait en vrai! Ca marche, un vrai Noël avec de la neige :) Passe une bonne journée toi aussi, et repose-toi un peu quand même hein!_

_**QuinnTana4everL : **Roh mais c'est une petite dispute de rien du tout ça hein! Coupé sadiquement? Mmh non pourquoi? Ah mais j'ai encore plein de ressources ne t'inquiète pas, je posais cette question juste pour vous contenter au mieux ;)_

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** Merci merci merci! Non pour l'instant l'inspiration ça va, j'espère juste ne pas trop me répéter dans mes OS ;) Je prends note de ton idée, merci beaucoup :D_

_**Titimaya :** Ok je t'enverrai un assortiment alors ;) Tu as le droit avec le chocolat suisse, parce que c'est le meilleur du monde d'abord (a) (Pardon, c'est mon côté suisse qui ressort)._

_**oce1402 :** Tout se fini toujours bien avec Quinn et Santana, c'est la règle ;) Ouais Naya a de très belles fesses, mais celles de Di'... Hum, je m'égare. Haha tu m'étonnes que tu serais contente avec une Naya tiens! OS romantique? C'est marrant ce genre de dénomination pour un LEMON! Coquine, va._

_**Guest :** On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne!_

_**Charlie89 :** Ah d'accord :) Je n'ai jamais vu ce film, mais depuis le temps qu'on m'en parle je ferais bien d'y aller x) Quelques New Directions feront leur apparition, ne t'inquiète pas :) Bonne journée à toi :)_

_**Juju8 :** Oui je crois aussi x) Merci à toi de me lire tous les soirs et de commenter alors *_*  
_

* * *

**5 décembre**

**- Quinn !**

L'interpelée, qui se trouvait dans le salon en train de répéter les phrases qu'elle aurait à donner pour le tournage de son film, regarda avec surprise sa femme débouler dans le salon. Santana dérapa sur le tapis et s'arrêta pile devant elle, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda la blonde avec des gros yeux.

**- Ils vont écrire leurs lettres de cadeaux pour le père Noël. Monte, vite !**

**- Oh non…** soupira la blonde en suivant rapidement Santana à l'étage.

Maxie avait entendu à la télévision l'année dernière que pour que les bons cadeaux arrivent sous le sapin de Noël, il fallait écrire une lettre à l'abri des regards, mais à haute voix. Elle avait transmis la chose à Santiago et ils avaient apparemment décidé de faire les choses de la même manière. Quinn repensa avec une certaine nostalgie au Noël d'il y a deux ans, où Maxie lui avait demandé d'écrire sa lettre pour le Père Noël.

**- Je m'occupe de Maxie**, lança la latine en se saisissant fébrilement de son téléphone portable. **Écoute à la porte de Tiago.**

Quinn s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel, collant son oreille contre la porte de la chambre de leur fils aîné. Elle n'avait apparemment rien manqué, et imita Santana en sortant son smartphone pour prendre notes des désirs de Santiago.

**- Un panier de basket pour chambre**, chuchota Quinn à l'attention de Santana.

**- Un nouveau vélo par ici.**

**- Un skateboard**, soupira Quinn qui se voyait déjà amener son fils en urgence pour une jambe cassée.

**- Oh non… Elle veut un lapin. Je déteste ces bestioles**, gémit Santana. **C'est Lennon qui sera contente. **

**- Chut**, sourit Quinn.** J'ai aussi un nouveau vélo pour Tiago.**

**- Et une nouvelle paire de chaussure de danse. Je crois qu'elle a terminé.**

**- Tiago veut aussi un déguisement de Pirate des Caraïbes. Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas leur montrer ce film**, ronchonna Quinn.

**- Hey ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je me suis endormie devant la télé et ils en ont profité.**

Quinn ne répondit rien et leva les yeux au ciel, tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer que Santiago avait véritablement terminé. Cela lui sembla être le cas et elle se releva doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leurs enfants. Fort heureusement, Alejandro et Elora, tous les deux à la sieste, n'étaient pas encore capable d'écrire, ce qui faisait qu'elles avaient une bonne excuse pour savoir quoi leur offrir.

Elles redescendirent donc au salon où elles s'installèrent devant la télévision. Voilà quelque chose d'autre que Santana détestait faire. Les courses pour les cadeaux de Noël. Elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre idée pour n'importe qui, et regrettait amèrement l'époque où ses parents se contentaient d'un collier douteux fait en macaronis.

**- On peut y aller lundi**, proposa Quinn. **Ils seront chez leurs grands-parents, donc ça nous laisse la journée.**

**- Mmh… J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu faire autre chose de cette journée**, murmura malicieusement Santana en embrassant tendrement sa blonde.

Il ne fallut d'ailleurs qu'un baiser de quelques secondes pour convaincre Quinn, qui sourit sous les lèvres de Santana.

**- Un autre jour alors**, sourit-elle doucement avant d'échanger un nouveau baiser avec une Santana apparemment ravie de cette réponse.

* * *

_Voilà voilà!_

_Comment vous écriviez vos lettres de cadeaux au Père Noël vous, vous vous souvenez?_

_Merci de me lire et de continuer à me reviewer, je dois dire que ça fait un peu beaucoup de poster tous les jours alors c'est cool que vous preniez le temps de m'écrire :)_

_A demain!_

**_Louguia_**


	6. 6 décembre

_Bonjour bonjour :)_

_C'est dur de se lever le matin hein? T_T J'envisage de créer une pétition pour que les jours ne commencent officiellement qu'à 9h personnellement, qui signe avec moi? _

_Merci à tout le monde de continuer de me lire, et bonne lecture :)_

_**Titimaya :** Haha! Quoi comme nouvelle voiture? J'espère qu'il t'aura entendu alors en tout cas ;)_

_**Rizzles-Faberry** : Moooooooooh c'est trop mignoooooooooon *_* J'avoue vue dans une émission qu'il y avait une adresse spéciale où tu envoies les lettres et y a des gens qui te répondent. Mdr carrément, flémingite aigue hein! _

_**covergirls06 :** Merci de tous tes commentaires ;) Ah t'aime pas les lapins aussi? Tu t'entendrais bien avec Santana alors *siffle*_

_**bluemoon61 :** Ce doit être le genre de trucs qui a déjà du stressé pas mal de parents je pense! Le chocolat c'est vraiment très bon *_* Mmh j'ai réfléchi avec tes indices mais j'avoue que je stagne un peu! Je dirais que tu es guide touristique? Mais ça n'explique pas trop pourquoi tu es romantique x) Ah non je sais, tu es écrivaine? Moi je fais des études pour être éducatrice de l'enfance et travailler avec des enfants de 0 à 12 ans! Si possible en crèche, mais on verra ce qu'il s'offre à moi par la suite :)_

_**Charlie89 :** Mdr au moins je ne t'ai pas réveillée, c'est déjà ça! Ouais je dois me lever tôt mais je n'ai effectivement pas le choix malheureusement! Oui mes vacances sont bientôt là... Enfin, le 20 quoi! Bonne journée à toi aussi :)_

_**littlesitter :** Hello :) Rolala, je suis guérie et c'est toi qui est malade! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Ah oui? Faut croire que je suis du genre banale alors x) Mdr oui, je me sens moins seule... Ma soeur ne savait pas non plus qui c'était Queen, j'ai cru que je me tirais une balle. Vous avez deux semaines de vacances vous aussi? C'est bien le Cap d'Agde? Tu ne croyais pas au Père Noël alors à l'époque?_

_**meg1287 :** Haha x) Bah attends t'imagine si elles foirent leurs cadeaux et tout? Je te raconte pas le drame familiale après hein! Merci beaucoup de m'encourager en tout cas *_*_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Moi je disais ça pour rendre service hein *siffle* Mais tu as raison, Naya Rivera est une petite princesse, comme Dianna Agron d'ailleurs hein! Moi je ne me souviens pas avoir fait de lettre, faudrait que je demande à ma mère comment ça se passait!_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Je vois pas en quoi je coupe sadiquement en fait. Les enfants sont présents toujours dans les chapitres co même hein, même s'ils ne parlent pas forcément c'est vrai. Merci merci :)_

_**Guest :** Mooooh merci :) C'est très mignon d'encore écrire tes lettres! Et il te répond?  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** Uh plus avoir Internet c'est sûr que c'est vraiment dur à vivre, je compatis! Merci de toujours me commenter en tout cas ;) Des lettres avec les photos des jouets? J'y aurais jamais pensé, mais j'y penserai pour mes enfants si j'en ai un jour x)_

_**oce1402 :** Merci beaucoup c'est gentil :) Quinn et Santana feraient n'importe quoi pour leurs enfants ;) Haha un lemon hein? Je vais l'écrire pour te faire plaisir alors hein :) Toutes les deux ont des belles fesses oui, je ne les laisserait vraiment pas dormir dans la baignoire personnellement (a) Et de rien, merci à toi de continuer de me suivre :D_

_**Mikiido :** Merciii :) Merci à toi de continuer à me lire tous les soirs ;)_

_**Totoche77 :** Ah bah je n'avais pas entendu parler de cette manière de faire mais j'aime beaucoup :) Huh tu m'étonnes que tu ai été dégoutée! Moi j'avais grillé l'histoire du Papa Noël quand on en avait vu deux à deux coins de rues en 10 minutes, mais je devais avoir genre trois ans je pense... Toute mon enfance gâchée à cause de stratégie marketing, c'est traumatisant!_

* * *

**6 décembre**

Leurs enfants installés dans leurs sièges dans leur grande voiture familiale, Quinn et Santana tentaient tant bien que mal de faire rentrer le sapin de Noël qu'ils avaient choisis dans le coffre. Et, à en juger par les efforts qu'elles devaient faire pour qu'il s'y glisse, ce n'était pas une chose facile. Seuls les enfants semblaient trouver la chose amusante, contrairement à Quinn qui venait de se faire écorcher le bras par une branche de sapin.

**- L'année prochaine, on prendra un sapin artificiel**, gémit Quinn en poussant sur le tronc de toutes ses forces.

**- NON !**

Trois voix de protestation s'étaient élevées dans la voiture, en un cri parfaitement audible et qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'horreur que cette déclaration venait de provoquer. Santana, Maxie et Santiago regardaient Quinn les yeux écarquillés, la faisant soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Je ne veux pas d'un faux sapin**, fit Maxie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _**No me gusta.**_

La ressemblance avec Santana était tellement frappante à cet instant, notamment parce qu'elle avait repris une des expressions favorites de sa mère, que toutes les deux ne purent s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

**- Allez Querida,** fit Santana en redoublant d'effort. **C'est comme avoir un bébé. On sait ce que c'est maintenant…**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois avant de pousser à son tour sur le sapin, encouragée par le fait qu'il venait de glisser d'une dizaine de centimètres à l'intérieur de la voiture. Au bout de cinq minutes, il finit néanmoins par rentrer entièrement à l'intérieur. Enfin, aurait dit Quinn.

Elle s'installa sur le siège passager, laissant Santana prendre le volant. Relevant la manche de sa veste, elle regarda la blessure sur son bras en faisant une petite grimace.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les sapins artificiels** **? **demanda la blonde en sortant un mouchoir pour éponger un peu de son sang.

**- Ils ne sentent pas bons, ils sont tristes, froids et atrocement déprimants**, répondit Santana.

Quinn leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel alors que Santana tournait la clé pour faire démarrer leur voiture, avant qu'elle ne se penche sur sa blonde.

**- Comme ton âââââââme**, sourit malicieusement la latine.

**- Comme c'est drôle Fabray-Lopez,** répliqua Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.** Mais puisque c'est comme ça, mon âme froide et atrocement déprimante et moi, on va te laisser te débrouiller toute seule pour sortir ce maudit sapin de la voiture, pendant qu'on ira soigner mon bras.**

**- Uh. Trop pas juste,** grimaça Santana en s'engageant sur la route.

Quinn eut un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, écoutant d'une vague oreille Maxie et Santiago débattre sur la forme des biscuits de Noël qu'il fallait laisser au Père Noël pour quand il viendrait déposer les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

La blonde sursauta doucement lorsqu'elle sentit le doigt de Santana glisser doucement sur son écorchure, ce qui la fit naturellement reporter son attention sur elle.

**- Je veux bien ressortir le sapin toute seule**, fit Santana qui profitait d'un feu rouge pour observer la blessure de Quinn, **mais c'est moi qui te soignerai.**

Quinn sourit malicieusement et se pencha à son tour en direction de sa femme avant de lui répondre.

**- Si ce n'était pas un brin incorrect, je te demanderais sans doute de te débrouiller pour retrouver ta fameuse tenue d'infirmière… Celle que tu as utilisé à McKinley, tu te souviens ?**

**- Définitivement**, sourit Santana.

* * *

_Et voilà :)_

_Vous avez déjà fait votre sapin de Noël vous? Il est quelle couleur?_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vous dis à demain! Courage, le week-end est bientôt là!_

_Je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


	7. 7 décembre

_Bonjour mes lecteurs adorés!  
_

_Comment allez-vous ce matin? C'est le week-eeeeeeeeeeeeeend! Je viens de me réveiller personnellement et MY GOD ce que ça fait du bien. J'espère que vous avez pu vous reposer un peu vous aussi!_

_J'ai vu qu'il y avait un grand partage entre les sapins artificiels et les vrais dans vos commentaires hein!_

_Petite pensée pour Nelson Mandela (ça m'apprendra à poster avant de lire les nouvelles du jour). Oh et la Suisse va écraser la France lors des qualifications du mondiale *siffle*_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**Titimaya :** Ah bah t'aurais trouvé un compromis pour Quinn et Santana toi alors x) Je suis sûre que le chocolat les auraient appaisées toutes les deux cela dit._

_**covergirls06 :** Santana en infirmière serait un point de pression pour tout le monde x) Maxie est la copie conforme de Santana :)_

_**bluemoon61 : **Oh un palmier de Noël, je suis sûre que ça doit être trop cool! EXTRÊMEMENT sexy oui x) Ooooh ils sont cool tes métiers :) Mais ce n'set pas fatigant d'avoir à faire les deux en même temps? Oui on dit souvent que travailler avec les enfants est une vocation, et quand je vois comment sont certaines de mes anciennes collègues, je ne peux que te dire que c'est vrai! Mmh mon plat préféré pour Noël? C'est pas tellement Noël puisque normalement les gens mangent de la dinde, mais ma grand-mère fait du jambon en croûte incroyable avec du gratin de patates à tomber par terre! Et toi? :)  
_

_**willowpotetose :** Ah non Santana ne serait pas d'accord, et leurs enfants aussi d'ailleurs hein, je pense qu'ils t'auraient huée x)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Tu parles de quand elles s'embrassent? C'est pas sadique hein elles ne s'envoient pas en l'air tout le temps! (Juste trois fois par jour quoi *siffle*) Nop pas de sapin montés! Oui c'est des petites idées, mais j'essaye d'en tirer des bons OS à chaque fois, je suis pas sûre que ça marche toujours mais bon *siffle*_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Mooooh pauvre petite souris! Je vais avoir un sapin de Noël, mais on ne l'a pas encore acheté! Je crois qu'on ira le week-end prochain si je ne m'abuse. Tu vas pas en faire un du tout toi?_

_**meg1287 :** Mais non mais non! Pis c'est toujours agréable de savoir que mes chapitres te plaisent :) Haha Quinn a toujours de très bonnes idées hein, c'est pas moi *sourire angélique*_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Merci beaucoup :D Je vois que la tenue d'infirmière de Santana a laissé des marques indélébiles hein x)_

_**oce1402 :** Ouaaaais une signature! Haha, nous on a des boules multicolores comme ça y a pas trop de problèmes! C'est un sapin multiculturel quoi *siffle* Tu me diras de quelle couleur tu l'as fait :)_

_**Totoche77 :** Merci :D Oui c'est sûr que ça aide d'aller le chercher si on veut un sapin de Noël *siffle* Oui les sapins artificiels sont bien plus pratiques! _

_**littlesitter** : Pas de soucis :) J'ai posté super tard en plus aujourd'hui alors on est quitte *siffle* Mdr tu manges tes écouteurs, ça explique tout alors! Non mais genre j'écoute de la musique presque H24 et moi ils résistent au choc je dois dire. Sauf qu'ils ont dut engager des petits nains pour venir emmêler les files de mes écouteurs dans mes poches parce que c'est pareil à chaque fois! Bon bah on perd une signature pour la pétition alors x)_

_**Charlie89 :** Haha t'as de la chance d'avoir un Super-Papa! Nous on le fera le week-end prochain j'imagine! Ah toi aussi tu t'en souviens parfaitement? C'était la belle époque oui... Elle me manque cette époque u_u  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** C'est trop mignon x) Ouh sapin artificiel? Ne le dis pas à Santana et aux enfants hein, ils vont venir te le détruire x)  
_

* * *

**7 décembre  
**

_**- Donde esta Maxie ?**_ demanda Santana à Quinn.

Ils avaient prévus de rendre visite à la grand-mère de Santana et étaient presque tous prêts. Si ce n'est que Maxie manquait à l'appel, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Comme Santana et tous leurs enfants, Maxie adorait Alma et était habituellement la première à se presser pour aller chez elle.

**- Je ne sais pas**, répondit Quinn qui se débattait avec les chaussures d'Elora qui refusaient de glisser aux pieds de cette dernière.** Je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher ses affaires en haut et elle n'est pas redescendue depuis. Je vais aller voir.**

**- Non laisse j'y vais**, fit Santana en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- _**Gracias**_, répondit Quinn qui réussit enfin à enfiler la chaussure droite d'Elora.

Santana grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se rendit dans la chambre de leur fille aînée. Se souvenant combien elle détestait que sa mère débarque dans la sienne sans prévenir, elle frappa doucement deux fois contre la porte avant de la pousser tout aussi doucement du bout des doigts. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant Maxie assise sur le rebord de son lit, avant de s'en approcher.

_**- Que passa Corazon ?**_ demanda Santana en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- _**Nada**_, soupira Maxie.

**- Tu ne veux pas aller voir Abuela ?**

**- Si, bien sûr. **

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne te prépares pas ?**

Maxie soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda sa mère quelques secondes, avant de se relever de son lit pour se saisir de quelque chose qui se trouvait sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle le tendit à Santana qui n'eut pas besoin de regarder plus longuement de quoi il s'agissait.

Quinn était revenue ce matin avec un bonnet pour Maxie pour lequel elle avait craqué. Un bonnet de Noël à n'en pas douter, mais que Santana trouvait personnellement horrible. Elle n'avait rien dis pour ne pas froisser Quinn, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que peut-être que Maxie ne l'appréciait pas non plus. En même temps, quel enfant de huit ans accepterait sans broncher d'enfiler un bonnet qui avait pour but d'imiter la tête d'un renne ?

**- Je n'ai pas envie de porter ça**, murmura la fillette. **Mais je n'ai pas envie que Maman soit triste. Je sais qu'elle l'a acheté exprès pour moi.**

**- Tu n'es pas obligée de le porter si tu n'en n'as pas envie Maxie**, sourit doucement Santana.

**- Mais Maman sera triste**, soupira Maxie en se laissant retomber aux côtés de Santana.

**- Elle l'a acheté pour te faire plaisir, c'est vrai**, fit Santana. **Mais s'il ne te fait pas plaisir, tu as le droit de le lui dire. Comme toi quand tu as voulu partager ton goûter avec Tiago cet après-midi. Cela lui as fait plaisir, mais il ne l'a pas pris parce qu'il n'aime pas le nougat. Tu comprends ?**

**- Je crois**, fit pensivement Maxie. **Mais tu pourras le dire toi à Maman ?**

**- Promis. Allez viens, Abuela va nous attendre.**

Maxie récupéra son ancien bonnet dans son armoire et l'enfila avec un petit sourire, avant de dégringoler rapidement les escaliers. Santana la suivit de très près, souriant en voyant Quinn regarder leur fille aînée en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire la moindre chose, Santana déposa une main sur son dos et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

**- J'ai la dure tâche de t'annoncer que ton bonnet-renne ne plait qu'à toi**, sourit malicieusement Santana.

**- Quoi ?** demanda Quinn en se retournant doucement vers Santana.

**- Maxie ne voulait pas porter ce foutu bonnet, mais elle ne savait pas comment te le dire sans te faire de la peine. **

**- Oh… J'aurais dû lui préciser qu'elle n'était pas obligée de le porter,** soupira Quinn.** Je n'ai pas envie de devenir une de ces mères un peu barges qui envahissent leurs enfants. Et qui finissent par se faire mettre sur la touche parce qu'elles sont trop chiantes. **

**- Tu ne l'es pas Querida**, répondit Santana en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu voulais juste lui faire plaisir voilà tout. C'est normal, c'est l'esprit de Noël.**

Quinn fit une petite moue qui fit craquer Santana, qui ne put résister à l'envie de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn. Cette dernière sourit doucement sous le baiser et échangea un tendre regard avec sa brune, avant qu'elles ne soient à nouveau interpelées par leurs enfants définitivement très pressés d'aller voir leur arrière-grand-mère.

* * *

_Pauvre Maxie traumatisée par le bonnet de Quinn *siffle*_

_Vous avez déjà du porter ce genre de bonnet débile vous? Racontez-moi tout!_

_Je vous dis à demain :)_

**_Louguia_**


	8. 8 décembre

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés :)_

_Comment vous ? Et oui, je poste déjà maintenant... Je me lève tôt demain, repas de famille oblige, alors je dormirai jusqu'au dernier moment! J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop neiger et que je pourrai terminer ma nuit dans la voiture *siffle*_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous ai concocté un petit lemon rien que pour vous, bande de pervers!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**oce1402 :** Ah bah tu as de la chance x) Moi ce n'était pas le bonnet, mais j'avais deux-trois trucs pas terribles quand même quand on regarde quelques photos x)_

_**Titimaya** : S'il te plait c'est le principal? C'est un bonnet renne aussi? *_*_

_**Charlie89 **: Je regarde juste les parties de Santana moi, et ils la font tellement passer pour une cruche figurante que ça commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot! Ce que je fais de mon week-end? Hier je me suis reposée et aujourd'hui repas de famille! Et toi? Ouais j'avais des leggings chelous moi x)_

_**Totoche77 :** Roh mère indigne, je n'irais pas jusque là! Pauvre Quinn! Ah oui c'est une bonne idée tiens :) Je les ferai passer le réveillon chez Alma alors!_

_**bluemoon61 :** Ah bah tu as de la chance! C'est bien si tu arrives à t'organiser, mais tu as du courage! C'est vrai, chaque personne à une vocation :) Heureusement que je peux vivre de la mienne, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde! Bon au départ je voulais faire chanteuse de rock, mais avec ma voix de casserole j'ai du me résoudre à l'évidence! Mmh j'adore l'agneau, je suis sûre que c'est trop bon cette recette-là *_* Ce que je préfére dans Noël... Je dirais l'esprit :) En principe les gens sont moins cons et pensent plus aux autres, dommage qu'il faille attendre Noël pour ça! Et toi alors qu'est-ce que tu préfères à Noël? J'ai réfléchi, mais je n'ai pas trouvé *siffle*_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Merci :) Oui Maxie est une mini-Santana x) Quinn culpabilise plus qu'autre chose, la pauvre x) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes compliments en tout cas, c'est vraiment cool :)  
_

_**Emy Unbroken** : OMG les bonnets avec des pompoms, je compatis à ta douleur! Oh bah c'est gentil de me relire en tout cas :) Je suis contente de savoir qu'elle t'avait plu cette histoire, elle était vraiment très cool à écrire :)_

_**meg1287 :** Moooh tu deviens une vraie guimauve toi aussi hein, je corromps tout le monde je crois x) Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir eu à porter un de ces bonnets horribles en tout cas :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper** : Ah oui? Je peux regarder si je t'en trouve un si tu veux et je te l'envoie pour Noël ;)_

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle :) Je déteste les bonnets aussi, et ça me fait aussi les cheveux atrocement électrique. Déjà mes cheveux le sont de manière générale quand je les lisse, même si je mets du produits après. Donc soit ils sont lisses et électriques, soient naturellement et bouclés mode boucles anglaises. La honte._

_**littlesitter :** Mdr ho-ho-ho? Tu te prends pour le Papa Nowël toi maintenant? Des bonnets avec des cornes et un bonnet ours? MAIS C'EST TROP MIGNON! Il y avait un petit à la crèche qui avait un bonnet ours, j'avais toujours envie de lui faire des bisous quand il l'avait! Alors si un jour on vient à se rencontrer en vrai ne porte pas ce bonnet hein x)_

_**gleek 1909 :** Oooh si on lâche Santana et Maxie sur le sapin je ne suis pas sûre hein x) Oui Heureusement que tu n'as jamais du porter ce genre de bonnet x) T'as de la chance!  
_

* * *

**8 décembre**

Quinn et Santana se trouvaient dans un bain d'eau chaude et de mousse, profitant allégrement de leur tranquillité de la journée retrouvée. Les enfants étaient parti il y a quelques instants, et les deux amoureuses avaient décidé d'aller se ressourcer dans un bon bain chaud. C'était une idée de Quinn, et Santana n'avait pas hésité avant d'accepter la proposition. C'était agréable d'avoir un peu de temps pour soi finalement.

Bien sûr, ni l'une ni l'autre ne regrettait leurs enfants et leur petite famille. Elles aimaient profondément et indiscutablement chacun de leurs enfants, mais se retrouver en tant que couple avant d'être des parents faisait du bien de temps en temps. Confortablement allongée dans son bout de baignoire, Quinn regardait Santana qui profitait des bienfaits de l'eau chaude en fermant les yeux. Un petit sourire attendri se trouvait sur son visage alors qu'elle couvait la femme de sa vie du regard.

- **N'empêche**, fit pensivement Quinn en prenant une gorgée dans le verre de champagne que Santana leur avait apporté alors que la brune rouvrait les yeux, **je suis étonnée que tu ne m'ais pas encore sauté dessus. **

Santana rouvrit les yeux et un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage, qui fit éclater de rire Quinn.

**- Je ne voulais pas te faire renverser ton champagne, voilà tout. **

La brune se releva et se mit à genoux dans la baignoire, le temps de retirer la coupe de champagne des mains de Quinn, avant de s'allonger sur sa blonde et de déposer ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. La blonde rigola une nouvelle fois, passant ses jambes autour de la taille de la latine qui avait finalement déjà les mains baladeuses.

**- Comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi sexy, magnifique et attirante ?** demanda Santana en quittant le creux du cou de Quinn.

**- Avoir une femme sexy, magnifique et attirante permet de m'entretenir,** sourit malicieusement Quinn avant d'embrasser sensuellement la latine.

Une manière d'embrasser qui ne laissait pas Santana de marbre. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser et glisser ses mains sur la poitrine – qu'elle adorait, comme elle le lui avait dit il y a quelques jours – et les hanches de sa blonde. Malgré le nombre d'années qui étaient passées depuis leur première fois, jamais la flamme de la passion et du désir qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre ne s'était éteinte.

Habituée à devoir baisser le niveau sonore de leurs ébats, Quinn ne lâcha que quelques gémissements masqués lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Santana prendre la direction de son entre-jambe, au bout de quelques minutes de baisers et de caresses.

**- Ce bain craint**, ronchonna Santana contre la peau de la blonde. **Je ne peux même pas sentir si ce que je te fais te fait de l'effet.**

**- Crois-moi, tu m'en fait**, rigola malicieusement Quinn en mordant le lobe de l'oreille de Santana.

Santana sourit malicieusement et son sourire s'agrandit lorsque Quinn lâcha un nouveau gémissement lorsque Santana se mit à jouer plus spécialement avec son clitoris, de la manière la plus exquise qui soit.

**- Oh mon Dieu**, gémit Quinn en arquant machinalement son dos.

**- Tu peux m'appeler Santana**, sourit malicieusement la latine en suçant le creux du cou de la blonde.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux sous le plaisir, enfonçant ses ongles machinalement dans l'épaule de Santana. Elle se laissa porter encore quelques instants par les vagues de plaisir que Santana créait en elle, avant de faire l'effort de glisser sa main à son tour entre les jambes de la latine, pour lui retourner les faveurs de ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire.

Santana haleta en sentant les doigts de Quinn sur sa partie la plus intime, déjà extrêmement excitée par les gémissements et les réactions que Quinn avait grâce à ses caresses et ses gestes. Elle prit sur elle pour continuer ses gestes et glisser ses doigts en Quinn. Cette dernière lâcha un juron qui n'était pas le sien habituellement, appuyant sur le dos de Santana pour la plaquer contre autant que possible.

La latine gémit à son tour lorsque Quinn imita ses gestes, la faisant s'approcher de plus en plus du septième geste. Santana cala son rythme de va-et-vient sur celui de Quinn, qu'elle sentait arriver elle aussi toute proche de l'orgasme. C'était l'avantage de se connaître depuis de nombreuses années, elle arrivait à prédire et à dire ce dont Quinn avait besoin et ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque instant. Se sentant s'approcher de plus en plus de l'instant crucial, Santana décida d'accélérer les choses. Elle voulait sentir Quinn venir en même temps qu'elle.

Ce fut donc pour cette raison qu'elle recommença à jouer avec le clitoris de Quinn tout en poursuivant ses allers-retours, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la blonde explose une ou deux secondes avant Santana.

Il leur fallut à toutes les deux quelques instants pour retrouver leurs esprits, Santana souriant devant le visage aux yeux fermés de Quinn. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur le ventre de la blonde en déposa un baiser sur ses deux joues, faisant sourire tendrement la blonde qui ouvrit enfin les yeux.

**- Tu es la femme la plus magnifique du monde Quinn Fabray- Lopez**, sourit Santana en l'embrassant tendrement.

**- Je crains de devoir contrer cette affirmation**, sourit Quinn à son tour. **Tu es la femme la plus magnifique du monde. **

**- On est a égalité alors. **

Santana l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de se faire une petite place aux côtés de la blonde et de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

**- À quoi tu penses ?** s'enquit Quinn au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Mes producteurs parlent de me refaire faire une tournée**, soupira Santana.

**- C'est une bonne chose non ?** demanda Quinn. **Tu adores la scène. **

**- Je serai loin de vous, surtout. **

**- Elle durerait combien de temps ? **questionna Quinn qui sentait la mauvaise nouvelle arriver.

**- Quatre mois. **

**- Quatre mois ?**

Quinn écarquilla les yeux et regarda Santana quelques instants, espérant peut-être un peu naïvement que Santana lui avouerait qu'il ne s'agit de rien d'autre qu'une plaisanterie. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas, et la latine n'osait tout simplement pas croiser le regard de sa femme.

**- Du mois de mois de mars au mois de juillet,** poursuivit Santana. **Ce serait aux Etats-Unis, mais aussi en Europe, en Amérique du Sud, en Australie, en Asie… Ils veulent me faire conquérir le Japon maintenant. **

**- Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras**, fit Quinn en fixant le plafond.

**- Peu importe. Mais… J'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi Quinn.**

**- Comment tu veux qu'on puisse Tana ?** demanda tristement la blonde. **Maxie et Santiago ont leur école ici, et on ne peut pas les déscolariser. Il n'y a pas de problèmes avec Elora et Ale', mais…**

**- Je sais,** coupa la latine. **Et tu sais comme moi que je ne veux pas les priver d'une vie normale, mais je ne supporterai pas quatre mois sans vous, Quinn. Je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre un professeur particulier pour quelques mois, et ils reprendront les cours normalement à la rentrée. Je termine en juillet, on pourra utiliser la fin du mois et le mois d'août pour aller voir nos parents et partir tous les quatre en vacances. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**

**- J'en dis que je ne supporterais pas d'être quatre mois sans toi non plus. Et je suis sûre que les enfants non plus. On se renseignera pour ce truc de professeur. **

**- C'est vrai ? **s'exclama la latine avec un grand sourire. **Vous venez avec moi ?**

**- Comme si j'allais laisser la plus parfaite des femmes faire le tour du monde sans moi,** sourit Quinn avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

_Voilà :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

_Vous avez vu tous ceux qui reviennent pour le centième épisode de Glee? Ce serait drôle que Quinn, Santana, Brittany et Dany se retrouvent toutes les quatre dans une pièce. Bonjour la gêne générale x)_

_Dites j'ai besoin de vos conseils, vous achèteriez quoi à votre Grand-mère comme cadeau? Avec les options "ne coûte pas cher" et "elle ne peut plus lire"? I NEED YOUR HELP!_

_A demain :)_

**_Louguia_**


	9. 9 décembre

_Bonjour bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés :)_

_Je ne sais pas vous, mais à mes yeux le week-end est une nouvelle fois passé bien trop tôt! J'espère que vous avez bien pu vous reposer et profiter!_

_Je suis contente de voir que le lemon que je vous ai concocté vous a plu en tout cas :) _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Merci beaucoup :) Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ton MP mais je n'arrive pas à y accéder bizarrement... Oui quatre mois sans sa femme et leurs petites merveilles, ça doit être horriblement dur à subir! Merci des conseils mais je voulais justement autre chose que des fleurs et du chocolat x)_

_**covergirls06 :** Merci :) Bah oui Quinn n'attendait que ça hein (a) Et oui, Santana est une rock star, elle fait des cochonneries dans une grande baignoire attends ;)_

_**Titimaya : **Oh mon dieu les bonnets à pompom, c'est juste horrible ce genre de trucs! Le truc c'est que je lui ai déjà offert un arbre généaologique format A3 l'année dernière donc je voulais changer un peu! Mais merci :)_

_**oce1402 :** Mdr je suis sûre que c'est à cause du lemon, petite coquine va! Ouiiii ma petite Quinnie adorée sera de retouuuuuur *_* J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas lui refiler une seule ligne bidon pour tout l'épisode! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la vieille photo, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal comme idée :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper** : Ouiiiiiiiiii :) Leurs enfants vont devenir de vrais petits globes-trotteurs! Mdrrr t'imagine la scène avec les quatre dans la même pièce? J'aimerais pas être à la place de Santana hein! Ni de Dani' d'ailleurs... Je vais éviter le dessin, je sais à peine faire une fleur basique, alors... *siffle*_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Merci beaucoup :) C'est à cause du lemon que tu dis ça hein? (a) Moi je veux du QUINNTANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Qu'elles poursuivent ce qu'elles avaient commencé à mariage de Will! T'imagine, Quinn arrive, Santana lui saute dessus... Hum pardon. Je m'emballe._

_**gleek 1909** **:** Ouais j'ai du en porter de ces futains de bonnets u_U Traumatisée à vie. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils vont faire de Quinn et ce qu'elle sera devenue en tout cas. Non non pas de OS pendant la tournée, on reste dans le mois de décembre!  
_

_**Charlie89 :** Chapitre plus que parfait à cause du lemon? *siffle* Jamais rien ni personne ne pourra changer l'amour que se porte le Quinntana de toute manière! Ah bah tu as bien profité de ton week-end alors, c'est bien :) Mdrrr non pas de dessin, sinon elle va pouvoir l'afficher au musée de l'horreur!_

_**Totoche77 : **Je suis contente qu'il ait fait l'unanimité alors :) Ce serait trop bien si Santana choisissait Quinn, mais vu que je ne pense pas que Di' va revenir pour la dernière saison... Mais bon, on verra bien! Je vais voir si je peux trouver des vieilles photos d'elle et de nous deux! Merci du conseil :) _

_**meg1287 :** Merci beaucoup :) Oh oui, la scène serait vraiment très cocasse! Un chandail avec ma tête? Oui elle pourrait le vendre au musée des horreurs après, avec mon dessin *siffle*_

* * *

**9 décembre**

Assise au milieu de la chambre de leur fille aînée, Santana se trouvait entourées de différents jouets, poupées et autres choses appartenant à Maxie. Cette dernière se trouvait assise en face de sa mère, un air boudeur affiché sur le visage. Air qu'elle avait sans aucun doute hérité de Quinn, mais passons. Elle tenait contre elle un de ses jouets préféré, regardant Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Ok Maxie**, soupira Santana. **Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles tout garder, mais ce serait vraiment bien que tu puisses te séparer de quelques-uns. Tu ne joues plus avec ce jeu-là par exemple.**

Santana désigna un ancien jouet de Maxie, qui ne lui servait effectivement plus. Mais Maxie fit une petite grimace et soupira doucement.

**- Mais pourquoi ?** gémit Maxie.

**- Je t'ai déjà expliqué mi Amor**, fit Santana. **C'est pour envoyer aux petits enfants qui n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir avoir de cadeaux de Noël. Tes frères et sœurs et toi êtes des privilégiés, alors c'est normal de donner aux autres enfants. **

**- Mais pourquoi ils ne peuvent s'acheter leurs propres jouets ?**

Malgré elle, Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Parfois, elle regrettait vraiment que l'innocence des enfants ne soit pas contagieuse sur le monde actuel. Et parfois elle regrettait d'avoir elle-même perdu cette innocence-là.

**- Parce que tous les parents ne peuvent pas demander des cadeaux au Père Noël à leurs enfants, parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'argent pour s'acheter du papier et des crayons. Certains enfants n'ont même pas de parents. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent, alors ils doivent utiliser tout leur argent pour acheter de quoi manger ou pour se payer une maison. Tu comprends ?**

**- Je crois**, répondit Maxie. **Nous on a assez d'argent pour donner des cadeaux ?**

**- Oui**, sourit Santana. **Ils auront des cadeaux de Noël, comme toi, Tiago, Elora et Alejandro. **

**- Alors d'accord**, fit Maxie. **Si je donne trois choses, ça va ?**

**- C'est parfait. **

Maxie se leva doucement et arpenta lentement sa chambre en ramassant trois jeux qui se trouvaient dans les parages. Elle les tendit à Santana qui les glissa dans un sac qui avait été prévu à cet effet avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de sa fille.

**- Pourquoi tout le monde n'a pas assez d'argent Mamá ?**

**- C'est un peu compliqué Maxie. Et je sais que tu détestes quand je dis ça, mais je crois que tu es encore un petit peu trop petite pour comprendre.**

**- D'accord. Mais Tiago doit en donner aussi hein ?**

- **Oui**, répondit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu peux aller le chercher si tu veux m'aider. **

**- **_**Vale !**_

Maxie décampa en direction de la chambre de son frère, évitant Quinn qui se tenait contre le cadre de la porte de la chambre, les bras croisés et un petit sourire affiché sur son visage. Santana la remarqua naturellement en suivant Maxie des yeux, et se releva doucement pour s'approcher de sa femme.

**- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?** demanda Santana en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**- Assez longtemps je crois**, sourit Quinn. **Tu es une maman extraordinaire Bébé.**

**- Tu es la maman extraordinaire**, répondit Santana en souriant en retour. **Je suis la perfecta Mamá.**

Quinn rigola et prit Santana dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Malgré leurs deux caractères bien trempés, il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle elles s'étaient entendues au travers des ans. Et c'était concernant l'éducation qu'elles donnaient à leurs enfants. Elles avaient les mêmes attentes et les mêmes valeurs, alors forcément cela fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes.

Leur baiser se prolongea, notamment lorsque Santana se débrouilla pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de Quinn en la faisant rigoler. Et, comme d'habitude, elles perdirent toute notion du temps, et toute notion des choses. Elles ne furent ramenées sur terre que par Santiago qui était arrivé à son tour dans la chambre de Maxie.

Et qui se cacha les yeux de ses mains lorsqu'il vit que ses deux mamans étaient en train de s'embrasser, lâchant un **« Beurk ! »** qui fit rigoler Quinn et Santana.

* * *

_Voilà voilà!_

_Qui parmi vous fait de belles actions pour Noël? Vous aussi vous avez du donner des jouets pour les enfants qui n'ont pas la chance d'en avoir? Racontez tout à Tata Louguia!_

_Encore merci de me reviewer et de me donner le courage de continuer *_*_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	10. 10 décembre

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs :)_

_Horoscope du jour BONJOUR!_

_**Balance :** C'est le moment ou jamais de lancer une pétition contre le mardi._

_**Lion :** Je sais que ce pyjama vous va bien, mais il va falloir vraiment s'habiller maintenant. Si si si. _

_**Capricorne :** Les astres ont encore conspiré contre vous, je sais, mais PAR PITIÉ ARRÊTEZ DE PRENDRE TOUTE LA COUVERTURE. (ceci était un message sponsorisé par votre conjoint/chat/doudou)_

_**Verseau :** Votre voisin m'a demandé de vous dire que vous ronflez. De rien._

_Je sais, je suis Madame Soleil. J'espère que vous passez un bon début de semaine et que vous êtes moins fatigués que moi :) _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_**Titimaya :** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE! Ca te fait quel âge maintenant? Je sais que ça se demande pas à une fille, mais entre filles on peut le faire non? (a) _

_**bluemoon61 :** Coucou :) Merci beaucoup! Oui pour ma grand-mère je vais faire un album photo de nous deux depuis que je suis née! Au départ je voulais faire depuis sa naissance à elle, mais quand je me suis rappelé l'année de sa naissance, je me suis dis que ça devait pas encore être très courant les appareils photos! Je suis désolée pour ta tante et je t'envoie plein de bonnes ondes! Mon père a eu le cancer il y a quelques temps aussi. Vous ne le faites pas parce qu'elle est hospitalisée? Du foie gras à la vanille et au rhum? J'ai jamais goûté tiens!_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Mdr ne fait pas trop de compliments sur Maxie, les trois autres pourraient être jaloux après! Et jaloux ils le sont forcément hein, avec les deux mères qu'ils ont (a) J'essaye de faire passer des messages parmi toutes mes histoires, normalement c'est la tolérance et l'ouverture d'esprit, mais le partage c'est bien aussi :) Moi je donnais pas mes jouets, mais mes vêtements!_

_**willowpotetose :** Merci :)_

_**meg1287 :** Merci beaucoup :) Moi je ne donnais pas mes jouets, mais je donnais mes vêtements pour que les enfants ils aient chaud pendant l'hiver *_* Je me souviens avoir eu du mal à me séparer de chaussettes multicolores avec les orteils de chaque couleur. Heum, bref. _

_**littlesitter :** Coucou, c'est pas grave :) Oooooh t'es le Père Noël? Ah bah ça tombe bien, je voulais te demander s'il était possible d'avoir Naya Rivera et Dianna Agron au pied de mon sapin pour Noël *siffle* Oui oui ils reviennent tous pour le 100ème épisode :) Mark, Heather, Dianna, Amber... La génération que j'aime et que j'adore *_* Ooooh bah c'est même une excellente action ça dis donc! Tu peux être fière de toi!_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Haha :) Bon j'avoue Brittany et Santana sont mignonnes ensemble, de toute manière TOUT sauf le Dantana quoi s'il vous plait. Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments en tout cas :) Moi comme belles actions je donnais mes vêtements, et cette année je vais aller servir des repas chauds dans une grande ville :)_

_**Mikiido :** Merciiiiiiiiii Madame :D Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Tu vas bien?_

_**Totoche77 :** Merci :) Et oui c'est pas toujours facile, mais c'est pour la bonne cause! Haha t'as encore des vieux jouets de quand tu étais plus petite?_

_**oce1402 :** C'est cool que tu ai aimé le Lemon, après tout je l'ai fais pour ça hein :) Ooh avoir quelqu'un en particulier qui nous donne envie d'aller à l'école, c'est une excellente source de motivation, je connais ça! Tu connais aussi, le regard qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'échapper envers cette personne en particulier? Et le moment gênant où tu te fais griller après l'avoir regardé(e)?_

_**covergirls06 :** Coucou :) Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! Et oui Quinn et Santana sont de très bonnes mères :) Et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira!_

_**gleek 1909 :** Merci beaucoup petite Gleek! Haha, rien ne t'empêche de te rattraper! Je te donne le numéro de mon compte bancaire si tu veux *siffle*  
_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Tu m'étonnes x) Ah bah tout au long de l'année c'est mieux, tu n'attends pas Noël pour te rattraper :) Moi je donnais mes vêtements, et maintenant je vais aller aider à donner des repas aux sans-abris! Malheureusement on doit aller dans des grandes villes, parce que c'est là que se situent les sans-abris. C'est un peu loin de chez moi mais on fait avec! Moh, t'es gentile *_*_

_**Charlie89 :** Tu m'étonnes x) Ils savent comment nous manipuler hein, ces vils petits êtres... Pardon je suis un peu fatiguée ce matin... Mais de quel album tu parles? *siffle*_

* * *

**10 décembre**

Quand elle était petite, Quinn avait une peur terrible des Pères Noël que l'on pouvait croiser au supermarché. À tel point que ses parents évitaient de l'emmener avec eux dans les magasins à la période de Noël, afin de lui éviter une crise de larmes. C'était une chose que la blonde avait oublié, jusqu'à ce qu'Elora se mette à pleurer en voyant un de ces pères Noël la semaine dernière.

C'était pour cette raison que Quinn et Santana avaient décidé que la blonde resterait à la maison avec Elora et Alejandro, pendant que Santana emmenait les deux plus grands au centre commercial, où un château gonflable géant avait été installé. Elle en avait profité pour faire les courses pendant que Maxie et Santiago sautaient sur ce château, avant de les retrouver. Ils avaient prévus d'aller voir le Père Noël installé un peu plus loin une fois que Santana serait de retour auprès d'eux, et ce fut donc ce qu'ils firent une fois que la latine eut récupérés ses enfants.

Maxie sembla un peu boudeuse à l'idée de quitter le château gonflable mais ne dit rien, ce qui intrigua légèrement Santana.

**- Tu crois qu'il a déjà reçu notre liste Mamá **? s'enquit Santiago.

**- J'en suis sûre**, fit Santana en sortant un petit pain qu'elle leur avait acheté pour le goûter.

Santiago sourit doucement et reporta son attention sur le Père Noël, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir pour le moment à cause de la file d'attente qu'il y avait devant eux. Le téléphone de Santana vibra dans sa poche et elle le sortit pour voir qui l'appelait, souriant en voyant le prénom de Quinn et sa photo clignoter sur l'écran.

**- Bonjour belle blonde, vous avez demandé votre femme ?**

Quinn rigola au bout du fil, faisant sourire Santana, avant de répondre.

_**- C'est elle que j'espérais avoir oui ! Comment ça se passe ?**_

**- Plutôt bien. On attend pour voir le Père Noël, même si j'ai envie de hurler comme Elora.**

**- **_**Pourquoi ?**_ demanda une Quinn incrédule.

**- Tu te souviens quand on est allé voir le Père Noël avec le Glee club pour faire plaisir à Britt' ?**

_**- Oui, pourquoi ?**_

Un petit silence s'installa, pendant lequel Santana leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne voyait pas comment expliquer la chose sans que leurs enfants le comprennent. Fort heureusement, Quinn sembla prise d'une illumination.

_**- Oh ! Oui. Yeurk… L'année prochaine on demandera à quelqu'un de jouer les pères Noël. Puck sera sans doute heureux de le faire. **_

**- Excellente idée Querida. **

_**- Je te laisse Bébé, Ale' vient de se réveiller. **_

**- Ok, à toute alors. Je t'aime.**

_**- Je t'aime aussi**_, sourit Quinn.

Santana raccrocha le téléphone et le glissa dans la poche de son jeans, avant de reporter son attention sur leurs enfants. Si Santiago se tenait paisiblement à ses côtés en terminant son morceau de pain, Maxie manquait à l'appel.

_**- Jod… ie Foster**_**, où est Maxie ?**

_**- No sé**_, répondit Santiago en haussant les épaules. **Tu veux que j'aille voir ?**

**- Non je la vois. MAXIE !**

_**- QUÉ ?**_

Située à quelques mètres d'eux, accompagnée par des enfants de son âge, Maxie se retourna vers sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Ven aqui por favor !**_

_**- NO !**_

Santana ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour répondre à sa famille, mais en fut empêchée par une voix de petit garçon qui retentit à ses côtés.

_**- MAXIE VEN AQUI ! NO SEAS ESTUPIDA DELANTE DE PAPÁ NOEL !**_

_**- NO SOY ESTUPIDA !**_

_**- Silencio !**_ lança Santana une fois que Maxie fut à nouveau à leur hauteur. **Vous vous croyez où pour vous hurler dessus comme ça ? Si vous ne vous calmez pas on rentre sans parler au père Noël. Compris ?**

**- Compris Mamá. Pardon**, marmonna Santiago en regardant ses chaussures.

**- Maxie ?**

**- Je te déteste. **

Une phrase qui figea brusquement Santana, qui ne sut réellement comment réagir. Elle vit Santiago regarder les deux filles bouche bée et les yeux grands ouverts, et décida de prendre sur elle pour ne pas montrer à quel point ces mots l'avaient affectée.

**- Perfecto. On rentre. **_**Maintenant**_**. Tiago on reviendra une autre fois voir le Père Noël, promis.**

Arrivés à la maison, Santana ne prit même pas la peine de sortir les courses de la voiture et entra directement à l'intérieur, montant les marches jusqu'au premier étage en tenant fermement la main de Maxie.

**- Ok señorita, interdiction de sortir de cette chambre sauf pour utiliser les toilettes ou pour boire, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je te conseille de réfléchir sur ce que tu viens de me dire, et je reviendrai te chercher un peu plus tard. **

Maxie ne répondit pas et entra dans sa chambre la tête basse en traînant les pieds, sans se départir de son regard noir pour autant. La regardant une fraction de secondes, Santana referma la porte et soupira longuement. Elle devrait aller vider le coffre de leur voiture, mais ses pas l'entraînèrent dans leur chambre, où elle trouva Quinn en train de bouquiner sur leur lit.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tana ?** demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

Santana ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant largement pour le moment trouver le réconfort dont elle avait besoin dans les bras de sa femme. Les larmes aux yeux, elle expliqua la petite scène à Quinn qui la berçait tendrement en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

**- Elle ne te déteste pas Bébé,** fit doucement Quinn. **Elle a peut-être eu une contrariété avant.**

**- Je te jure, c'était horrible Q. J'ai cru que j'allais être malade. Et je ne savais pas comment réagir. **

**- Tu as très bien réagi. Elle ne sait pas encore très bien gérer ses émotions, elle n'a que huit ans après tout.**

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, pendant lequel Santana médita la réponse de Quinn en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Quinn, alors que la blonde lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

**- C'est de ma faute**, fini par dire Santana.

**- Quoi donc ?** demanda Quinn qui était un peu perdue.

**- Si elle ne sait pas gérer ses colères. Elle a ça à cause de moi. **

**- Ne soit pas stupide Tana**, répondit Quinn en prenant le visage de Santana entre ses mains.** Ne le prend pas mal, mais ton enfance et la sienne n'ont rien à voir. Tes parents n'étaient pas souvent à la maison et tu as du te construire toute seule en quelques sortes. Et Alma passait son temps à vouloir t'endurcir. Maxie grandit dans un foyer aimant et qui est à l'écoute de ses besoins. Elle a certes un caractère bien trempé, mais je doute qu'elle devienne comme toi.**

**- **_**Joder**_**, tu imagines Maxie adolescente ?**

**- Oh non, pitié. C'est encore un bébé, je suis encore trop jeune et sexy pour penser à nos enfants adolescents.**

Souriant doucement à cette blague, Santana déposa à nouveau sa tête sur la poitrine de sa femme, qui n'hésita pas avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle.

**- Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler**, fit finalement Santana.

**- C'est une bonne idée**, sourit Quinn en regardant Santana se lever.

Et, quand Quinn quitta sa chambre une petite heure plus tard, elle eut la bonne surprise de voir Maxie et Santana en train de s'époumoner en espagnol devant un jeu vidéo, toute bonne humeur retrouvée.

* * *

_Elle a un sacré caractère la petite Maxie *siffle*_

_Dans les prochains chapitres j'essayerai de parler plus longuement des autres enfants :) Et bientôt on retrouvera les Puckerman, elle est pas belle la vie?_

_Je vous souhaite un bon mardi :)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	11. 11 décembre

_Bonjour bonjour petits lecteurs d'amour!_

_Comment allez-vous ce matin? Pas d'horoscope aujourd'hui, c'est pas tous les jours quand même hein. Par contre je vous propose de rassembler vos économies pour m'acheter du chocolat en poudre, j'en ai plus du tout. Et ma journée ne va pas bien se passer sans mon chocolat chaud matinal. Si vous entendez qu'un multiple meurtre a eu lieu en Suisse, ce n'était que moi :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Titimaya :** Bah c'est normal quand même hein :) J'espère que tu as bien profité et profité de ton statut pour faire ta diva (a)_

_**bluemoon61 :** Madame Soleil est fatiguée, mais rien de bien nouveau j'ai envie de dire! Vivement les vacances que je puisse ENFIN dormir convenablement. Mdr t'as eu beaucoup de peur Papa Noëlesque? Ca doit être assez terrible à voir quand même, heureusement ça n'est jamais arrivé dans ma famille. C'est cool que vous puissiez vous retrouver en famille malgré tout, surtout si vous aimez Noël! Je n'ai jamais goûté de foie gras au litchi, par contre au fruit de la passion. C'est assez bon :) Pour Noël je demande juste une Aston Martin et Dianna Agron *siffle* Non mais sinon il me faudrait juste de l'argent, parce que je commence à râcler les fonds de tiroirs à la petite cuillère ces temps! Et toi alors tu voudrais quoi?_

_**covergirls06 :** Coucou, merci :) Oui j'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit faire! Elle a eu de la chance que Santana arrive à canaliser ses crises de colère quand il s'agit de ses enfants (a) _

_**oce1402 :** Haha alors ça va, je ne suis pas toute seule! Ah tu n'es pas dans la même classe qu'elle par contre? C'est balot ça... J'espère que tu pourras la voir aujourd'hui et la regarder pour passer une bonne journée ;)_

_**meg1287 :** Haha ça change d'habituellement, c'est sur! Mais les enfants ont parfois des mots durs sans réellement en comprendre la signification, je sais ce que c'est x) Bonne journée à toi aussi, et à demain :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** On est au moins d'accord sur ce sujet :P Nayaholic? Je le suis aussi, même si je ne suis pas une acharnée non plus! Maxie a hérité du caractère de Santana ;)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Bah t'as jamais vu ça? C'est en principe quelqu'un qui est délégué par le centre commercial qui surveille, et qui a un diplôme, ils ne le sortent pas de la rue hein. Ca se fait souvent en tout cas, et il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes. A mon sens c'est pas plus dangereux de les laisser s'amuser et se dépenser un peu sous surveillance que de les laisser lire un livre au coin livres comme on en voit dans toutes les grandes surfaces. _

_**Totoche77 :** Mais non mais non! Les enfants ne prennent pas forcément conscience de ce qu'ils racontent! Je vais te passer le côté théorique de la chose et éviter d'étaler ma science, mais c'est normal qu'ils ne sachent pas gérer leur frustration à cet âge là :P Si un jour ta fille te dit ça, tu viendras chez Tata Louguia, elle t'expliquera tout ça! Et je ne te facturerai même pas la séance, elle est pas belle la vie? (C'est pas le slogan du jambon Fleurimichon ça?)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Merci beaucoup :) Mdr Maxie ne s'est pas attirée des bons points aujourd'hui hein, la pauvre! Ah bah ça fait plaisir que tu sois contente de retrouver les Puckerman :) Tu leur avais manqué aussi (a)_

_**littlesitter :** Merci :) Si j'ai déjà Dianna Agron je ne vais pas jouer les filles compliquées hein, ça envoie du lourd déjà! (rien à voir avec son poids, qu'on se comprenne bien!) Mais tu viendras me rendre visite avec Naya alors, on se fera des petites bouffes et tout ça :P Si je ne m'abuse ce sera l'épisode 5X12, qui devrait sortir en février. Bien accompagnée? Par quiiiiiiiiiiiii?_

_**Charlie89 :** Ah pardon, la prochaine fois je mettrai un taureau alors (a) Moi je suis capricorne! Et oui, Maxie a hérité du caractère bien trempé de Santana! C'est vrai, un câlin et un bisou de Quinn, et la plus déprimée des personnes repart du bon pied! Bonne journée à toi :)_

_**Mikiido :** Ah mais c'est pas moi qui le dit hein, c'est ton voisin d'abord! Je n'ai fais que transmettre le message :P Moi ça va bien aussi, fatiguée également, mais on fait avec! Vivement les vacances!_

* * *

**11 décembre**

L'école privée dans laquelle Quinn et Santana avaient inscrit leurs enfants avait organisé pas mal de choses pendant les vacances de Noël, que ce soit au niveau activités extrascolaires ou différents spectacles. Ils avaient également décidé de faire des illuminations particulières sur les murs de l'établissement, ce qui expliquait la présence de Quinn, Santana, Santiago, Maxie, Alison et Elora devant le bâtiment. Le petit couple avait proposé à Puck et Brittany d'emmener Alison avec eux, s'ils s'occupaient d'Alejandro. Il faisait extrêmement froid ce soir, et elles craignaient qu'il ne supporte pas d'attendre aussi longtemps dans le froid.

Parfaitement emmitouflés dans leurs habits d'hiver, les quatre enfants sautillaient sur place, Elora agrippée à la main de Santiago. Ils étaient surexcités, tout comme la plupart des enfants qui se trouvaient autour d'eux d'ailleurs.

**- Nos enfants sont les plus mignons de tous**, fit Santana avec un petit sourire fier.

Quinn rigola et leur jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de sourire tendrement.

**- Ils le sont. Les plus mignons du monde.**

Santana lui sourit en retour, et Quinn se colla tendrement contre sa femme.

**- Et tu l'es aussi, soit dit en passant**, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en souriant.

Parce que oui, Santana était particulièrement attendrissante ce soir. Avec sa veste d'hiver – rouge, naturellement – et son écharpe verte remontée jusqu'à la hauteur de son nez qui était rougit par le froid.

**- Tout comme toi**, sourit Santana en dégageant sa bouche le temps de déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de la blonde.

Quinn voulu répondre quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par l'homme qui était apparemment censé s'occuper de tout ce qui était technique. Il avait fini de parler avec son interlocuteur et s'approcha du compteur électrique. Un décompte apparut sur un écran situé en hauteur, que les enfants s'empressèrent de lire au fur et à mesure.

**- Je te parie que ça va foirer**, fit Santana à l'oreille de sa femme. **Ça ferait trois ans de suite que ça fait le coup.**

Et effectivement, la latine avait raison. Au lieu de s'allumer, les lumières s'éteignirent toutes, leur certifiant que les plombs avaient sautés. Une nouvelle fois. Quinn soupira de désespoir, découragée à l'idée d'attendre encore une vingtaine de minutes dans le froid. Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa taille dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, en un geste que ne manqua pas Santana.

Elle se colla contre sa femme et passa ses bras autour de sa taille à son tour par derrière, espérant ainsi l'aider à se réchauffer. Ce geste tendre fit sourire Quinn, un sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Santana se poser une nouvelle fois sur sa joue.

**- Voilà Madame Fabray-Lopez, **murmura Santana à son oreille. **Ça ne devrait plus être très long maintenant… Au pire je te réchaufferai à ma manière.**

Quinn rigola et leva les yeux au ciel, se resserrant encore plus contre Santana. Par chance, les blagues de Santana concernant leur vie sexuelle ne la faisait plus rougir. Ou du moins lorsque personne d'autre ne les entendait, mais c'était quand même un grand progrès si on repensait à combien elle était capable de tourner au rouge cramoisi il y a encore quelques années.

Ils durent attendre encore une quinzaine de minutes avant que les lumières ne s'allument enfin, provoquant des acclamations soulagées et joyeuses de la foule. Y compris de Quinn, bien que la principale raison était qu'elles pouvaient enfin rentrer à la maison avec tous leurs orteils.

Elles passèrent chez les Puckermann pour déposer Alison et récupérer Ale' avant de rentrer. Après une tournée de chocolats chauds, les enfants allèrent se coucher, laissant Quinn et Santana se réchauffer à leur tour, de la manière dont Santana avait parlé il y a quelques heures…

* * *

_Voilà voilà!_

_Petit chapitre aujourd'hui, mais je me rattraperai demain :)_

_Demain on verra les Puckerman et plus particulièrement Santiago et Alison! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passerez une bonne journée :D_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	12. 12 décembre

_Bonjour bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés :)_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne journée. Courage, plus qu'un dodo et c'est le week-end *_* Freedooooooooooom Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé du chocolat en poudre pour subvenir à mes besoins chocolatés matinaux x)_

_Comme promis, voilà le retour de Puck, Brittany et leur petite Alison!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**covergirls06 :** Coucou, merci :) Oui les lumières de Noël c'est très joli :) Oui elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux ensemble :)_

_**Charlie89 **: Ah toi aussi t'es de mauvaise humeur sans ton chocolat chaud du matin? Je le partagerai avec toi si un jour tu manque de chocolat, je sais ce que c'est! OMG ne me parle pas de Time Square, sinon on est partis pour des heures de blablabla hein! Il faut absolument que j'aille à New York un jour pendant les fêtes de Noël!_

_**Titimaya :** Haha, j'aurais bien voulu voir ça tiens! Ouaaaais une petite tournée de chocolats chauds, moi je vote pour :D_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Je ne dis rieeeeeeeen mais tu le verras dans ce chapiiiiiiitre! Ooooh Naya qui ronfle! Je trouve ça trop mignon mdr! Tu crois qu'elle ronfle fort ou c'est plus des petits ronflements de rien du tout? Un petit bout de barbapapa? x)_

_**bluemoon61 :** Coucou! Je vais bien merci et toi? Oui enfin le week-end *_* Oh j'adore les marché de Noël! Tu m'invites dis? =D J'amènerai du chocolat suisse et tout... Mon dieu trente enfants qui pleurent u_u mais il avait fait quelque chose de particulier le Père Noël ou...? Oui j'ai très bon goût, peut-être un peu trop pour moi ;) Mdr la banquette arrière, carrément? Noël à EuroDisney ça doit être magique! Mon moment préféré de Noël, c'est quand on donne les cadeaux, j'aime voir la tête que font les gens quand je les leur offre! et toi c'est quoi? :)_

_**meg1287 :** Merci beaucoup :) Tu vas voir, le chapitre est plus grand aujourd'hui :) Merci de ne pas me dénoncer, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part x) Mais je n'en n'attendais pas moins!_

_**Emy Unbroken :** C'est vrai que les gens deviennent de plus en plus médisants... Mais bon au moins comme ça elle sait qui elle peut considérer comme ses vrais fans! Je dois dire que je m'inquiétais à un moment, je la trouvais super maigre sur des photos, pas toi? Merci beaucoup en tout cas :)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Ne dis pas à quelqu'un comme moi que c'est une garderie ça hein, je risque de te sauter à la gorge *siffle* Mdr je vous fait part des températures qui sont par chez moi, histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Pis c'est pour être dans l'esprit de Noël, quoique j'aimerais bien aller dans le sud à Noël aussi une fois..._

_**oce1402 :** Ah oui un peu plus difficile encore, effectivement... Ah bah si tu as pu l'admirer aujourd'hui, c'est déjà ça de gagné! Elle fait une tête bizarre quand elle te surprend en train de la regarder en fait? Merci pour le colis de chocolat en poudre, c'est vraiment très gentil! Santana a toujours des manières très intéressantes de réchauffer sa blonde, mais je doute que Quinn te la prête par contre, désolée ;)_

_**Gleek 1909 :** Bon bon très bien (a) C'est pas grave si tu ne commentes pas tous les jours hein, tant que tu me lis (a) Sinon je viendrai te hanter jusqu'à ce que tu lises touuuuut! Oui oui ça existe, j'en ai jamais vu mais on m'a raconté :P_

_**ReginaLopez :** Bonjour bonjour :) Merci de me laisser un commentaire avant tout! Alors l'âge des enfants... Maxie à huit ans, Santiago va avoir sept ans dans quelques jours, Elora a deux ans et Alejandro 10 mois :) Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me lire et de commenter mon histoire en tout cas, c'est toujours cool d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs :D Comment tu l'a découverte? :)_

_**Totoche77 :** Merci beaucoup :) Tu ne savais pas que quoi existait? Ouais ça caille sa mère T_T Chez toi aussi? Tu viens d'où si j'ose faire ma curieuse? :)_

_**littlesitter :** Hey coucou :) Oooh pardon pour l'horoscope! La prochaine fois que je pète un câble et que j'en fais un, je mettrai le cancer alors :) Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris? Haha ok! On s'appelle on s'épile :) Moi je ne suis malheureusement pas accompagnée, mais à la vue de mon passé je suis peut-être un peu trop méfiante pour ça!_

_Mikiido : Merciii :D Dimanche? Pourquoi dimanche? Mmh je ne sais pas hein, tu survis avec autant de qualités en toi? mdr! Disons qu'il y a une histoire qui est un peu dark, une autre qui se passerait dans le futur et une troisième un peu tirée d'un film romantique très connu! Ca t'aide? *siffle*_

* * *

**12 décembre**

Assises sur des chaises en bois au deuxième rang d'une salle remplie de parents d'élèves plus ou moins fiers de leur progéniture, Quinn et Santana assistaient au premier concours d'orthographe de Santiago. Ce dernier semblait avoir hérité des facilités de Quinn en ce qui concerne tout ce qui touche aux études. Bien qu'il préférait largement passer du temps avec ses frères et sœurs à se défouler plutôt que d'avoir le nez dans ses bouquins.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait réussi à se hisser en finale du concours, face à Alison Puckerman. Puck et Brittany se trouvaient d'ailleurs assis à la gauche de Santana, qui avait Elora sur ses genoux. Maxie, assise à la droite de Quinn, regardait son petit frère avec un air fier qui la faisait ressemble encore plus à Santana, si c'était possible. Et Alejandro était tranquillement assis sur ses genoux, jouant avec des mèches de cheveux de sa plus grande sœur.

**- Ma fille va écraser ton fils Lopez**, lança Puck à Santana.

**- Pour ça il faudrait qu'elle n'ait pas hérité de tes capacités intellectuelles. Ça va faire huit ans que je te rappelle que c'est Fabray-Lopez**, répondit sèchement Santana.

Quinn et Brittany échangèrent un regard entendu puis un sourire, toutes les deux bien habituées à ce genre de scènes entre les deux meilleurs amis. Du reste, lorsque Puck voulu répondre à la latine, Britt' déposa doucement sa main sur le bras de son mari.

**- Si tu écoutais la réponse de Santiago Chéri, mmh ?**

Malgré sa petite grimace, Puck ne répondit rien et se contenta donc de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise avec un air boudeur sur le visage, faisant sourire Brittany. Tout ce petit monde reporta donc son attention sur Santiago, qui s'approchait du micro.

**- Très bien Santiago, **sourit sa professeur**. Si tu épelles correctement ce mot, tu as gagné. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera Alison. D'accord ?**

**- Ok**, répondit le petit blond en haussant les épaules.

**- On dirait toi Q**, sourit Santana.

- **Définitivement**, sourit à son tour Brittany.

Quinn sourit également et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme, la faisant sourire de nouveau. Santana déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se retourner en direction de la scène. La maîtresse de Santiago reprit la parole, juste au moment où Maxie fit glisser Alejandro sur les genoux de Quinn.

**- Epelle-moi « Condescendant » s'il te plait. **

**- **_**Joder**_** c'est quoi ce mot ?** ronchonna Santana. **Je suis sûre que Finnocence ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire. Ce concours est truqué.**

Quinn sourit doucement en accordant toute l'attention nécessaire à leur fils. Qui se trompa malheureusement dans l'orthographe du mot, faisant faire une grimace à Santana. Heureusement, Puck ne fit aucun commentaire ou remarque, et proposa même d'aller boire un verre pour terminer l'après-midi sur une bonne note. Proposition qui fit naturellement acceptée à l'unanimité.

Quinn sourit en voyant leur fils revenir timidement vers sa famille, tenant sa médaille d'argent entre ses mains.

**- Salut Champion**, lui fit affectueusement Santana en lui ébouriffant les cheveux alors que Quinn l'embrassait**. On va boire un sirop avec les Puckerman, tu es d'accord ?**

**- Oui,** sourit Santiago avant de se tourner vers Elora qui réclamait apparemment son attention.

Ils partirent donc rejoindre leurs voitures le temps de faire le trajet, avant de s'arrêter dans un établissement qu'ils savaient tranquille. Parce que malgré tout, les paparazzis les collaient de temps en temps, et ni Quinn ni Santana ne souhaitaient que le visage de leurs enfants soient exposés à la une de ces journaux.

**- Je vais passer la commande**, fit Quinn une fois qu'ils se furent installés à une immense table. **Donc si je résume… Une bière, deux cocas, un fanta et du sirop grenadine pour tous les enfants ?**

Un oui général retentit autour de la table, faisant sourire doucement la blonde.

**- Prends peut-être de l'eau pour Ale' Querida**, fit néanmoins Santana.

**- No ! Si'op,** bouda ce dernier en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sa moue boudeuse était tellement Santanesque que Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rigoler avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

**- Va pour le sirop **_**Corazon**_**. **

**- Je viens t'aider Maman !** fit Santiago en sautant sur ses jambes.

Il se saisit de la main de sa mère et ils prirent la direction du comptoir, où ils durent attendre quelques instants avant d'être servi. Un petit silence de quelques secondes s'installa, avant que Santiago ne reprenne la parole.

**- Mamá est fâchée que je n'ai pas gagné le concours** ? s'enquit-il timidement.

**- Bien sûr que non**, sourit doucement Quinn. **On est toutes les deux très fières de toi. Et tu peux être fier de toi aussi. Ne fais pas les choses pour qu'on soit fières de toi Tiago, mais parce que tu aimes ce que tu fais.**

Apparemment satisfait de cette réponse, Santiago offrit un sourire à sa maman avant de se coller doucement contre elle. Quinn lui sourit à son tour, caressant doucement ses cheveux blonds avant de lui poser sa main sur son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de leur table, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur Alison, qui lui sourit. Santiago lui offrit son plus beau sourire en retour, avant de se retourner. Et, naturellement, Quinn ne manqua pas cet échange.

**- Tu sais**, reprit Santiago, **je savais comment on écrit condescendant.** **Je l'ai vu sur un texte de chanson de Mamá.**

**- Tu étais stressé ? **demanda Quinn.

**- Non… Je voulais qu'Alison gagne le concours**.

Une information qui fit sourire doucement Quinn. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cela, étant peut-être un peu trop habituée à la manie de Maxie de toujours vouloir gagner. Bien que connaissant Santiago, cela ne l'étonna pas plus que cela.

**- Ah oui ?** dit-elle simplement.

**- Oui. Je la trouve plutôt cool**, murmura-t-il en rougissant.

**- Oh, elle l'est définitivement**, sourit Quinn en embrassant une nouvelle fois son fils.

**- Tu trouves ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

Une confirmation qui fit sourire doucement Santiago, avant qu'ils ne puissent enfin passer commande. Et, en revenant s'asseoir à leur table, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de se caler dans les bras de Santana. Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Leurs enfants grandissaient définitivement trop vite, et elle craignait de se transformer en Judy Fabray.

* * *

_Voilà voilà :)_

_Santiago amoureux d'Alison, c'est pas mignon? *_*_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, la petite famille Quinntana ira jouer dans la neige, pour le plus grand bonheur de Santana (a)_

_Prenez soin de vous et bonne journée :)_

_A demain!_

**_Louguia_**


	13. 13 décembre

_Bonjour bonjour, lecteurs de mon coeur!_

_Je suis à la bouuuuuurre! Mais je prends quand même le temps de venir par ici, je ne suis pas trop gentille? Oui je sais, je m'épate moi-même. _

_Voilà donc les aventures des Quinntana à la neige! J'espère que vous apprécierez :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**covergirls06 :** Coucou, merci beaucoup :) Les pics de Santana et Puck sont juste trop drôles dans la série, alors ça me manquait un peu je dois dire! Il craque pour elle oui :)_

_**littlesitter :** Oh bah dis... Passe moi un peu de ta patate hein, parce que moi c'est même plus de la purée à ce niveau-là x) Mais si tu veux mon avis, le gel a passé ton hublot et ça t'a attaqué le cerveau x) Il fait monstre froid! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! Et oui, malgré le fait qu'ils aient deux mamans et qu'une est une rock star connue du monde entier, ils sont une vraie famille avant tout :) Message de tolérance bonjouuur! J'aime la neige, à condition qu'elle m'emmerde pas quand je conduis! C'est "marrant" mais je me suis dis la même chose, ça m'a même empêchée de partir pendant un sacré moment!_

_**bluemoon61 :** Mdr ça y est, tu as ton chouchou? Ca va faire plaisir à Ale' je pense en tout cas x) Ah oui quand même! T'es un peu un acharné du travail hein, t'as le moral c'est bien! Boaaah... 20'000 km avec mon jet privé je le fais en deux heures *siffle* Ah bah je t'enverrai une cargaison pour Noël x) Je suis sûre que c'est magnifique :) C'est vrai! Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée, comme dirait je ne sais plus qui! Mais cette phrase est complètement et totalement véridique :) Oh si Dianna sur ma banquette arrière *_* Le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas de voiture, alors elle peut venir directement dans mon lit *siffle* Pour mes vacances de Noël, j'ai prévu d'hiberner tout d'abord, et ensuite de les passer avec ma Grand-Maman :) Mes parents et une de mes soeurs vont à Majorque et l'autre ira chez son copain, alors je reste avec elle :) Et toi des plans de prévus?_

_**Titimaya** : Haha attention, parce qu'entre Alison et Santiago, ils te reprendront hein! Mais oui, marions-les!_

_**meg1287 :** Merci M'dame :) Je suis sûre que ça ferait un trop beau couple! Je vais aller écrire à Ryan Murphy pour qu'il adapte mes histoires à la vraie série tiens x)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** C'est vrai qu'elle semble aller mieux de ce côté là, mais ce n'est pas encore la joie! J'espère juste qu'elle va bien. Tu vas pouvoir voir Santana dans la neige dès maintenant, elle est pas belle la vie?_

_**Totoche77 :** Je ne connais pas du tout, mais j'irai regarder sur Google map tout à l'heure :) Bouuuuh c'est pas bien de fumer hein d'abord! Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et de ton compliment en tout cas :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Mdr le truc qui casse tout le mythe! Des énormes ronflements avec la bouche ouverte et la bave qui coûle, t'sais x) Santiago est un gentleman ;)_

_**oce1402 :** Ah bah si elle te regarde pas genre "Arrête de me matter ou je te bute" c'est déjà ça x) tu m'étonnes, moi non plus je ne suis pas très préteuse dans mon genre (a) Haha ce sera... Non bah je dis rien sur le chapitre, tu n'as cas lire tiens :P_

_**Mikiido :** Non non je ne t'ai pas piqué tes idées, ne t'inquiète pas :) Tu en sauras plus quand j'aurai décidé quelle histoire commencer d'abord x) Ta modestie me décoiffe ma p'tite Miki x)  
_

_**Guest :** T'imagine? x) Tu apprends que ta maman a été amoureuse de celle de ton petit-ami, ça peut te faire un choc quand même! Oui plus qu'un dodo et c'est le week-end!  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** Très juste, une belle logique implacable x) Santiago est mignon oui, il a pris quelques gênes de Quinn, définitivement x) Merci de ton commentaire :)  
_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Ils ont des mères super, normal qu'ils soient aussi bien dans leurs baskets :) Et oui c'est une vraie petite famille :) Et l'amitié Pucktana est toujours aussi complexe, je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ça changerait! J'aimerais bien voir du Quinntana pendant le retour de Di' aussi, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera faisable!_

_**ReginaLopez :** Santiago est amoureux ;) Ah d'accord, bah sois la bienvenue par ici alors :P Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas reviewer tous les jours, je ne suis pas derrière mes lecteurs avec un fouet pour qu'ils commentent mes histoires! Enfin... Pas au début du moins *sourire innocent*  
_

* * *

**13 décembre**

Soupirant doucement, Santana maugréa en regardant ses deux aînés s'habiller avec entrain et rires pour aller se rouler dans la neige. Alejandro se trouvait dans ses bras et venait tout juste de fêter son premier anniversaire, et il n'allait pas échapper non plus à ce que les gens appelaient – stupidement, à son avis – l'or blanc. Quinn arriva à son tour dans l'entrée, Elora dans ses bras, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine fermée de sa femme. Santana avait toujours détesté la neige. Déposant la petite blonde sur le sol, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Santana pour déposer ses lèvres dans son cou.

**- Si tu t'habillais, plutôt que de faire la tête ?**

**- Je suis habillée**, fit remarquer la latine.

En vérité, elle portait uniquement un jeans, des bottes et une veste d'hiver. Pas de gants, ni d'écharpes et encore moins de bonnets, contrairement à Quinn et à leurs enfants. Levant les yeux au ciel, Quinn décida de ne pas se battre une nouvelle fois contre la latine, d'autant plus que cette dernière avait bizarrement accepté de les accompagner pour aller s'amuser dans la neige. Ce qu'elle semblait regretter amèrement désormais.

**- Alors on peut y aller,** lança Quinn après avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois Santana.

Maxie et Santiago, rentrés de l'école il y a une heure, ouvrirent joyeusement la porte et coururent sur la petite colline située à l'arrière de leur maison, qui faisait parti de leur terrain. Habituellement elle n'avait aucune utilité, mais puisque la neige avait décidé de tomber sur Los Angeles cette année, autant qu'elle serve ! Prenant Alejandro dans ses bras le temps que Santana ferme la porte à clé, elle fit quelques pas dans la direction de Maxie et Santiago, alors qu'Elora la suivait tant bien que mal.

**- **_**Madre de Dios**_**, je déteste la neige**, maugréa Santana en rejoignant Quinn et Alejandro au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Contente de voir que les enfants ont réussi à te traîner dehors**, fit remarquer Quinn avec un petit sourire malicieux. **Je n'ai jamais réussi cet exploit…**

**- Vraiment ?**

Souriant à son tour, Santana la regarda en arquant un sourcil. C'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours fait la tête lorsqu'elles devaient sortir dans la neige de New Haven, mais elle n'avait jamais refusé un moment passé avec Quinn. Même si c'était pour faire des anges dans la neige. Mais Quinn n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une boule de neige s'écrasa sur le côté gauche du visage de Santana. La blonde eut tout juste le temps de couvrir les oreilles de leur fils cadet de ses mains avant que de nombreux jurons sortent, en espagnols, de la bouche de Santana. La latine se retourna Santiago, qui la regardait avec un petit sourire sur une expression désolée.

_**- Santiago Alberto Fabray-Lopez, tienes aburrimientos graves. (tu as des graves ennuis).**_

**- Pardón, Mamá**, murmura le petit blond avec le même regard que Quinn lui lançait pour l'amadouer.

**- Laisse-le**, fit Quinn en enlevant son gant pour enlever la neige qui s'était glissée entre le cou et la veste de Santana. **Je ne crois pas qu'il l'a fait exprès.**

**- Tes gamins vont me tuer**, ronchonna Santana.

- **Mes gamins ? **répéta Quinn avec un petit sourire amusé.

**- Oui bon bref. **_**Vale**_**. **

Rigolant doucement, Quinn termina d'enlever la neige sur le visage et dans le cou de Santana, avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Cette dernière ne put retenir un sourire malgré tout, avant de lui offrir un petit sourire lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent.

**- Pourquoi tu ne joues pas tranquillement ici avec Elora et Ale' ? **

Leur regard glissa sur la petite blonde qui regardait la neige avec une drôle de tête. Elle ne savait apparemment pas encore si elle comptait la toucher ou pas, mais l'observait attentivement. Santana eut un petit sourire devant ce petit minois si semblable à celui de Quinn, avant de tendre ses bras en direction d'Alejandro.

**- Ok, va te rouler dans la neige alors !**

Rigolant, Quinn déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Santana après avoir déposé délicatement Alejandro dans les bras de sa femme. Puis elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées en direction de Maxie et Santiago qui se mirent à rigoler et à crier en voyant leur mère leur foncer dessus. Souriant devant une telle scène, Santana regarda les trois joyeux troublions quelques minutes, avant de sentir qu'Elora tirait doucement sur son pantalon pour attirer son attention.

_**- Jugar(jouer) Mamá? **_

Assise dans la neige, la petite blonde regardait sa mère avec une petite forme d'interrogation dans les yeux. Yeux qui étaient également remplis d'un tel espoir que Santana n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire non.

_**- Si Princessa**_, sourit Santana.

Alejandro toujours dans ses bras, elle s'assit dans la neige et sentit immédiatement le froid et son pantalon devenir humide. Elle regretta instantanément de ne pas avoir enfilé un pantalon de ski, mais elle craignait pour son aspect physique. A son avis, il n'y avait que Quinn pour continuer à être incroyablement sexy et attirante dans une combinaison de ski.

De son côté, Quinn s'amusait effectivement beaucoup avec Maxie et Santiago. Les trois s'étaient lancés dans une bataille de boules de neige épique, où les deux enfants avaient finalement décidé de prendre leur mère pour cible. Se protégeant tant bien que mal le visage à l'aide de ses mains, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

**- Hey ! Vous êtes censés vous visez mutuellement, bande de petits monstres !**

Rigolant à leur tour, les deux enfants continuèrent pourtant à viser Quinn, bien que c'était habituellement plus dans les bras ou les jambes qu'elles recevaient la neige, les deux petits n'ayant pas assez de force pour envoyer autant de force à une telle distance. Jusqu'à ce qu'une boule ne frôle le crâne de Quinn, qui ne l'évita que grâce à une habilité extrême.

**- Très proche Tiago !** lança-t-elle.

Rigolant une nouvelle fois, Santiago et Maxie en « tapèrent cinq ». Mais c'était sans compter Quinn qui profita de cet instant courir en direction de ses enfants et de les faire tomber doucement dans la neige. Entre deux éclats de rire, ils finirent tous les trois par s'allonger sur le sol et regarder les nuages passer devant leurs yeux.

**- Maman ?** appela Maxie au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu es la meilleure maman du monde.**

**- Ooooh merci Chérie**, sourit Quinn en attrapa son visage d'une main pour déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

**- A égalité avec Mamá !** lança Santiago.

**- Oh oui elle l'est aussi**, sourit Quinn. **Allons rouler en bas de la colline !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

- **Mamá regarde !**

Quittant le visage d'Alejandro des yeux, Santana son attention sur Elora qui pointait un petit tas de neige à l'aide de son doigt.

**- C'est très joli,** sourit Santana. **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

_**- Tú Mamá ! **_

_**- Gracias mi Amor. ¿ Quieres que haga a Elora? (Merci mon amour. Tu aimerais que je fasse Elora ?)**_

_**- Si !**_

Qui pourrait résister devant une réplique presque parfaite de la femme qu'elle aimait, rigolant et souriant tout en tapant des mains ? Personne, surtout lorsque la femme en question était Quinn Fabray et qu'on l'aimait depuis de nombreuses années. C'est sûrement pour ces raisons que Santana se lança dans la fabrication d'une sculpture de neige, ignorant ces doigts qui devenaient aussi engourdis que son arrière-train.

- **Et voilà**, sourit Santana au bout de quelques instants. **Une petite Elora des neiges. **

**- Beau ! Mamá, Elora ! **fit joyeusement la blondinette en pointant tour à tour les petits tas de neige.

Santana lui offrit un grand sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa petite joue rosit par le froid, ignorant le fait qu'elle commençait à claquer des dents. Elles furent rejointes par Quinn, qui avait laissé les deux plus grands jouer ensemble. Santana se releva tant bien que mal en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Alejandro qui avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras confortables de sa mère.

**- Tu as intérêt à trouver une bonne chose pour me réchauffer**, lui lança malicieusement Santana lorsqu'elle fut à leur hauteur.

**- Je suppose que tu ne parles pas de chocolat chaud ?** sourit Quinn en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Santana.

**- Non. Définitivement pas.**

* * *

_Vous croyez que Santana parle de fondue au fromage? *siffle*_

_Courage c'est bientôt le week-eeeeeeeeeend! Et j'ai une migraine qui se réveiiiiiiiiiiiiiille. Tiens j'ai une question pour vous, vous pourriez me trouver dans quelle série/film/dessin animé est tiré la phrase "Ma vie c'est d'la meeeeeeeeeeeerde"? Parce que je l'ai en tête depuis hier matin et je n'arrive pas à retrouver d'où elle vient.  
_

_Oui ma vie, c'est d'la merde x)  
_

_Passez une bonne journée et à demain!_

**_Louguia_**


	14. 14 décembre

_Bonjour bonjour mes petits lecteurs!_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Mieux que moi j'espère, je sors du dentiste et cet enfoiré m'a fait super mal. J'ai encore mal d'ailleurs, et en plus je bave. *3615 mylife* x)_

_Merci pour vos commentaires en tout cas, et pardon pour l'heure tardive de postage du chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**covergirls06 :** Coucou :) Merci beaucoup! Mdr Santana peut être assez dangereuse quand elle s'énerve, je te l'accorde! Santana restera toujours Santana quoiqu'il arrive :P_

_**meg1287** : Ton préféré? :) C'est chouette, en tout cas il était cool à écrire, je me suis bien amusée :) Oh Lisa Leblanc, tu as raison c'est bien ça! Merci beaucoup :D Bonne journée à toi aussi :)_

_**Charlie89 :** Ah je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu n'ai pas commenté x) Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment en tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil :) Et je suis contente que tu me lises tous les jours :D On perd tous dix ans d'âge mental quand il commence à neiger je crois x)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** C'est vrai tu as complètement raison :) Santana dans la neige c'est quelque chose oui, définitivement x) En tout cas Quinn ne s'ennuie jamais avec son amoureuse! Peut-être qu'elles peuvent allier le chocolat chaud et la manière dont parlait Santana remarque *siffle*_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper** : Bah oui de la fondue au fromage, what else? (a) Nespresso. Et c'est pas grave pour la citation, on me l'a trouvée (a) T'as de la chance d'être en vacances et en stage, mes stages commencent au mois de mars et j'ai HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE. J'aime pô l'école._

_**oce1402 :** Heureusement oui, ça doit mettre assez mal à l'aise quand même :P Les Quinntana à la neige, ça pourrait faire un titre de BD je trouve x) Mdr ça peut devenir leur mot de code! "Chérie j'ai envie d'une fondue au fromage" au lieu de dire "Chérie j'ai envie de l'amour avec toi toute la nuit" quand tu le dis en public, je suis sûre que ça passe mieux!_

_**Totoche77 :** Merci :) Santana ronchonne à longueur de temps x) Mais elle vient de Porto Rico la pauvre, il faut la comprendre hein! La neige ça ne se trouve pas beaucoup par là-bas x) Oui j'imagine trop Quinn en combi' de ski, elle doit être trop mignonne (L) Merci de ton commentaire et passe une bonne journée :)_

_**littlesitter :** Bonjour bonjour Madame la babysitter! Merci pour les patates x) J'aime bien toutes les sortes de purées moi je dois dire! Mais je suis gentille! *regard de Chapotté* Oh la vache... Les routes gelées on n'a pas trop ça par ici, ils salent tous les soirs pour éviter que ça se passe justement... Faut bien qu'ils utilisent nos impôts x) Tu devrais aller prendre le bus en patin :) Ah moi j'avais coupé tous les ponts justement pour ne pas me laisser tenter à nouveau, et j'ai vraiment bien fais. Maxie n'a rien contre Santana, elle a juste dit ça à Quinn parce que c'est elle qui se trouvait en sa compagnie c'est tout :) Je les adore les Quinntana moi *_*_

_**QuinnTana4everL **: Non elle n'aime pas la neige mais c'est sûrement à cause de ses origines x) Mmh non Santana ne sera pas malade étrangement *siffle* Leurs enfants sont trop adorables, je veux les mêmes moi *_* Maxie adolescente ça va donner si tu veux mon avis, d'autant plus quand tu te rappelles comment étaient Quinn et Santana pendant leur période lycée hein! Non non ce n'était pas VDM mais j'ai trouvé la réponse à ma question quand même, merci beaucoup :) _

_**gleek 1909 :** Moi ironique? Jamais (a) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes reviews en tout cas :) Haha tu étais en retard aussi? Il y a du avoir un bug dans l'heure internationale hein, parce que ma prof était en retard et trois de ma classe aussi x)  
_

* * *

**1****4 décembre**

Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, Santana remarqua rapidement que quelque chose clochait aujourd'hui. Il était plus de 8h du matin, et Quinn était toujours couchée. Elles avaient la chance que leurs enfants aient hérité de leurs gênes de marmotte – Santiago avait été le plus long à faire ses nuits et il les avaient fait à 3 mois – mais habituellement Quinn se levait aux alentours de 7h30 pour préparer un petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde, et ensuite la rejoindre dans le lit pour une séance câlins dont elles avaient le secret.

Or, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Se relevant sur un coude, Santana fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bêtement soulagée en entendant la respiration profonde de Quinn. La blonde était drapée autour d'elle, alors que la brune se trouvait allongée sur le dos. L'une de leur nombreuse position pour dormir. Caressant doucement son dos, Santana déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

**- Querida ?** appela-t-elle doucement.

**- Mmh… **

**- Ça va ?** demanda la brune en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**- Je ne me sens pas très bien**, avoua Quinn d'une voix rauque.

La remontant délicatement à sa hauteur, Santana laissa la blonde déposer sa tête sur son propre coussin. Imitant les gestes qu'elle se souvenait que sa mère avait avec elle, Santana déposa ses lèvres sur le front de sa blonde avant de se reculer brusquement.

**- Tu es brûlante,** lança-t-elle en déposant ses mains sur le visage de Quinn.

La blonde n'émit qu'un vague gémissement pour réponse, fermant les yeux pour profiter des mains fraîches de Santana sur son visage.

**- Tu as mal où ?** s'enquit la latine

**- À la tête et à la gorge. **

**- Reste allongée, je vais aller te chercher des médocs et un truc pour la gorge.**

Sans laisser le temps à Quinn de protester, la latine sortit de sous les couvertures, non sans déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa blonde. Elle enfila un peignoir par-dessus sa nuisette et sortit de la pièce en jetant un regard à Quinn. Cette dernière la regardait faire, certifiant à Santana que ce n'était certainement pas de la comédie. Jamais Quinn n'aurait accepté de rester couchée en étant en pleine possession de ses moyens, d'autant plus que leurs quatre enfants étaient présents aujourd'hui.

Quinn somnola légèrement le temps que Santana refasse son apparition avec un petit plateau, chargé de toast qu'elle avait tartiné, de fruit et d'une tasse de thé dont elle avait eu la recette grâce à sa mère. Santana refusait de lui dire ce qu'elle mettait dedans, lui certifiant à chaque fois qu'elle aimait s'occuper d'elle. Elora la suivait ainsi que Lennon, et le chat sauta souplement sur le lit pour se rouler en boule aux pieds de Quinn.

**- Maman malade ?** questionna Elora en regardant Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Si Princessa**_**. Ouvre la bouche Querida**, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Quinn.

Cette dernière voulut protester et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé, avant d'obéir. Elle laissa Santana lui glisser un médicament dans la bouche, avant de se saisir de la bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui tendait.

**- Où sont les trois autres ?** demanda Quinn en regardant Elora grimper elle aussi sur le lit.

**- Maxie et Santiago déjeunent au salon et Ale' est avec eux. Je l'ai mis dans le parc, après l'avoir changé et nourri. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps d'ailleurs, mais il a pleuré à l'instant même où je suis entré dans sa chambre, alors…**

**- C'est rien Bébé, je m'étais rendormie de toute manière. **

Souriant à Elora qui avait relevé le duvet pour se glisser à ses côtés, elle lui tendit un quartier de mandarine que la petite blonde se dépêcha de manger. Les deux amoureuses ne purent que sourire devant le visage réjouit de leur fille, et Santana décida de leur tenir compagnie quelques instants.

**- Je suis sûre que c'est le fait de t'être roulée dans la neige hier**, fit Santana en regardant Elora crapahuter jusqu'à Lennon.

**- Peut-être**, répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules. **Heureusement que les deux grands n'ont rien. **

**- Tu te fais vieille**, sourit Santana. **Tu supportes moins bien les choses. Peut-être que je devrais me trouver une petite jeune ?**

**- Essaye seulement pour voir Lopez**, lança Quinn en lui administrant un coup derrière la tête.

Santana rigola et se massa doucement l'arrière de la tête, avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de sa blonde. Quinn ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir contre sa femme, qui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

**- Petit un, ce sera Fabray-Lopez, et petit deux, je doute que quelqu'un arrive un jour à ta cheville**, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Après une vingtaine de minutes et s'être assurée que Quinn ai avalé tout de son petit-déjeuner, son thé et son médicament, Santana décida qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Elle récupéra donc Elora pour l'emmener au salon avec ses frères et sœurs embrassant une nouvelle fois Quinn avant de refermer délicatement la porte. Et il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à Quinn avant de sombrer profondément dans un sommeil réparateur.

•••

Tirée de son sommeil par Lennon qui grattait à la porte de la chambre pour sortir de la pièce, Quinn se releva tant bien que mal de son lit et en profita pour faire un rapide tour aux toilettes. Elle aurait voulu rejoindre le salon où le reste de sa petite famille se trouvait, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez bien pour cela, et surtout elle craignait de les contaminer à leur tour. La tête lui tournant atrocement, elle dû se tenir au mur pour marcher droit.

**- Tu fais quoi ?**

La voix de Santana, un brin trop sèche du goût de Quinn, la fit sursauter. Le côté appuyé contre le mur, elle s'était arrêté quelques secondes en fermant les yeux, histoire de calmer un peu sa tête qui faisait danser les choses autour d'elle.

**- Je suis allé aux toilettes, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne**, murmura la blonde.

**- Et tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler ? T'es complètement inconsciente.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Santana un bras sous sa taille et l'entraîna avec elle en direction de leur chambre. Retrouvant sa place dans son lit, Quinn s'allongea sans rien dire, n'appréciant toujours aussi peu les fois où Santana lui parlait de cette manière. Ce que la latine sembla remarquer rapidement, très certainement aidée par le fait que Quinn venait de lui tourner le dos, toujours sans décrocher un mot.

**- Appelle-moi quand tu auras arrêté de te comporter comme une gamine de cinq ans**, ronchonna Santana en quittant la pièce.

Mais la latine ne supportait pas de se disputer avec Quinn et ne tarda pas à culpabiliser. Comme presque à chaque fois, son inquiétude avait prit le dessus et elle s'était enflammée pour pas grand-chose. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, lorsqu'elle était inquiète ou qu'elle avait peur, elle élevait la voix ou se mettait carrément à crier.

Alors, après avoir fait manger leurs enfants et avoir mis Alejandro et Elora au lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de retourner dans leur chambre à coucher. Quinn était toujours allongée, dans la même position, si bien que Santana ne put voir si la blonde était endormie ou non. Restant silencieuse au cas où Quinn dormait toujours, la latine grimpa doucement sur le lit et s'allongea aux côtés de sa blonde. Qui ne dormait pas, et tourna légèrement la tête en sentant Santana passer un bras autour de sa taille et se coller contre elle.

**- Je suis désolée**, murmura Santana en déposant ses lèvres contre l'épaule de sa blonde. **Je me suis inquiétée et j'ai réagi comme une abrutie. **

**- C'est pas grave**, soupira Quinn en haussant les épaules.** Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude…**

**- Je suis désolée**, répéta la brune. **Tu te sens mieux ?**

**- Un peu.**

Se décollant de Quinn pour la faire rouler sur le dos, elle déposa une nouvelle fois ses mains sur son visage, constatant avec un petit soulagement que la fièvre semblait avoir bien baissé.

**- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?** proposa la brune en caressant doucement la joue de Quinn.

**- Pas pour l'instant**, répondit la blonde en soutenant son regard. **Mais merci Tana.**

**- C'est normal. Je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?**

**- Mmh… Me faire des câlins, des bisous, me dire que tu m'aimes et que je suis la plus belle. **

Rigolant, Santana se glissa sous les draps et s'allongea sur Quinn en passant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle rigolait oui, mais était incroyablement soulagée de voir que Quinn ne semblait pas lui en tenir spécialement rigueur. Elle se détestait lorsqu'elle avait ce genre comportement avec elle, d'autant plus qu'elle était malade. Déposant ses lèvres sur chacune de ses joues et chaque partie de son visage pour terminer sur ses lèvres, Santana sentit les lèvres de Quinn s'étirer sous les siennes.

**- Te quiero**, murmura Santana contre ses lèvres. **Et même malade, tu restes la plus belle du monde. Et je suis désolée d'être nulle.**

**- Tu n'es pas nulle**, répondit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel et en caressant doucement le visage de Santana de ses doigts. **Je ne me serais pas mariée à une nulle et on n'aurait pas eu quatre magnifiques enfants ensemble.**

Une remarque qui fit sourire Santana tendrement. Et, devant ce sourire si lumineux, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle se pencha un peu en avant pour attraper les lèvres de Santana et échanger un nouveau baiser avec elle.

**- Et c'est toi la plus belle du monde**, sourit Quinn après leur baiser.

* * *

_Santana ne s'habille pas bien mais c'est Quinn qui est malade... _

_Qui a envie de faire un câlin à notre blondinette préférée?_

_Je vous souhaite un bon samedi et vous dis à demain :)_

**_Louguia_**


	15. 15 décembre

_Bonjour bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés :)_

_Et oui un petit poste plus tôt que d'habitude, mais comme ça je ne vous fais pas attendre pendant des plombes demain matin :)_

_Comment ça va chez vous? Pas trop enneigés? Chez moi il a neigé touuuuute la journée et c'est tout gelé. C'est joli, mais ça doit être vraiment très casse-gueule!_

_Et j'ai fais mon sapin de Noël \o/_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**oce1402 :** Oh mon dieu le rougissement je comprends tout à fait ce que ça fait! Il m'arrive de rougir quand je regarde quelqu'un que je ne devrais pas forcément (a) Mdr j'imagine pas la tête des enfants oui x) Et oui, Quinn et Santana partagent tout, même les microbes! Non mais pour sa défense, Santana ne s'est pas roulée dans la neige... Et Quinn l'a réchauffée (a) Santana est une force de la nature x) Merci à toi de me lire tous les jours :)_

_**Bluemoon61 :** Je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de vacances x) Un peu beaucoup maso oui, tu as du courage et je t'admire! J'espère que tu vas tenir le coup. Ok j'arriverai demain alors, à moins qu'il y ait des chutes de neige ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Je te ferai des cadeaux de chocolat alors, et un meeting je prends aussi! Haha ouiiii je suis romantique, mais on peut faire plein de choses dans un lit hein, pas que des cochonneries! Le grand jeu oui, tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique x) Moi je suis la plus grande, et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas de tout repos non plus... Surtout quand l'une d'entre elle se prend pour une petite princesse. Plage *_* C'est une manière intéressante de voir la vie :) Profiter de chaque instant pour être souriante et l'être si/quand je rencontrerai la bonne personne. J'adore :)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Parce que Santana est une forme de la nature! Mais oui, Santana s'est inquiétée pour sa blonde adorée voilà tout :) Haha j'espère, sinon les trois autres seront jaloux hein! La jalousie se transmet de mères en enfants chez les Quinntana x) La suite? Mmh... Tu verras bien tiens :D Merci de ton commentaire et j'espère à demain :)_

_**meg1287 :** Et un câlin pour Meg, un! Bon Santana te surveillera et aura très certainement une carabine, mais si tu gardes tes mains à la bonne place rien de bien méchant ne devrait se passer (a) Moh une écrivaine d'enfer? C'est très gentil ça dis-moi :) Santana aime prendre soin de sa femme :)_

_**gleek 1909 :** Ah bah si tu as réussi à le prendre et sans te casser une jambe, c'est le top! Mdr je pense que Chronos s'est endormi sur son sablier géant, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là personnellement. Rien de plus chiant oui, mais elle se fait chouchouter par sa femme alors ça pourrait être pire quand même ;)  
_

_**Charlie89 :** Ca aurait fait un gros dodo si tu n'étais pas réveillée à cette heure-là hein x) Non il n'a pas été gentil avec moi u_u J'ai du manger un bouillon et du riz hier soir tellement ça me faisait mal... Mdr lui mordre les doigts? J'y penserai la prochaine fois tiens!  
_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Mdrrr j'ai un esprit super mal tourné oui, c'est pas tous les jours faciles :P D'accord un autre câlin pour Quinn, mais toi aussi je te préviens que Santana risque de te mordre si tu as les mains baladeuses hein :P _

_**Titimaya :** Merci beaucoup :) Bon dimanche et à demain!_

_**Totoche77 :** La vie est trop injuste oui, la preuve x) Pauvre Quinn! J'aurais bien aimé mais malheureusement la place est déjà prise par Santana, qui est assez jalouse et possessive dans son genre hein! Elle a mis leurs enfants au courant qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller maman x) Une dispute? Ah bah oui c'est tout à fait possible :) Je te ferai ça dans quelques chapitres je pense!_

_**willowpotetose :** Séance câlin même!_

* * *

**15 décembre**

Le lendemain matin, Quinn se réveilla en se sentant un peu mieux. Il faut dire que Santana avait pris soin d'elle comme seule elle en était capable. Malgré les années qui étaient passées depuis qu'elles s'étaient mise en couple, Santana était toujours aussi tendre et présente pour elle. Et il faut bien dire que Quinn le lui rendait bien. Mais, lorsqu'elle se réveilla et qu'elle constata qu'il était plus de neuf heures et qu'un étrange silence régnait dans leur maison, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui clochait.

La place à côté d'elle était vide et froide, ce qui voulait dire que les baisers que Santana avait déposés sur son front et le coin de ses lèvres en se levant s'étaient passé il y a au moins une bonne heure. Se levant précautionneusement pour éviter que sa tête se mette à tourner, Quinn s'enroula dans le peignoir en soie de Santana et sortit de leur chambre. Le salon était entièrement vide, mis à part les quelques jouets qui trainaient par terre, et le silence qui régnait à l'étage lui apprit qu'aucun de leurs enfants ne s'y trouvaient. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Quinn se rendit dans le repaire de Santana, espérant y trouver sa femme.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée lorsqu'elle vit que Santana s'y trouvait. Assise sur sa chaise de bureau et penchée sur un bloc-notes, elle semblait prise d'une grande aspiration. La demoiselle planchait sur son troisième album, et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il marcherait aussi bien que les deux premiers. Mais, si elle était complètement prise par ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire, Santana remarqua Quinn dès qu'elle poussa doucement la porte de son bureau. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire alors que sa blonde s'approchait d'elle.

**- Holà mi Querida,** lui sourit-elle affectueusement en la faisant asseoir sur ses genoux. **Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Mieux**, répondit Quinn en jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers sur le bureau de sa femme.** Où sont les enfants ?**

**- Tes parents sont venus les chercher pour aller faire un tour en ville. Tu t'en souvenais plus ?**

**- J'ai un peu perdu la notion des choses avec ma journée maladie**, avoua Quinn.

**- C'est très compréhensible… Et que dirais-tu de me dire bonjour convenablement maintenant ?**

Rigolant doucement, Quinn déposa une main sur la joue de Santana, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Cela aussi était une chose qui n'avait pas changé malgré les années. Elles aimaient toujours autant s'échanger des baisers et se faire des câlins. Même si elles avaient moins de temps pour le faire, mais aucune des deux regrettaient leurs quatre enfants, loin de là.

**- Bonjour mon Amour**, murmura Quinn contre les lèvres de Santana.

_**- Holà bella rubita**_**. Est-ce qu'un petit-déjeuner au lit en ma compagnie te dirait ?**

**- Oh oui !**

Rigolant devant une telle exclamation, Santana abandonna son travail et se releva de sa chaise en entraînant Quinn avec elle en direction de la cuisine. Elle avait profité que sa blonde reprenne un peu de force pour avancer ses textes qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis hier. Elle avait un titre qui lui plaisait particulièrement, qu'elle avait simplement prénommé « Try » et qu'elle avait réussi à écrire et à composer avant que Quinn ne se réveille. La blonde, de son côté, avait le droit à quelques vacances pendant la période de Noël avant que le tournage de sa série ne reprenne.

Parlant et rigolant, elles se préparèrent un petit-déjeuner composé de viennoiseries qu'elles firent chauffer au four, de café et de jus de fruit. Mangue pour Santana et ananas pour Quinn. Une fois que le tout fut entièrement prêt, elles préparèrent un plateau qu'elles amenèrent jusque dans leur chambre, où elles se recouchèrent sous les draps. Santana ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une seconde avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de Quinn pour la serrer contre elle, et Quinn se laissa volontiers faire, déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa brune adorée.

Noël approchant, elles parlèrent de ce qu'elles avaient prévu pour les fêtes, et notamment de la grande soirée que Puck et Brittany étaient en train d'organiser pour nouvel an. Ils avaient invités beaucoup d'amis qui avaient eu aussi des enfants, ce qui faisaient que Quinn et Santana savaient que les Puckermann prendraient le soin de préparer des jeux pour les plus grands et que des pièces seront disponibles pour pouvoir coucher les petits comme Ale' ou même Elora.

**- J'ai l'impression d'être retournée il y a huit ans en arrière, avant que Maxie naisse**, sourit Santana en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Quinn.

**- Je vais prendre ça comme une bonne chose et que je n'ai pas pris une ride**, plaisanta la blonde.

**- Tu es toujours aussi belle, oui. Magnifique même. **

Quinn sourit doucement en sentant les lèvres de Santana glisser le long de son cou, lui provoquant des vagues de frissons qu'elle n'avait toujours pas appris à calmer ou même à gérer. Elle laissa Santana l'y embrasser de nombreuses fois, avant de relever le visage de la brune à sa hauteur et de l'embrasser. Longuement et savamment. Souriant à son tour, Santana les débarrassa du plateau qui se trouvait toujours sur leurs genoux, avant de sauter littéralement sur sa blonde. Cette dernière rigola lorsqu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos en travers de leur lit, avant de glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Santana. Cette dernière s'était couchée sur Quinn et se mit à embrasser chaque centimètre carré possible sur le visage de la blonde.

**- Et toujours aussi sexy, désirable et attirante**, murmura la latine en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Quinn.

La blonde rigola en sentant les mains habiles de Santana glisser sous les tissus de son peignoir et sa nuisette. Une nouvelle vague de frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Santana glisser sur sa peau. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour imiter Santana, lui mordant doucement la peau de son cou. Rigolant, la latine se releva pour la regarder en arquant un sourcil, faisant sourire malicieusement Quinn. Cette dernière profita de la position de Santana pour lui enlever une de ses – nombreuses – couches et envoyer balader un pull à capuche un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

**- C'est toi la plus magnifique, sexy, désirable et attirante**, lança Quinn avant d'attirer à nouveau Santana contre ses lèvres.

* * *

_Elles sont intenables ces deux-là, excusez-les hein x)_

_Qui parmi vous à regarder les NRJ Musics Awards? Vous êtes contents des résultats? Je suis déçue que Pink n'ai rien gagné moi, mais bon!  
_

_Bon dimanche, profitez bien de ce jour de calme :)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	16. 16 décembre

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés!_

_Comment allez-vous? Vous avez passé un bon week-end? _

_Le mien a été trop court, mais comme souvent j'ai envie de vous dire... Sauf que c'est bientôt les vacaaaaaaaaaances! Plus que quatre dodos *_*_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Bah écoute on ne se refait pas hein x) Puis à leur place je ferais pareil. Il faut bien des gens qui travaillent, c'est vrai. Mais t'as manqué quelque chose parce que j'ai vraiment bien aimé moi :) Tu as pu regarder les résultats?_

_**covergirls06 :** Coucou :) Merci beaucoup :) Bah oui elles profitent, il faut bien hein (a) Quinn est une excellente garde-malade :)_

_Titimaya : Et oui, l'amour s'entretient :) Et malgré les années qui passent, rien ne change et rien ne changera jamais je suis sûre (a)_

_**willowpotetose :** Ah bah bravo x) J'aurais du vous le rappeler avant tiens x) _

_**oce1402 :** Oui c'est horrible! Et encore plus quand on te le fait remarquer, tu deviens encore plus rouge! Et oui elle peut dire merci à Quinn, c'est elle qui a prit ses microbes du coup la pauvre x) Bah oui elles savent profiter l'une de l'autre ces deux petites amoureuses (L) Oui c'est vrai c'était pas mal :) Moi j'ai adoré la chanson Under chantée par Alex Hepburn et Olympe, c'était juste trop bien! Mais je suis pas sûre que Katy Perry va revenir hein, après le bug qu'il y a eu x) _

_**Rizzles-Faberry : **Coucou :) Merci beaucoup :) Mdr tu as vomi ton dîner après les NRJ? J'espère que c'était pas lié hein, sinon évite de les regarder encore une fois x) _

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Woooow un commentaire deux en un, comme le shampooing x) J'adore Pink oui :) Elle a une voix incroyable, une personnalité incroyable aussi et puis elle se prend pas la tête :) Je savais pas que tu étais fan des One Direction!_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Mdr je ne savais pas que tu aimais te faire mordre tiens, on en apprend de belle sur ce forum x) Et oui Santana est parfaite avec Quinn tout comme Quinn est parfaite avec Santana :) Moi j'ai bien aimé mais je faisais mille choses en même temps alors bon :P_

_**Totoche77 : **J'aime bien la neige mais là ça commence à faire beaucoup x) Surtout quand ça gèle comme ça. A ton service, je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrai la faire, je veux la faire bien... Mais j'ai déjà trouvé la raison de leur dispute x) Moi pas trop contente des résultats, je voulais que Pink gagne et Emmanuel Moire aussi... Mais bon!_

_**Charlie89 :** Ah bah bravo c'est du propre x) Mon mal de dent s'est arrangé, merci beaucoup de me l'avoir demandé :) Haha j'ai envie d'être malade et de me faire soigner par Santana moi aussi! Et même être malade en même temps que Quinn pour être dans le même lit qu'elle (a)  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** Ah bah rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir oublié de regarder! Mais il me semblait que c'était plus tard moi normalement non? Au moins de janvier ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Pink revient souvent dans mes chapitres oui, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup :)  
_

_**Mikiido :** Coucou :) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments c'est vraiment gentil :) Tu aimes bien voir Quinn qui est vulnérable? Je crois qu'un de mes scénarios de future fiction peut te plaire alors x) Oui j'ai un peu plus de temps qu'au début du mois, les vacances arrivent et ça fait vraiment du bien! Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire en tout cas c'est vraiment gentil._

_**bluemoon61 :** Coucou :) On est lundi mati et j'ai envie de retrouver mon lit moi aussi x) J'ai les vacances à partir de vendredi, 16h! Donc bientôt et j'ai vraiment hâte :) Oui désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir, mais avec les chutes de neige j'ai préféré ne pas tenter le diable (a) Si j'avais une journée avec Dianna? Ouh dur dur! Mais je pense qu'on irait se promener au bord du lac avant d'aller boire un chocolat chaud, ensuite je l'emmènerait tout près de chez moi parce qu'elle adore la campagne et que j'y habite, après je lui ferais couler un bain pour qu'elle s'y détende pendant que je prépare un petit repas aux chandelles *siffle* Bon c'est un peu à la va-vite mais tu m'as prise par surprise avec ta question x) Haha le soucis c'est qu'avec la princesse on se prend souvent la tête x) Oooh sur un ilôt privé? Tu me raconteras hein! Merci de ta review :)_

_**ittlesitter :** Coucou :) Une bonne action? Tu peux être fière de toi :) Oh merde, je suis désolée pour toi! Tu la connais bien et tout ça? Tu m'avais dis il y a quelques temps que tu faisais du babysitting, quand je t'ai dis que j'avais toujours mal lu ton pseudo et que je lisais littlesister x) Elle n'a rien du tout contre "ta Santana ;)_

_**meg1287 :** Merci :) Et non, trop de séduction qu'est-ce que tu veux! Et moi je ferais pareil aussi (a)_

* * *

**15 décembre**

**- Bon tu vas me dire pourquoi tu boudes ?**

Surprise dans ses pensées effectivement boudeuses, Santana reporta son attention sur sa femme. Cette dernière avait Elora assise sur ses genoux et faisait bouger doucement la poussette d'Alejandro d'avant en arrière dans le but de l'endormir. Ce dernier n'avait pas été vacciné contre la grippe à cause de son jeune âge, et avait apparemment attrapé un rhume qui l'empêchait de dormir correctement. Ce qui le rendait grinche.

**- Je ne boude pas**, répondit doucement Santana.

Quinn arqua un sourcil, lui certifiant qu'elle ne la croyait pas. À juste titre d'ailleurs, ce que Santana ne tarda pas à comprendre. La latine se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et reporta son attention sur la scène en face d'eux. Maxie et Santiago devaient donner leur premier spectacle de Noël organisé par l'école ce soir, et toute la famille Fabray-Lopez n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de se déplacer.

**- Dis-moi ce que tu as Tana, je peux peut-être t'aider.**

**- Tu vas te foutre de moi. **

**- Mais non**, répondit la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je ne me fous jamais de toi. **

Santana regarda à nouveau Quinn en arquant ses deux sourcils, dessinant un petit sourire coupable sur le visage de sa blonde.

**- Bon d'accord, peut-être de temps en temps. Mais qui aime bien châtie bien, comme dirait l'autre… Promis, je ne me moquerai pas.**

La brune fit une petite moue et hésita encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. Elle ne doutait pas de la promesse que venait de lui faire Quinn, mais elle se sentait elle-même un peu immature de réagir de cette manière.

**- Allez, dis-moi Bébé**, rajouta doucement Quinn.

Santana soupira doucement et regarda sa blonde se saisir de sa main avant de répondre.

**- Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ? Par rapport à Tiago ?**

**- Qu'il a laissé gagner Alison au concours d'orthographe parce qu'il la trouve « plutôt cool » ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Oui, je m'en souviens**, sourit Quinn. **Je t'ai même ajouté qu'à mon avis il était amoureux d'elle et que je ne serais pas surprise si les choses étaient partagées. Notre fils est le futur beau-gosse de son lycée, **ajouta-t-elle en souriant toujours.

Santana sourit à son tour, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ne doutait naturellement pas une seule seconde de la chose, très objectivement Santiago était un très bel enfant. Et bien élevé, grâce à l'amour et à la justesse de l'éducation qu'il avait reçu de ses deux mères.

**- Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui peut te faire bouder là-dedans Tana**, avoua Quinn.

Santana ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un vague regard en direction de Quinn et de hausser les épaules. Réaction qui plongea Quinn encore plus dans l'incrédulité. Pourtant, habituellement, elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas comprendre les tourments de sa femme. Elle arrivait à lire en Santana comme dans un livre ouvert.

- **Attends**, fit Quinn qui réalisa enfin quelque chose au bout de quelques secondes.** C'est parce que Santiago est amoureux d'Alison ?**

**- Mais il a toujours dit qu'il voudra se marier avec moi**, geignit Santana.

Quinn leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, et dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas rigoler. Pas par moquerie, mais par attendrissement. Elles s'étaient souvent taquinées grâce à ça, Santiago ayant toujours dis qu'il voudrait se marier avec Santana un peu plus tard, et que Quinn n'aurait cas se marier avec Alejandro quand il sera plus grand. Mais c'était il y a quelques années maintenant. Sauf qu'apparemment Santana avait autant de mal que Quinn à voir grandir leurs enfants.

**- Mon… **_**Notre**_** fils grandit trop vite**, soupira Santana dans une parfaite imitation de ce que Quinn pouvait penser parfois. **Bientôt il va ramener sa petite-amie et tu lui feras vivre un enfer. **

**- Pas si c'est Alison**, sourit Quinn.

Santana ne répondit rien mais lâcha un grognement dédaigneux, faisant rire cette fois la blonde malgré tout. Quinn passa un bras autour de la taille de Santana et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en souriant.

**- Si ça peut te soulager, tu pourras te promener avec une carabine dans la maison quand Maxie arrivera à la maison avec ses premiers petits-amis. **

**- Oh oui**, sourit diaboliquement Santana qui sembla brusquement retrouver un peu de son entrain.

Quinn rigola une nouvelle fois, avant de reporter son attention sur la scène en face d'elles. Le spectacle venait de commencer, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce fut une réelle réussite. Maxie était déguisée en ange et Santiago jouait Joseph, deux rôles qui les avaient tous les deux enthousiasmés.

**- Peut-être qu'ils seront de célèbres acteurs plus tard**, fit Santana une fois que la pièce fut terminée.

**- Santiago peut-être**, sourit Quinn. **Mais Maxie, je suis sûre qu'elle suivra ton chemin.**

Santana haussa les épaules en souriant. Elle et Maxie se ressemblaient définitivement beaucoup, autant au niveau du caractère qu'au niveau physique. De tous leurs enfants, elle était peut-être celle qui lui ressemblait le plus, d'ailleurs.

**- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Maxie et Tiago au vestiaire?** demanda Santana alors que la salle se vidait petit à petit.

**- Bonne idée. Je vais déjà mettre ces deux petits monstres dans la voiture alors**, fit Quinn en chatouillant Elora.

La petite blonde éclata d'un rire cristallin, qui fit sourire ses deux mamans. Santana se leva de sa chaise avant de se pencher sur Quinn pour l'embrasser et de prendre la direction des vestiaires. Elle salua quelques mères au passage, et s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait en face de la porte du vestiaire. Par respect pour ses enfants et ceux des autres qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, la latine avait décidé de ne pas y entrer.

Comme toujours, Maxie et Santiago furent les derniers à sortir. La brune n'avait jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais cela avait toujours été ainsi. Que ce soit à la sortie d'un vestiaire ou lorsqu'ils avaient terminé l'école. Maxie fut cependant la première à sortir de la pièce, et sourit en voyant sa mère.

**- Hola Mamá**, sourit Maxie en grimpant sur ses genoux.

**- Hola Señorita**, sourit Santana en retour, surprise de voir sa fille aussi câline. **Santiago est bientôt prêt?**

**- Bientôt, son costume avait la fermeture éclaire coincée.**

Santana leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé, avant de répondre.

**- Evidemment, si son costume est coincé... C'était très beau le spectacle Maxie.**

**- Gracias Mamá.**

La fillette eut un grand sourire fier, qui fit sourire une nouvelle fois Santana. Elle savait parfaitement combien il était important que les actes ou les choses positives faites par un enfant soit mis en valeur. Et pas forcément d'un enfant d'ailleurs, mais elle préférait ne pas penser à ses enfants en tant qu'adolescent pour le moment.

- **Mamá? **demanda Maxie au bout de quelques instants.

**- Oui?**

**- Je suis désolée d'avoir été méchante avec toi quand on est allé voir le Père Noël**.

Santana, surprise d'une telle déclaration, resta silencieuse une fraction de secondes avant de se reprendre. Elle avait eu une petite conversation là-dessus avec Maxie lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvée dans sa chambre à coucher, mais sa fille ne lui avait pas présenté des excuses.

**- Je ne voulais pas être méchante**, poursuivit Maxie.

**- Je sais mi Corazon**, sourit Santana en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Maxie sourit à son tour et se blottit contre sa mère, appuyant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

**- Te quiero Mamá**, murmura Maxie dans l'oreille de sa mère.

**- Te quiero también, mi Corazón,** sourit Santana qui venait de sentir une grande vague de chaleur se balader au niveau de son coeur.

* * *

_C'eeeeeeeeeest miiiiiiiiii-gnoooooooooooooooooon..._

_Vous voyez, Maxie n'a rien contre Santana elles ont juste le même caractère :)_

_Je vous souhaite un bon lundi, prenez soin de vous et je vous dis à demain :)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	17. 17 décembre

_Bonjour bonjour ô chers lecteurs!_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Comme un mardi? Oui c'est une bonne réponse. _

_Horoscope du jour, BONJOUR :)_

_Cancer : Cette nuit, vous avez ENCORE sauvé Gotham City. Dommage que vous soyez somnambule ascendant taureau. _

_Sagittaire : Vous avez un gage. Le premier mot que vous devrez prononcer après avoir lu ceci est "chèvre". A haute voix. ET NE TRICHE PAS, JE TE VOIS CHENAPAN. Oui, Vénus est d'humeur capricieuse aujourd'hui, ce doit être sa mauvaise période du mois. _

_Bélier : Aujourd'hui tentez tout, osez tout, faites preuves d'audace, de folie! Répondez à vos envies. Et au pire, je viendrai vous apporter des oranges en prison. _

_Bonne lecture!_

_**bluemoon61 :** Oui de très bons souvenirs *ironie* Je n'aimais pas trop ça moi non plus, mais en général on faisait des chants ou des défilés donc on était sauvé de ce genre de choses :) Ok toute la famille Quinntana alors! Pourquoi c'est ton préféré Ale'? :) Oui tu vas vraiment avoir de la peine à assurer par la suite hein! Tu as des vacances bientôt quand même? Oui c'était vraiment vite fait hein, si je savais avant je préparerais les choses beaucoup mieux! Elle a quatre ans deux mois et vingt jours de plus que moi! Calcule quand est mon anniversaire maintenant :P J'ai hâte de savoir comment se passera ton petit séjour sur l'îlot privé! Et j'adore ta pensée du jour :) Bisous et bonne journée!_

_**Titimaya :** Merci beaucoup :) Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi :) Et contente que tu adores ma Santana :D_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Oh noooooon c'est trop triste les bonhommes de neige qui fondent! Je ne sais pas trop où je trouve autant d'aspiration, mais tant que ça marche j'écris! Mdr je ne sais pas comment à fait Quinn, mais je pense que j'aurais eu du mal à ne pas exploser de rire moi aussi! C'est qui ton One Direction préféré?_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Il lui en faut peu à Santana pour bouder de toute manière x) Bonne journée à toi, et merci de me reviewer à chaque fois :D_

_**meg1287 :** Mooooooooooh merci beaucoup :D Mdr je te guimauvise, c'est beau quand même! Tu ne vas pas à l'école parce qu'il y a tempête? Mdr si je n'y allais pas parce qu'il y a tempête, j'irais pas souvent en hiver moi hein x) Auteur de la mort, j'espère ne pas tuer quelqu'un en lisant mon histoire quand même x)_

_**oce1402 :** Ah bah moi je marche pareil si ça peut te soulager x) Ouais il y a eu plein de problèmes hein, ils ont vraiment pas géré tout ce qui était technique! On ne compte plus le nombre de micros qui ne marchaient plus... Et Tal qui se plante dans les paroles de Florent Pagny, la honte. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments en tout cas! Mon lundi c'est allé, j'ai eu du mal à voir le bout de l'après-midi x)_

_**ManonGleeks :** Merci beaucoup :) Contente de savoir que mes minis-OS te plaisent (L)_

_**Guest :** Mdr choubidou, ça me fait penser à Scoubidou. Oui c'est assez compliqué dans ma tête x) Je suis contente de t'aider à mieux affronter le lundi! Comment il est ton sapin alors finalement? *_* Tu as hâte de recevoir tes cadeaux du coup?  
_

_**Gleek 1909 :** Oui c'est le moment où ils se bourrent tous la gueule je crois x) Et à mon avis les techniciens ont fait de même pour oublier toutes les merdes qu'ils ont fait! Merci beaucoup, contente de savoir que ça t'a plu :D Et voilà le prochain, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi :)  
_

_**Totoche77 :** Ma Totochette! Je ne spoile pas tout hein! Mais il y aura de la jalousie en tout cas :P_

_**littlesitter **: Oui tu m'en avais parlé :) C'est bien que tu respectes ça, mais si vous vous entendez autant peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu! Je ne vends pas le cocufiage hein qu'on se comprenne bien... Je déteste ça, mais ne baisse pas les bras et continue d'être proche d'elle comme ça :) Ah t'es blonde? x) Moi je l'étais à la naissance *siffle* Heureusement, ça s'est arrangé!_

_**QuinnTana4everL **: Ou en plus discret il y a les écouteurs pour écouter à la radio aussi :P T'aurais entendu tous les bugs possibles et inimaginables du monde je crois... Oui elle est trop mignonne cette famille Quinntana :) J'imagine Elora en mini-Quinn moi personnellement x) Merci de ton commentaire!_

* * *

**17 décembre**

Main dans la main, Quinn et Santana regardaient leurs enfants courir un peu partout dans la neige. Même Alejandro y faisait quelques pas, soutenu dans son entreprise par la main secourable de Maxie. Santiago était actuellement en train de faire un ange de neige, alors qu'Elora… Mangeait la neige.

**- Elora, ne mange pas la neige Chérie,** lança Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**- C'est vraiment ta fille**, sourit Quinn.

Santana ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard amusé. Maribel avait raconté à Quinn il y a très peu de temps que Santana avait mangé la neige jusqu'à ses six ans au moins. Voir plus, mais dans ce cas-là elle le faisait en cachette. Ce qui avait énormément amusé Quinn, qui n'hésitait désormais plus de taquiner Santana sur ce sujet-là.

**- Et Santiago est vraiment ton fils**, fit la latine en levant les yeux au ciel.** Il n'y a que toi pour aimer te rouler dans la neige comme un ourson. Quinnie l'ourson**, ajouta-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Quinn rigola naturellement et Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement à sa propre blague. Mais c'était avant que Quinn ne décide de se venger en poussant doucement Santana dans la neige. Cette dernière, surprise du geste de la blonde, ne trouva rien pour se rattraper et se retrouva donc allongée de tout son long dans la neige.

**- Tu es une femme morte Lucy Quinn Fabray-Lopez**, grogna Santana en s'appuyant sur ses deux mains pour s'asseoir dans la neige.

Quinn rigola une nouvelle fois et tendit sa main pour aider Santana à se relever.

**- Qui se roule dans la neige maintenant hein ?**

Mais Quinn fut bien naïve de croire que Santana Fabray-Lopez ne se vengerait pas de l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire vivre. Pendant qu'elle reportait son attention sur leurs quatre enfants, Alejandro était désormais accroché aux jambes de Santiago alors qu'Elora rigolait – la bouche pleine de neige – devant les pitreries de Maxie, Santana préparait sa vengeance.

**- Elora, arrête avec la neige**, fit Quinn en s'éloignant légèrement, reprenant les mots de Santana. **Sinon on te la serre pour le goûter.**

Attrapant de la neige qu'elle modela discrètement en boule, alors que Maxie et Santiago éclataient de rire, Santana attendit patiemment que Quinn reporte son attention sur elle pour la lui envoyer en plein visage. La blonde lâcha un petit couinement de surprise, et sentit quelques morceaux de neige glisser sous sa veste, la faisant frissonner.

**- Dent pour dent Fabray-Lopez**, ricana Santana.

**- Je n'ai fait que te pousser doucement dans la neige**, gémit Quinn en posant ses mains sur son visage. **Je ne t'ai pas blessée.**

**- Tu sais que je déteste la neige**, fit Santana en s'approchant de sa femme.

**- Sauf que moi je ne t'ai pas fait mal. Tu m'en as mis dans les yeux**, **je n'arrive plus à l'ouvrir.**

**- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal,** lança Santana en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je te connais depuis l'enfance Quinn, je sais quand tu essayes de faire culpabiliser les gens pour rien. **

Quinn ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire malicieusement, laissant Santana écarter ses propres mains de son visage pour la débarrasser des morceaux de neige qui s'étaient accrochés dans ses cheveux. Une fois fait, elle l'embrassa tendrement plusieurs fois.

**- Je ne sais peut-être pas te faire culpabiliser pour rien**, sourit Quinn, **mais je sais comment faire pour que tu m'embrasses.**

**- Comme si tu en avais besoin pour que je le fasse**, fit Santana.

Quinn rigola malicieusement et embrassa elle-même Santana cette fois, la faisant sourire tendrement. Avant qu'elles ne doivent s'approcher de leurs enfants, notamment pour éviter qu'Elora ne mange toute la neige des environs.

* * *

_Les Quinntana à la neige II : Le retour!_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Quinn et Santana font leurs courses de Noël!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à demain :)_

_Prenez soin de vous!_

**_Louguia_**


	18. 18 décembre

_Bonjour bonjour mes lecteurs adorés!_

_Non non je ne suis pas morte et je m'excuse de ne poster que maintenant, mais ma connexion à la maison refusait de fonctionner... Alors je vous envoie ce chapitre directement depuis l'école! Heureusement que j'ai tout de sauvegardé sur mon disque dur externe hein._

_J'espère que votre journée à mieux commencé que la mienne! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_**littlesitter :** Ah toi aussi? Décidément on a plus qu'un point commun! Et ce que tu penses faire est une excellente manière de faire les choses :) Tu as raison, sois fière de ce que tu es! Elora, je la visualise en une mini-Quinn personnellement. Un peu plus bronzée que Quinn avec des cheveux un peu plus foncés, mais avec ses yeux et son visage :) Et des longs cheveux avec des bouclettes de bébé, tu sais?_

_**bluemoon61 :** Coucou! Je vais bien merci et toi? Pas de vacances avant avril ou mai? Mon dieu mais fais-toi porter malade ou quelque chose comme ça hein! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ale' est ton chouchou alors en tout cas :) Et non tu as du te planter dans tes calculs (ou mois dans les miens je suis nulle en math) x) Mais je suis née le 10 janvier! Donc c'est bientôt mon anniversaire ;) Un mois et huit jours... Un mois donc ça fait janvier (comme moi :D) et huit jours, bah dix-huit plus huit est égal à vingt-six. Tu es du 26 janvier? :) Je pense qu'elle le sait déjà, mais on n'est pas très fort pour dire ce que l'on ressent dans ma famille ;) Roh t'es gentille de compter les jours pour moi! Je t'enverrai de l'énergie quand j'en aurai récupéré :) J'espère que ta journée se sera bien passée :)_

_**covergirls06 :** Quinn et Santana ne sont pas capables de s'arrêter, mais qui aime bien châtie bien pas vrai? :) Et oui Santana connait parfaitement sa femme. Merci :)_

_**willowpotetose :** Je ne te demande pas ton signe astrologique, donc x)_

_**meg1287 :** Merci beaucoup :) Haha contente de te faire rire! Madame Soleil te dit de rien pour l'horoscope (a) Et voilà les courses de ces demoiselles :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Oui hein, c'est mignon (L) J'espère que le chapitre te fera rire ou au moins rigoler alors :) Mais c'est quand même très gentil de prendre le temps de me reviewer à chaque fois, pas tout le monde le fait :)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas de tête hein (a) Quinn adore taquiner Santana de toute manière *siffle* On perd tous des années de maturité dans la neige, elles nous l'ont prouvé c'est tout :) Oui j'aurais fais pareil aussi! Les descendants Quinntana sont très soudés et très proches alors j'essaye de le montrer le plus souvent possible :) Tu salueras Jean-Marc Généreux pour moi ;) _

_**oce1402 :** Oui je trouve aussi, j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ils avaient changé les dates! Mais bon... Ah toi aussi tu mangeais la neige? x) Oh mais je pense aussi que la bataille se serait terminée autrement ne t'inquiète pas (a) Bisous bisous à toi aussi et passe une bonne journée! en espérant que tu pourras observer :)  
_

_**Totoche77 :** Santana mangeait de la neige mais je dois bien avouer que je faisais pareil (a) Haha Quinn n'a pas mal réagit, c'est elle qui avait commencé après tout hein (a) (Pire que des enfants ces deux-là.)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Roooh t'as jamais mangé de la neige toi? Mooooh tu fais que craquer? Comme les craquottes au chocolat là? Parce que bon celle à la framboise elles sont dégueu je trouve moi hein. Oh bah mon chouchou c'est Louis à moi aussi, c'est marrant! Normalement c'est Harry ou Liam qu'on me répond :) _

_**Charlie89 :** Ah bah je saurai pour la prochaine fois que le guest c'est toi x) Oui oui, encore et toujours de la neige... Pourquoi, tu en veux? :) Noël est ma partie préférée de l'année personnellement :) Non non Quinnie l'ourson a déjà été malade une fois, ça suffit (a) Bonne journée à toi aussi :)  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** Je le mettrai la prochaine fois alors, c'est quoi ton signe? :) Mdr j'imagine bien aussi la scène... Le petit sourire malicieux, Santana qui bat désespérément des mains avant de s'étaler dans la neige... Un moment plein de poésie x)  
_

* * *

**18 décembre**

**- Ok,** fit doucement Quinn en regardant la liste qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. **Alors on a le choix, soit on part chacune de notre côté et on optimise le temps, soit on fait ces fameuses courses ensemble. **

**- Je veux rester avec toi**, bouda Santana.

**- Vraiment ?** sourit doucement Quinn. **Ou c'est juste pour voir ce que je compte t'acheter ?**

**- Tu me connais trop bien**, rigola Santana. **Mais j'ai vraiment envie de le faire avec toi. Petit un parce que j'aime faire les courses avec toi, et petit deux parce que je ne veux pas qu'un abruti pense que tu fais des courses en solitaire parce que tu es célibataire.**

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux au ciel. Parfois, elle avait vraiment l'impression que Santana oubliait qu'elles étaient connues quasi mondialement, et que ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elles étaient en couple. Et mariées de surcroît. Mais la jalousie de Santana avait résisté au temps et à ce genre de détails.

Cela faisait toujours autant plaisir à Quinn, cela dit en passant.

**- Alors allons-y**, fit Quinn en se saisissant d'un chariot.

Santana sourit à son tour et glissa sa main autour de la taille de sa blonde pour l'entraîner avec elle. Un geste qui fit sourire la blonde, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de déposer un baiser dans le creux du cou de Santana.

Habituellement, elles faisaient leurs courses de Noël bien plus tôt, mais Santana avait toujours une flemme énorme de les faire et elle avait réussi à repousser ce moment. Jusqu'à ce que Quinn se montre ferme sur la chose et qu'elle trouve la force de tenir tête à Santana. Même lorsqu'elle tenta de la convaincre avec une petite partie de jambe en l'air.

Elles mirent deux bonnes heures avant de sortir enfin de ce magasin, complètement sur les rotules. Le temps de charger leurs premières affaires, elles retournèrent à la voiture avant de retourner au magasin.

**- Bon et bien… Je suppose qu'il ne reste plus que nos cadeaux respectifs**, sourit doucement Quinn.

**- Mmh mmh**, sourit Santana en retour. **On se retrouve ici ?**

**- La première qui a fini appelle l'autre ?**

**- Ça me va.**

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois et laissa Santana déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elles ne prennent chacune un chemin différent dans le magasin. La blonde savait naturellement déjà ce qu'elle allait acheter à Santana, contrairement à la latine qui n'en n'avait strictement aucune idée. Elle espérait tomber sur quelque chose qui lui ferait tilt dans le magasin, comme à chaque année. Heureusement, elle avait une bonne mémoire et elle avait retenu tout ce qu'elle avait déjà offert à sa blonde.

Elle avait lu un article récemment dans un des magazines de Quinn qui parlait des crises de couple après que la femme ai reçu deux fois le même cadeau. De la part de la même personne naturellement. Et elle ne souhaitait pas tant que cela que Quinn pense qu'elle a une double vie et qu'elle se mélangeait les pinceaux entre ses deux femmes. Santana avait certes parfaitement conscience que ce genre d'articles étaient souvent exagérés, mais quand même. Cela ne lui disait rien du tout.

Elle se trouvait à la caisse lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner, avec la sonnerie spécialement réservée à Quinn.

**- Oui Querida ?** fit-elle en regardant un gamin taper une crise devant elle.

_**- Tu as bientôt terminé ?**_

**- Je suis à la caisse**, sourit Santana. **Et toi ?**

_**- J'ai fini. Je t'attends devant l'entrée.**_

**- Tu ne veux pas aller boire un truc avant de rentrer ? Je déteste faire les magasins et j'ai besoin de réconfort…**

_**- Si on s'y prenait av…**_

**- Avant on n'aurait pas à vivre ça, je sais**, coupa Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quinn rigola doucement et accepta la proposition de Santana. Elle se rendit donc dans un des cafés qui se trouvait dans le centre commercial, histoire de leur réserver une table. Elle en trouva une disponible, dans un bar spécialement décoré pour Noël. La blonde sourit doucement devant les nains mécaniques qui emballaient des cadeaux, avant de s'installer à une table du fond.

Le canapé dans lequel elle s'assit était un brin enfoncé, mais relativement confortable. Croisant les jambes, elle se saisit de la carte qui mentionnait les boissons disponibles, avant qu'elle ne sente deux mains se poser devant ses yeux, la faisant sourire.

**-Que fais une si jolie jeune femme seule dans un café avec des décorations étranges ?**

Quinn frissonna en sentant le souffle de Santana dans le creux de son cou. Elle l'aurait reconnue rien qu'en sentant ses mains sur son visage, mais la voix de sa femme lui avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle.

**- J'attendais la plus belle femme du monde**, répondit la blonde en souriant toujours.

Santana rigola doucement et embrassa la joue de Quinn avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le sac en plastique qu'elle tenait dans ses mains était opaque et de couleur noir, ce qui fit que la blonde ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Tout comme Santana ne put deviner ce qu'il se trouvait dans le sac de Quinn.

* * *

_Et voilà :)_

_Elles ont de la chance d'avoir trouvé leurs idées de cadeaux, personnellement je sèche encore pour certaine personne hein!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et prenez soin de vous :) Plus que deux dodos et c'est les vacaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaances!_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	19. 19 décembre

_Bonjour à toi ô lecteur de mon coeur!  
_

_Déjà le 19 décembre... Mon Dieu je n'ai pas vu ce mois passer, c'est assez flippant._

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez bien dormi!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**gleek 1909 :** Vierge, ok je prends note pour la prochaine fois :) Moi j'aime pas les courses de Noël, les gens sont barges! On dirait des animaux...  
_

_**Titimaya :** Bon courage pour les cadeaux alors x) Tu me diras si tu as trouvé!_

_**Charlie89** : Je t'en envoie la dose alors ;) Si si, c'est le 10 janvier mon anniversaire :) Bonne journée à toi aussi :)_

_**bluemoon61 :** Coucou :) Oooh pauvre collègue! Mais bon si tu lui as fais un câlin tu es pardonnée! Ah bah le 25 c'est bien aussi *siffle* A un jour près hein on ne va pas chipoter! Non ma famille ne le sait pas pour mon orientation sexuelle, c'est un sujet assez sensible parce que je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ils en pensent. J'attends d'être avec la bonne personne pour le leur dire :) Deux signes physiques... J'ai les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns assez foncés :) Bonne nuit ;)_

_**covergirls06 :** Je crois bien que Santana sera jalouse pour tout le reste de sa vie! Merci beaucoup :)_

_**oce1402 :** Ah bah ça va deux ans (a) Moi j'adore les donner et voir la tête des gens quand il les ouvrent! Contente que tu ai pu observer alors :) _

_**Mikiido** : Rolala elle nous fait un petit caprice maintenant! Un iPhone C? Je ne connais pas du tout (a)_

_**Totoche77 : **Tu as l'école lundi encore? Haha ceux de la belle-famille x) Je ne sais jamais quoi offrir au copain de ma soeur moi perso! _

_**Emy Unbroken :** J'aime pas moi, ça me traumatise les courses dans les grands magasins à cette période... Limite les gens ils te mordent pour avoir ce que tu veux quoi. Je trouve aussi que c'est dommage, et c'est triste que tu ai arrêté ta fiction pour ça quand même :/ Bon courage pour ta première semaine (L)_

_**Spencer2Glee :** Coucou :) Merci beaucoup c'est gentil! Et merci de prendre le temps de me le dire :)_

_**littlesitter :** Oui je trouve aussi hein! Mdr! Ok je me prépare pas à une éventuelle demande en mariage alors x) Tu as bien raison de tout assumer chez toi, c'est parfait :) Un poisson? Il aime les poissons? C'est un némo?_

_**QuinnTana4everL : **Oui je trouve aussi. Bah si elle repoussait encore elle risquait de subir les foudres de ses enfants aussi alors bon (a) Pas de cadeaux à Noël, ils sont en dépression pendant 10 ans après ces enfants hein. Noël arrive oui! Et merci beaucoup!_

* * *

**19 décembre**

**- Quinn ?** appela Santana. **Querida tu peux venir me donner un coup de main s'il te plait ?**

La latine se trouvait dans leur chambre à coucher, alors que la blonde se trouvait dans le salon avec leurs quatre enfants qui prenaient leur goûter. Tartine grillées et chocolat chaud. Depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées hier soir, elles n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de ranger les cadeaux qu'elles avaient acheté. Il était naturellement hors de question que leurs enfants ne les surprennent avec les cadeaux, puisque tous les quatre croyaient encore au Père Noël.

S'assurant donc qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de chocolat renversé, Quinn fini par rejoindre Santana dans leur chambre, où cette dernière était en train de cacher lesdits cadeaux, sur la plus haute étagère de leur armoire.

**- Je n'arrive pas à tous les mettre**, soupira Santana.

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as insisté pour le faire**, répondit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.** Tu es toute petite.**

**- N'importe quoi, **râla Santana. **Je ne fais que quelques centimètres de moins que toi.**

**- Tu es minuscule**, sourit malicieusement Quinn.** Et quand tu seras vieille, tu seras microscopique.**

**- Ne parle pas de moi vieille**, bouda Santana en se laissant tomber sur leur lit. **Je ne vieillirai pas.**

**- Ah oui ? Et c'est parce que tu es un vampire ? Ou tu as un plan avec Peter Pan ?**

**- Je suis un vampire, **sourit malicieusement Santana à son tour.

Elle s'approcha discrètement de Quinn qui rangeait les paquets le mieux possible et passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de lui mordiller brusquement le creux de son cou. La blonde lâcha un petit cri de surprise avant de rigoler et d'administrer une petite tape sur le crâne de sa brune.

**- Tu es une grande malade Santana Lopez-Fabray.**

**- En plus**, poursuivit Santana, **si tu te souviens bien, il y a huit ans au Nouvel an chez les Pierce…**

**- Je m'en souviens**, sourit Quinn en coinçant Santana entre elle et l'armoire. **On a fait l'amour, je ne savais pas comment être silencieuse et j'ai dû me mordre les lèvres pour tenter de le rester.**

**- Oui et d'ailleurs tu ne l'as pas été autant que ça, si on en croit ce qu'on nous a dit le lendemain matin.**

Quinn rigola doucement et se décolla de Santana pour prendre une couverture qui se trouvait à leurs pieds, afin de couvrir les paquets colorés et de ne pas attirer les regards sur cet étage. Encore qu'il aurait fallu qu'ils grandissent énormément pour voir tout ça, mais on n'était jamais trop prudents.

**- Allez dehors maintenant**, lança Quinn en poussant Santana en direction de la porte.

**- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?** demanda Santana

- **Rien**, sourit Quinn. **Mais je vais cacher ton cadeau alors tu sors.**

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, Santana se retrouva à l'extérieur de leur chambre, et Quinn lui claqua la porte au nez.

**- Quelques fois j'ai l'impression de retrouver la pét… unia du lycée**, râla Santana.

**- Si j'étais la pétunia du lycée**, répondit Quinn dont la voix était étouffée par la porte, **j'aurais immédiatement ouvert ton cadeau quand je l'ai trouvé hier soir.**

**- Quoi ? Comment tu l'as déjà trouvé ?**

**- Tu caches toujours tout dans le tiroir secret de l'armoire de ton bureau.**

* * *

_Et voilà!_

_Vous cachez où vos cadeaux vous pour que personne ne puisse mettre la main dessus?_

_Beuh j'ai une interro dans deux heures, j'ai envie de pleurer... J'espère que vous passerez une bonne journée :)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	20. 20 décembre

_Bonjour bonjouuuur!_

_Comment allez-vous ce matin? _

_Dans quelques heures c'est les vacaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaances! J'ai l'impression de rêver tellement j'attendais ça avec impatience. Et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des des futurs cadeaux de Noël hein, je vous reprends tout de suite._

_Mon interro s'est passé moyennement je crois, c'était genre une dissertation donc c'est dur à dire! Mais merci à ceux qui m'ont demandé :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**littlesitter :** Ah d'accord :) Moi j'ai eu des poissons une fois, mais c'était genre des néons je crois que ça s'appelle? Mais j'aime pas trop les poissons de toute manière :P Moi je fais une formation pour être éducatrice de l'enfance, donc il y a une chier de trucs à apprendre niveau développement, psychologie... Etc! Non je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques mais j'aimerais bien! Haha merci beaucoup :) _

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** Coucou :) Ah merde c'est con la boite à musique qui s'allume d'un coup et qui reste bloqué pendant une heure et demie x) Et oui 19 chapitres! Enfin, 20 maintenant x) C'est passé super vite quand même!_

_**Titimaya :** Quinn et Santana passent leur vie à se taquiner, s'occuper de leurs enfants, s'embrasser et faire des cochonneries de toute manière (a) C'est une bonne idée de les cacher parmi les chaussettes tiens! Je vais y penser pour l'année prochaine x)_

_**covergirls06 :** Ah moi je l'ai appris bien plus tôt, mais c'était par accident x) Quinn est une petite fouineuse :)_

_**bluemoon61 :** Coucou :) Bah en fait c'est le genre de trucs où tu ne sais pas tellement quoi réviser, parce que t'as l'impression de tout savoir et de ne rien savoir en même temps, tu sais? C'est un peu bizarre comme sensation. Mdr c'est la première fois qu'on me dit grande prêtresse des maths tiens, tu permets que j'encadre ta phrase au dessus de mon lit? x) Les yeux sont le reflet de son âme, c'est vrai, je la connaissais déjà :) J'ai un faible pour les blondes aux yeux clairs et les typées latines, mais j'ai déjà eu des coups de coeur pour des brunes aux yeux bruns tout ce qu'il y a de plus suisse! Non je n'ai pas encore fini, il faut que j'aille acheter un stylo spécial pour ressortir sur des feuilles noires... Bon courage à toi :)_

_**Charlie89 :** Haha la matière? La famille et ses contextes diversifiés, ça t'aide? :) Je fais des études d'éducatrice de l'enfance :) Moi je les ai cachés dans mon armoire à habits mes cadeaux aussi :) Je fais Noël le 20, le 24 et le 25, grande famille oblige ;) Et toi tu le fais quand?_

_**meg1287 :** Merci :) Contente de t'avoir fait rire! Hey moi aussi je mesure dans les environs de 1m65 hein! De toute manière, plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon (a) _

_**Emy Unbroken :** J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner tout ça alors :) Ca va parler de quoi alors ces OS, tu sais déjà? Quels couples? :) Mon interro... Bonne question x)_

_**Totoche77 :** Haha t'as découvert la cachette des cadeaux? Tu regardes les cadeaux et ce que c'est aussi ou c'est déjà emballé? Merci beaucoup :)_

_**oce1402 :** Ah bah ça me rassure! Oui dans six jours c'est Noëeeeel :D Haha c'est une bonne chose que je vous ai aidé à passer rapidement ce mois de décembre non? :) Haha le Noël chez les Pierce, je crois que tous mes lecteurs s'en souviennent parfaitement! A demain, bisous et bonne soirée :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Quinn est intelligente oui :) Et Santana dirait même que c'est étrange étant donné sa couleur de cheveux *siffle* Mdr tu sais à force de bosser avec des enfants, on s'efforce à supprimer tous les gros mots, alors il faut bien trouver des feintes de dernières minutes! _

_**Mikiido :** Je ne sais pas si elle s'est bien passée, on verra bien! Mooooh un petit caprice! C'est pas Noël encore hein, donc peut-être le 25 si tu es sage et si je suis de bonne humeur (a) A moins que tu m'imagines avec un gros ventre, des habits rouges et en train de faire ho-ho-ho toutes les deux minutes?_

_**gleek 1909 :** De rien :) Mdr oui être petite a des désavantages, je compatis avec cette pauvre Santana! Je mets mes cadeaux dans l'armoire aussi pour éviter que les gens les trouvent, ou cachent les leur au même endroit x)  
_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Je ne pense pas qu'ils iraient directement à cette conclusion, mais ils seraient déçus oui! Oui oui Just give me a reason c'est ça! Je ne sais pas si c'est plus sur hein, si je serais tombée sur le cadeau de ma cousine je pense que je l'aurais immédiatement prévenue de quoi il s'agissait! Merci beaucoup._

_**ManonGleeks :** Haha contente de te faire rire :) Merci beaucoup c'est gentil! Bonne journée :)_

* * *

**20 décembre**

**- C'est une bonne idée que tu as eu Tana**, sourit Quinn en se collant tendrement contre sa femme.

Santana sourit doucement à son tour et embrassa les cheveux de Quinn tendrement. Santiago était né quelques jours avant Noël, le 20 pour être exact. Aujourd'hui. Et, pour l'occasion, ses deux mères avaient organisé une petite fête dans une salle louable du centre-ville. Assez grande pour y installer plusieurs jeux, et elles avaient même demandé à un clown de venir animer l'après-midi.

Il était d'ailleurs en train de faire des animaux à l'aide de ballons gonflables à cet instant précis, sous le regard émerveillé des enfants présents dans la salle. Santiago, Maxie et Elora naturellement, ainsi que la plupart des amis de Santiago. Y compris Alison, qui se trouvait assise aux côtés de Santiago. Également Joakim - le fils de Judy et Andreas - et Quentin et Mackenzie – les enfants de Frannie. Frannie qui était pour l'instant installée dans la maison de Judy avec ses deux enfants. John était en mission on ne savait pas trop où et la mère de famille déprimait sec ces derniers temps.

Cette dernière et Brittany étaient d'ailleurs restées pour les aider à gérer cet après-midi, Puck ayant des rendez-vous professionnels pour les carrières de ses protégés.

**- Je t'aime**, murmura Santana à l'oreille de sa femme alors que Santiago se retrouvait coiffé d'une couronne en ballon.

Quinn sourit doucement et lui vola rapidement un baiser avant de reporter son attention sur les enfants. Le clown venait de terminer son spectacle et la plupart des enfants devaient maintenant rentrer chez eux. D'ailleurs, leurs parents les attendaient depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

**- C'est qui ce gamin qui traîne autour de ma fille ?** s'enquit Brittany en s'approchant de Quinn et Santana.

Le trio reporta leur attention sur Alison, qui se trouvait toujours en compagnie de Santiago certes, mais également d'un autre garçon de leur âge qui lui parlait avec entrain. Ce que Tiago ne semblait pas du tout apprécier d'ailleurs. Quinn rigola doucement avant de répondre.

**- Aucune idée, mais en tout cas je connais ce regard**, murmura-t-elle en désignant leur fils d'un signe de tête.

Santana sourit malicieusement et passa son bras autour de la taille de sa blonde, alors que Brittany les interrogea du regard.

**- C'est le regard que Santana attribue à tous ceux qui ont le malheur de me regarder d'une manière qui ne lui convient pas**, expliqua Quinn en souriant à Brittany.

**- Oh ça promet**, rigola la danseuse.

Santana rigola à son tour sans quitter des yeux le petit trio devant leurs yeux. Le petit garçon qui devait subir le regard à la Santana dut rejoindre sa mère, et Alison se tourna instantanément vers Santiago, qui rougit brusquement. Santana rigola une nouvelle fois avant d'arquer un sourcil en direction de Quinn.

**- Oh oui, et je connais ce rougissement !**

Quinn rigola à son tour et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Santana, qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de faire de même.

**- Trouvez-vous une chambre**, lança Brittany en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

_Brittany blasée du Quinntana x)_

_Mais noooon, elle les adore ses deux meilleures amies voyons! C'est Noël, tout le monde aime tout le monde! _

_Ceci était un message sponsorisé par le comité du pays des Bisounours._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à une petite dispute entre Quinn et Santana, suite à une demande de notre chère Totoche77!_

_Allez à demain, bon dernier jour de cours pour les chanceux, et bon courage pour les autres!_

_Je vous embrasse et prenez soin de vous :)_

**_Louguia_**


	21. 21 décembre

_Bonjour bonjour mes petits lecteurs d'amour! _

_Comment vous allez?_

_Bon sang... C'EST LES VACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCES! (et là Louguia, tout ceux qui ne sont pas en vacances veulent te tuer.)_

_J'espère que vous avez déjà bien profité, et n'abusez pas trop sur le chocolat les amis :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**littlesitter :** Oula un peu violent comme dernier jour hein! Tu es allé à un concert? Tu es allé voir qui? :) Tu aimes beaucoup les enfants aussi, ou c'est pour une autre raison que tu veux te baser sur cette spécialisation là? Mdr le pouvoir des blondes... On n'est pas dans la merde tiens (a) Ca lui fera plaisir de le savoir ;) A demain!_

_**covergirls06** : Coucou merci :) Contente de te faire rire, c'est déjà ça de gagné! Merci de ta review :)_

_**Charlie89 :** Ah bah cool que tu connaisses x) J'ai déjà entendu certaines personnes dire qu'il n'y a pas besoin de diplômes pour changer des couches, j'ai juste eu envie de les claquer. Ah nous on ouvre les cadeaux à ce moment-là aussi, mais peu importe si les enfants dorment ou pas, la plus jeune à 16 ans alors on est à l'abri de tout (a) Non non je reste chez moi, je compte hiberner :) Et toi?_

_**Titimaya :** Mdr Bisounours air line! N'empêche que s'il en existerait une, je la prendrait rien qu'à cause du nom tiens! _

_**bluemoon61 :** Oh oui je revis! C'était le moment hein, j'ai eu un gros fou rire à l'école et je cherche encore pourquoi. Il a fallut que je croise juste le regard d'une amie pour qu'on parte toutes les deux, c'était assez épique. J'espère que tu as raison (a) Moh pourquoi tu étais déprimée? Raconte tout à tata Louguia! Mdr t'as une passion pour les déguisements pour chien aussi? x) Est-ce que tu as vu que Di' a déguisé son chien en homard pour Halloween? Une grande artiste je ne sais pas, je dessine comme un pied! Et encore, j'insulte mes pieds là. J'ai hâte de savoir comment s'est passé ta journée sur ton îlot en tout cas :D Ne m'épargne pas de détails!_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Non pas de Brittana par ici, tu vas te faire fouetter toi hein _ et pas avec de la crème. (Hahaha je suis trop drôle.) Mais nooon elles ne se détesteront pas (L)_

_**meg1287 :** Moh que de compliments! Merci beaucoup :D C'est vrai que c'est un peu le monde des bisounours, mais c'est Noël alors il faut bien un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes (a) _

_**Emy Unbroken :** Ah bah c'est un bon ton frère! Tu lui feras un bisou pour moi alors (a) Il a quel âge? Et oui, les gênes sont tenaces x) Je viendrai y faire un tour alors :)_

_**Totoche77 :** Vui je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi pour le chapitre d'hier, mais je me rattrape avec celui-là :) Tout fait pour toi en plus, elle est pas belle la vie? Bon courage jusqu'à midi, après tout peut envoyer tout le monde péter!_

_**gleek 1909 :** Bonnes vacances à toi aussi :D Haha oui Santiago a hérité des gênes de Maman Santana pour ça! Mdr Brittany est toujours aux premières loges pour les bisous de Quinn et Santana, à croire qu'elle fait exprès (a)  
_

_oce1402 : Ah oui mes copines vont me manquer aussi! Mais j'en revoie des pendant mes vacances, alors ça va aller :) Bien sûr que ça va bien se terminer, je suis un bisounours voyons :)_

_Mikiido : Mdr toi un petit ange? Autant que moi alors hein (a) Tiens tu dis BIM toi aussi? Y a plein de gens dans ma classe qui le disent... Enfin, le truc exact c'est "et bim!". Mais un résumé serait dur à faire parce que je ne sais pas encore exactement toutes les choses qui vont se passer!_

_Quinntana4everL : Tiago a hérité de sacrés gênes de ses mères oui, ça promet quand lui et Maxie seront adolescents hein. Si si elles vont se disputer, à cause de jalousie justement :P_

* * *

**21 décembre**

**- LUCY QUINN FABRAY-LOPEZ !**

Le rugissement de Santana fit sursauter Quinn, qui dialoguait jusqu'alors tranquillement avec Beth via Skype. Cette dernière s'était envolée avec Shelby au soleil pour fêter Noël, mais cela ne les avais pas empêché d'avoir leur appel de la semaine. Depuis huit ans, Beth était revenue dans la vie de Quinn de manière régulière, pour son plus grand bonheur. Pouvoir fréquenter sa fille était un des plus beaux cadeaux que Santana ne lui avait jamais fait. En dehors de son amour, certes.

**- Euh… Je crois qu'il faut que je te laisse Beth**, fit Quinn en fronçant les sourcils. **Salue Shelby pour moi d'accord ?**

**- Ok**, sourit Beth. **Fais des bisous à tout le monde. Bye Maman Q.**

La communication venait tout juste d'être coupée lorsque Santana débarqua dans la pièce, tenant une enveloppe rose bonbon dans sa main.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** demanda Quinn en regardant sa femme avec des yeux ronds.

**- Depuis quand tu as repris contact avec Berry ?**

**- Pardon ?**

La surprise dans la voix de Quinn était parfaitement audible, ce qui était totalement compréhensible. Elle n'avait jamais reparlé à Rachel directement depuis huit longues années. Et cela ne lui manquait pas plus que cela de toute manière, elle avait désormais d'autres amies et Santana. Surtout Santana, en fait. Mais cela ne la dérangea pas plus que cela.

**- Tu m'as très bien compris Quinn. Depuis quand as-tu repris contact avec Rachel ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais repris contact avec Rachel**, répondit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. **Et arrête de crier comme ça, tu vas réveiller les petits. **

**- Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi elle t'envoie ça ?**

La latine lança la carte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur le bureau de Quinn, qui s'en saisit à son tour. Le rose était typiquement de Rachel, de même que les étoiles dorées qui servaient de décoration. La blonde jeta un bref coup d'œil à Santana qui ne semblait pas vouloir décolérer. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle regarda attentivement Quinn.

Cette dernière ouvrit la carte et lut rapidement ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur, réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait rien d'autre que d'une invitation à son mariage, dans quatre mois.

**- C'est une invitation à un mariage**, fit Quinn en arquant un sourcil.** Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te faire penser que j'ai repris contact avec elle. **

**- Pourquoi elle t'inviterait à son mariage alors ?** lança sèchement Santana.

**- C'est nous qu'elle invite à son mariage Santana. Au cas où tu ne saurais pas lire correctement, l'invitation est au nom de « La famille Fabray-Lopez ». Pas Quinn Fabray-Lopez. Et peut-être qu'elle pense que c'est une bonne manière d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Peut-être qu'elle a mûri, **_**elle**_**,** ajouta Quinn en se levant de sa chaise.

**- Ah ouais ? Et bien va la rejoindre si elle est si mûre et si parfaite**, s'agaça Santana en élevant une nouvelle fois la voix.

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi**, répondit Quinn d'une voix glaciale.

La blonde quitta la pièce, laissant Santana seule à l'intérieur. Et un brin désemparée. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'avait plus fait de crises de jalousie pareille à Quinn, et elle n'était plus vraiment habituée. Bien sûr, elle était toujours autant jalouse, mais il y a un moment qu'elle ne lui avait plus crié dessus de cette manière.

Ne supportant toujours pas d'être fâchée avec Quinn, Santana se dépêcha de partir à sa recherche. Elle finit par la retrouver dans leur chambre à coucher, postée devant leur fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Cela intrigua légèrement Santana d'ailleurs, la froideur de Quinn ne lui disait rien qu'il vaille. Habituellement, lorsqu'elles se disputaient, elle n'hésitait pas à donner de la voix elle aussi. Mais pas là.

Santana s'approcha donc doucement d'elle, presque timidement. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement passer ses bras autour de la taille de sa blonde par derrière, déposant au passage sa tête sur son épaule.

**- Je suis désolée**, murmura la latine.

**- Qu'est-ce que notre mariage représente pour toi Santana ?** demanda doucement la blonde.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ça fait huit ans et quatre mois qu'on est mariées. Et la crise que tu viens de me faire là, voulait vraiment dire, en gros, « ça fait huit ans et quatre mois qu'on est mariées, mais j'ai quand même aucune confiance en toi ».**

Quinn avait utilisé ses doigts pour insérer les guillemets dans sa phrase, mais ce qu'elle venait de dire fit réagir fortement Santana. La latine la retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face, plongeant immédiatement son regard dans le sien.

- **Non bien sûr que non**, s'exclama Santana. **J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, tu le sais.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?**

**- J'en sais rien**, soupira Santana.

**- Si tu le sais San'. Je ne vais pas me contenter de cette simple réponse. D'accord tu es jalouse, mais là c'était bien différent de tes habituelles crises de jalousie. **

Santana soupira une dernière fois et baissa les yeux. En vérité, elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle avait réagi de cette manière, mais elle le faisait à chaque fois que cela touchait Rachel de près ou de loin. Cela avait toujours été le cas, même lorsqu'elles étaient au lycée toutes les deux. Enfin, les trois. Mais apparemment, Quinn ne se satisferait pas d'un simple « Je ne sais pas », qui était une réponse équivalente à celle qu'un enfant de 5 ans pouvait donner.

**- C'est juste que… Elle était la soliste préférée au Glee club, la chouchou de Will Shuester, celle vers qui les regards se portent… Elle a toujours eu ce qu'elle veut, tu sais ?**

Quinn ne répondit rien et se contenta d'écouter attentivement ce que Santana lui racontait. Elle savait qu'exprimer ses sentiments était toujours quelque chose de difficile pour la latine, aussi elle prit grand soin de ne pas lui couper la parole ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

**- Et je n'ai pas oublié que ce qu'elle voulait, à une époque du moins, c'était toi. Et je suis sûre que ça n'a pas changé. **

**- Santana,** soupira doucement Quinn. **Je t'ai déjà répété plusieurs fois que je n'étais pas intéressée par Rachel, et c'est toujours le cas.**

**- Je sais**, répondit Santana en haussant les épaules. **Mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir peur de te perdre, si ?**

**- Non, **convient Quinn avec un petit sourire. **Mais je t'ai supportée, dans tous les sens du terme, depuis neuf ans et demi. Presque dix ans. Je ne compte pas me séparer de toi. **

Santana eut un petit sourire timide et laissa Quinn lui attraper doucement les mains. Elle espérait sincèrement que l'orage était passé, de manière définitive. Être en froid avec Quinn la rendait complètement malade.

**- J'espère que tu continueras longtemps de penser ça**, sourit Santana.

**- Toujours**, lui promit la blonde en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**- Tu veux aller à ce mariage ?** s'enquit la latine.

**- Oui, j'adore les mariages. Mais j'irai seulement si tu viens avec moi.**

**- Comme si j'allais te laisser y aller toute seule**, répondit la latine en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Pour me surveiller ?**

**- Non… Parce que tu seras sûrement encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Et que je veux te faire honneur en essayant de me mettre à ton niveau. **

Quinn sourit à son tour en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de laisser Santana la prendre entièrement dans ses bras pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

_Foualaaaa!_

_J'ai même fais un cadeau d'une petite apparition de Rachel dans la vie de Quinn et Santana, je ne suis pas trop gentille? _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas :)_

_Passez un bon samedi! Je vais faire des courses moi, je crains de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances... Envoyez vos dons à la Fondation Louguia si vous voyez que je ne poste pas demain, ça me permettra d'avoir des funérailles décentes x)_

_A demain :)  
_

**_Louguia_**


	22. 22 décembre

_Bonjour bonjour mes amours!_

_Je vous réveille? Je suis vraiment désolée (a)_

_C'est les vacances alors je reprends mes horaires bizarres, désolée hein! Et c'est pour me rattraper du retard du poste d'hier :) Pardon à ceux que je réveille! Et encore pardon pour avoir posté si tard ;) Mais on court encore plus pendant les vacances j'ai l'impression..._

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**Totoche77 :** Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu alors, vu qu'il avait été fait sur ta demande quand même :) Santana jalouse un jour, Santana jalouse toujours! C'est sa devise je crois... Rachel va se marier avec le chanteur d'opéra italien dont j'avais parlé dans JGMAR ;)_

_**oce1402 :** Roh elles peuvent pas venir te voir au moins un jour? C'est pas bon d'être trop dépendant de ton amoureux quand même... C'est sur, le célibat c'est dur... Haha non je ne suis pas morte, mais les gens c'est des animaux dans cette période là dans les grandes surfaces hein, c'est terrible... On dirait que c'est la fin du monde, genre._

_**Mikiido** : Haha excellent réflexe, je compte sur toi pour poster mes histoires post-mortem! Peut-être que celles que j'ai commencé deviendront aussi célèbre que l'oeuvre non terminée de Mozart, qui sait? Haha non, je suis en vacances mais le monde ne semble pas pouvoir exister sans moi, c'est même un peu chiant je dois dire..._

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** Et oui il y a des hauts et des bas dans des couples, mais les bas remontent toujours dans le Quinntana :) J'aime pas les histoires d'amour qui finissent mal moi, je dois avoir regardé trop de Walt Disney quand j'étais petite... (et encore maintenant, d'ailleurs.) tu avais raison, je ne suis pas morte ;)_

_**meg1287 **: Merci :) Oui c'était histoire de ne pas s'encroûter dans le train-train quoi... Mdrrr tu dois être trop drôle quand tu lis mes chapitres tiens... Enregistre-toi la prochaine fois!_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Ah bah ça va 19 ans, t'es encore toute jeune x) La grand-mère qui parle tu sais... Mamie Louguia, c'est moi. _

_**Titimaya :** Dans le cas de Santana pas apparemment x) Tu me diras ce que ça aurait fait sur toi! _

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Roh ça arrive, tout le monde se dispute un jour ou l'autre! Non non leurs enfants sont des marmottes, ils ont de qui tenir (a) Merci beaucoup de ta review :)_

_**littlesitter :** Coucou :) Je vais bien merci et toi? Ah c'était toi la star x) C'est cool que tu saches ce que tu veux faire exactement :) J'ai toujours voulu bosser avec les enfants moi mais on m'avait dit à l'époque que je n'étais pas assez mature pour ça, tout simplement parce que j'étais mal dans ma peau... Les gens sont cons, alors j'ai décidé de ne plus les écouter et j'ai bien fais! 8h de route?! Tu as du courage, moi qui déteste la voiture je te lève mon chapeau! Mdr à toute à l'heure oui, c'était le cas de le dire!_

_**Charlie89 :** Ah oui à cet âge-là c'est sûr :) Ooooooh une journée à Disney! J'aimerais trop y aller une fois à Noël, ça doit être juste magique! Haha oui, mais il faut pas que la dispute soit trop dure hein, sinon il y a pas de réconciliation et c'est triste!  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** Oui, j'ai été gentille de la faire revenir un petit coup hein? J'aurai mérité mes cadeaux de Noël :P Merci beaucoup de ta review en tout cas (L)  
_

* * *

**22 décembre**

Lorsque Maxie était plus petite, elle avait parfois du mal à s'endormir lors de sa sieste de l'après-midi. Pourtant, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir, bien au contraire. Quinn et Santana avaient essayé plusieurs manières de l'endormir, avant de découvrir une chose qui fonctionnait à chaque fois. Il suffisait que Quinn se mette à jouer du piano pour qu'elle se calme presque instantanément. La blonde avait alors commencé à en jouer sérieusement, contrairement aux autres fois où elle se contentait de pianoter.

À force, elle en jouait instinctivement. Elle n'avait jamais pris le moindre cours et était ce que l'on appelait une autodidacte. Et c'était tant mieux, parce qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment capable d'écrire tout ce qu'elle jouait sur une partition. Elle jouait tout de tête, et avait fini par composer une berceuse particulière pour chacun de leurs enfants.

Si ces derniers semblaient apprécier lorsqu'elle les leur jouait, aucun d'entre eux n'avait véritablement porté une attention particulière au piano. Maxie était une excellente danseuse, Santiago préférait largement la guitare et le football, et Alejandro était bien trop petit pour montrer un quelconque grand intérêt.

Par contre, Elora, elle, semblait sincèrement intéressée par cet instrument. Elle collait Quinn à chaque fois qu'elle en jouait, ce qui faisait à chaque fois sourire la concernée. Alors, lorsque Santana rentra de courses matinales en compagnie de Maxie et Santiago, elle ne put que sourire en entendant les notes du piano qui retentissaient dans le salon.

Elle envoya Maxie et Santiago amener et ranger les courses à la cuisine, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec un grand plaisir. Bizarrement ils adoraient trier les affaires et les ranger, et Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cela continuerait une fois qu'ils auraient atteints l'adolescence. En tout cas, le fait qu'ils fassent une course pour ranger leurs affaires le plus rapidement possible les aidait beaucoup. D'autant plus qu'avec le temps ils avaient appris à ranger correctement les choses.

Souriant tendrement, Santana s'appuya contre le mur juste à côté de l'entrée du salon, où se trouvait le piano. Quinn était assis sur le tabouret avec Elora sur ses genoux, qui regardait avec enthousiasme les doigts de sa mère glisser sur les touches. Quinn était actuellement en train de jouer la fin la berceuse d'Elora, et la petite blonde ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir à la fin.

**- **_**Magnifico**_** Maman,** s'exclama Elora. **Mamá maintenant !**

Quinn rigola et déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de leur fille.

**- Encore ? Je l'ai déjà jouée deux fois Princessa. **

**- Encore.**

Elora avait froncé les sourcils et fait une moue boudeuse qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec celle de Santana. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à jouer, loin de se douter que la personne pour laquelle elle avait écrit ce morceau était actuellement en train de les regarder. Santana ignorait depuis combien de temps Quinn était en train de jouer, mais Elora semblait ne jamais en avoir assez. Et Quinn était dotée de toute la patience du monde lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs enfants.

Les doigts de Quinn se remirent donc à glisser sur les touches avec grâce et légèreté, alors qu'un petit sourire s'était affiché sur son doux visage. Quinn aimait particulièrement jouer de cet instrument, et encore plus lorsqu'elle avait un public tel qu'Elora. C'était habituellement Santana qui la conseillait sur ses morceaux, mais jouer pour sa fille était loin d'être désagréable.

À la fin du morceau, Elora sourit une nouvelle fois et appuya plusieurs fois sur les touches à son tour. L'ensemble était loin d'être mélodieux, ce qui sembla agacer Elora.

**- Maman t'apprendra à en jouer un peu plus tard**, sourit Quinn en regardant sa fille.

Elora lui offrit un petit sourire, avant de glisser des genoux de sa mère pour arriver sur le sol. Contrairement à Quinn, elle avait repéré les trois membres de la famille qui s'était absenté durant une bonne heure et demie.

Quinn se retourna et sourit en constatant que Santana était là, avant que cette dernière ne s'approche pour prendre la place vacante laissée par Elora. La latine sourit à son tour avant d'embrasser doucement Quinn.

**- Vous êtes rentrés il y a longtemps ?** s'enquit la blonde.

**- Quelques minutes seulement. Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?** demanda malicieusement la latine.

**- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?**

**- Que tu rejoues ma berceuse… **

* * *

_Elora ce sera une future grande musicienne aussi d'abord (L)_

_Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire et Noël, c'est vraiment passé super vite quand même! Alors je voulais déjà vous remercier :)_

_Des plans pour ce dimanche? Personnellement je vais avec mes parents et une de mes soeurs à un marché de Noël et elle veut aller faire du shopping... On va en avoir pour la journée x)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	23. 23 décembre

_Hello world!_

_Comment vous allez ce matin? Bien dormi et passé un bon week-end? C'est bientôt Noëëëëëël :D_

_Bonne lecture (L)_

_**meg1287 :** Merci beaucoup :) Oui Quinn et Elora sont incroyables ensemble (L) Oui oui je vais continuer à écrire ne t'inquiète pas :) J'irai jeter un coup d'oeil quand j'aurai plus de temps :)_

_**covergirls06 :** Merci! J'ai toujours voulu jouer du piano mais ma mère n'a jamais voulu, elle disait que c'était trop commun... _

_**Titimaya :** Ah c'est bien la guitare aussi :) J'aimerais bien savoir en jouer *_*_

_**gleek 1909** : Je sais je sais (a) Ah bah tu as eu de la chance de ne pas faire de shopping hein, j'ai cru que j'allais me suicider moi... Je déteste faire du shopping avec ma soeur, c'est juste horrible.  
_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Ah bah moi aussi j'ai sept ans de différence avec une de mes soeurs, c'est beau. Bon sauf qu'elle en a pas 19 elle par contre... Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)_

_**Totoche77 :** Oui c'est trop mignon (L) Chaque membre de sa famille à sa berceuse chez les Fabray-Lopez, Santana en a créé une pour Quinn aussi (a) Je pensais ne poster que jusqu'au 24 en premier lieu, vu que Noël c'est le 25, mais... Oui je compte bien continuer d'écrire, ne t'inquiète pas :) _

_**oce1402 **: Haha :) Oui c'est trop mignon! Tous les enfants de Quinn et Santana sont promis à un bel avenir... Tu habites dans un coin paumé toi aussi? Bouuuuh des devoirs... Tu me fais culpabiliser, faudrait que je m'y mette aussi x)_

_**littlesitter :** Coucou :) Merci beaucoup c'est gentil! J'espère que tu passes de belles vacances :)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Ca tombe bien, Quinn a une voix fantastique. C'est vrai qu'elle a une maman star du rock et de la chanson et les deux savent jouer d'un instrument de musique, alors forcément... Bah moi je l'ai toujours fait, c'est une question de respect et d'éducation de la part des parents après hein..._

_**Rizzles-Faberry** : Mdr espèce de droguée va! Je t'inscrirai pas à une cure de désintoxication, j'aurais trop peur que tu ne viennes plus me lire après (a) C'est une bonne idée que tu as eu cependant, je vais en parler à la fin du chapitre parce que pas beaucoup de monde lisent ce que j'écris en haut x) _

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper : **Mooooh p'tit kiki toute émotive! Oooooh une PS3! Santana risquerait de te demander de venir jouer avec toi si elle n'avait pas peur de la jalousie de Quinn *siffle* MAIS C'EST TROP BIEN LE CIRQUE!_

_**Charlie89 :** Merci beaucoup :) C'est un peu la famille idéale, malgré leurs différences. C'est un peu le message que je voulais passer, que ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne rentre pas dans le moule de la société qu'on ne peut pas avoir une vie stable et saine. Moi non, c'est ça le pire... Par contre ma soeur a dévalisé tout un magasin, je crois.  
_

* * *

22h13, maison d'Alma Lopez. Lorsque Lucy Quinn Fabray-Lopez fit son petit tour habituel avant d'aller se coucher pour s'assurer que chacun de chacun de ses enfants dormait profondément, elle sentit son cœur rater brusquement un battement. Le lit de Santiago était vide, contrairement à celui de Maxie à ses côtés, où la fillette semblait dormir profondément.

**- Santana !** appela-t-elle immédiatement en se précipitant vers la pièce où se trouvait cette dernière.

La latine releva brusquement la tête en voyant sa compagne débouler dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air paniquée de cette dernière.

- **Que passa Querida ?**

**- Santiago n'est plus dans son lit. **

Ce fut au tour de Santana de sentir son cœur rater un battement. Elle se releva brusquement et envoya valser le livre qu'elle était en train de lire avant de se rapprocher de Quinn.

**- Mais tu as regardé s'il n'était pas aux toilettes ou quelque chose comme ça ?**

**- Bien sûr !** s'exclama Quinn. **C'est même le premier endroit où je suis allé chercher. **

**- Bon… On va faire le tour de la maison**, décida Santana. **Il ne doit pas être loin.**

Malgré le ton qu'elle avait espéré calme et posé, Santana n'en menait vraiment pas large. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur maison puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans la maison d'Alma, où ils avaient élu domicile pour Noël. Santana décida donc de regarder de fond en comble le premier étage où se trouvaient toutes les chambres, y compris celle d'Alma. Qui était déjà couchée. Quinn se voyait donc mal débarquer dans la chambre de la grand-mère de Santana, même si Alma semblait apprécier Quinn de plus en plus avec le temps.

Les recherches s'étant révélées infructueuses au rez-de-chaussée, Quinn décida d'aller regarder dans le jardin. Elle était en nuisette et en peignoir mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention, et enfila les bottines de Santana avant de sortir dans le jardin enneigé. Une bourrasque de vent la fit brutalement frissonner, mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'empêcha de continuer d'avancer.

De son côté, Santana avait fait chou-blanc à son tour. Elle avait même regardé dans la chambre de sa grand-mère, mais seule Alma s'y trouvait. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de se rhabiller pour pouvoir venir aider les deux mères en panique à mettre la main sur leur rejeton.

**- **_**Joder**_**, mais elle veut attraper la mort ou quoi ?** s'exclama la latine qui avait repéré Quinn par la fenêtre. **Un enfant disparu et une femme morte d'une pneumonie pour Noël, que demander de mieux ?**

Elle descendit les escaliers et enfila une doudoune par-dessus son training, avant de rejoindre Quinn dans le jardin, suivie peu après par Alma. Entre-temps, Quinn avait contourné la maison et cherchait désormais près de la place de jeux où leurs enfants s'amusaient l'été.

**- Tiago ?** appela Quinn pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois.

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle vit les deux chaussures rouges bordeaux de son fils, dépassant d'un arbre. Fronçant les sourcils, Quinn s'en approcha lentement, ne prêtant pas attention à la voix de sa femme qui l'appelait elle, maintenant.

**- Maman ? Je suis coincé…**

**- Put… réfaction**, soupira Quinn.

Quinn cru perdre conscience en sentant la vague de soulagement s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de son fils. Même si elle était déformée par l'angoisse à cet instant précis. La blonde s'approcha de l'arbre pour délivrer son fils de là, avant de le couvrir de baisers.

**- Santiago Alberto Fabray-Lopez,** murmura la blonde en le serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer. **Ne me refait plus jamais ça tu as compris ? **

Santana et Alma arrivèrent à leur hauteur à ce moment précis, et Santana ne se fit pas prier pour serrer sa femme et son fils dans ses bras à son tour.

**- Madre de Dios Santiago ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ?**

**- Vous m'aviez dit qu'en Australie il était presque demain. Alors je me suis dis qu'en me cachant je verrais peut-être le père Noël…**

Quinn et Alma levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un même geste, alors que Santana eut un petit sourire amusé. Pas de doute à avoir… Si Maxie avait hérité du caractère presque copié-collé de Santana, Santiago avait hérité de son impatience...

* * *

_Et oui, Santiago tient bien de ses deux mamans!_

_Alors voilà, je voulais vous proposer quelque chose... Suite à une proposition de Rizzles-Faberry, je me demandais si avoir un épilogue de cette fiction vous ferait plaisir? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Passez une bonne journée et aimez-vous les uns les autres!_

_Amen._

_J'vous kiffe (L)_

**_Louguia_**


	24. 24 décembre

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Comment allez-vous ce matin? Avant-dernier chapitre, le voilà :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Horoscope de Noël, bonjour!_

_**Renne** : Quoiqu'il arrive, faites une pause toutes les trois heures, respectez la distance de sécurité et faites réviser le traîneau avant de partir._

_**Lutin de l'atelier du Père Noël** : Pensez à acheter du scotch. Surtout s'il a tendance à se cacher partout comme chez moi. Et peut-être montez un syndicat aussi._

_**Roi Mage** : Vous avez déjà pensé à monter un Boys Band? Ce serait une idée en or! Et si la critique ne vous encense pas, gardez quand même le succès en ligne de myrrhe! (Enjoy le jeu de mot)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**Titimaya :** Haha malheureusement je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez de temps!_

_**oce1402 :** Tout est bien qui fini bien oui :) Ah bah moi aussi! On est genre 200 personnes dans le village... Sans compter les vaches :P Haha toutes mes propositions hein? Mais c'est vraiment très gentil en tout cas :)_

_**bluemoon61 :** C'est pas moi, c'est Santiago et le Père Noël (a) Mon début de vacances se passe bien, je dois un peu courir partout mais on fait avec :P J'ai survécu aux courses, mais ce n'était pas sans mal! Ma soeur est une malade mentale du shopping, c'est assez flippant... Mais je t'en prie pose :) Ca ne me dérange pas du tout! J'ai terminé d'emballer le cadeau de ma grand-mère hier soir justement, j'espère que ça lui fera plaisir, je te le dirai :) Oui oui, tu m'as donné assez de détails pour me rendre jalouse ;)_

_**Charlie89 :** Exactement, dommage que pas tout le monde voit les choses de cette manière... mais bon! Moh merci t'es gentille (L)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Quinn te fait dire... Non vaut mieux pas que je transmette, y a des oreilles innocentes encore ici x) Santiago poétique? Oh c'est mignon... Je suis sûre qu'il sera écrivain lui tiens!_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Je trouve ça mignon quand les enfants sont encore tout naïf moi... Epilogue il y aura normalement, je vous prépare d'ailleurs une petite surprise pour la fin... _

_**Totoche77 :** J'imagine pas l'attaque cardiaque que Quinn a eu quand elle a vu le lit de son fils vide! Merci de ton commentaire ma Totochette :)_

_**covergirls06 **: Coucou, merci :) Et oui Santiago est un vrai petit chenapan, mais c'est le fils à Santana finalement, ce n'est pas trop surprenant! _

_**meg1287 :** Contente de vous avoir fait rire x) Oui autres histoires il y aura, obligatoirement :) _

_**Emy Unbroken **: Haha, j'espère que mes enfants ne me feront jamais un coup pareil! Santiago est un petit coquin!_

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** Oui j'ai largement eu le temps, j'ai couru partout ce matin c'est pour ça que je ne poste que maintenant! Haha oui Rizzles-Faberry a des chouettes idées hein? Je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais très bien avec :P _

_**gleek 1909 :** Santiago est le fils de Quinn et Santana, ce n'est pas trop étonnant finalement (a) J'ai passé un assez bon week-end, fatigant, mais bon!  
_

* * *

**24 décembre**

**- Dios mio, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux Supernanas et aux Looney Tunes ?** marmonna Santana à l'oreille de sa blonde en voyant les dessins animés que regardaient leurs enfants.

Quinn ne répondit rien et rigola doucement, laissant sa tête s'appuyer tendrement sur l'épaule de Santana. Noël avait lieu demain et Alma organisait le traditionnel repas de Noël chez elle, entourée des parents de Santana, leur famille, ainsi que la famille Fabray. Comme cela avait été le cas depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Depuis que Quinn et Santana formaient un couple, finalement.

Et, afin de l'aider et de ménager la femme qui commençait à prendre de l'âge mine de rien, Quinn, Santana et leurs enfants avaient élu domicile depuis hier matin dans ladite maison. Les décorations avaient été installées et les choses qui devaient mijoter ou tremper dans de l'eau avaient été préparées également.

**- Je vais aller me coucher**, fit Alma en baillant. **Il y a du lait dans le frigo si vous voulez faire du lait chaud aux petits.**

**- Merci Abuelita**, sourit Santana.

Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire et embrassa Maxie et Santiago qui se trouvaient toujours dans le salon, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le front de Santana. Cette dernière sourit doucement à ce geste, avant de reporter son attention sur Quinn. Qui avait les yeux fermés et semblaient être à deux doigts de s'endormir.

**- Querida ?** appela Santana en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**- Mmh ?** fit Quinn en rouvrant les yeux.

**- Tu peux aller te coucher aussi si tu veux.**

**- Quelle heure il est ?**

**- 21h30,** répondit Santana après avoir vérifié l'heure sur son téléphone.

**- Je reste encore un peu.**

En vérité, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir profondément, ce qui obligea Santana à aller la déposer délicatement dans le lit de la chambre qui était la leur lorsqu'elles dormaient chez Alma. Puis elle fit une tasse de lait chaud à Maxie et Santiago, les coucha en s'assurant au passage qu'Alejandro et Elora dormaient paisiblement avant de redescendre au salon. Comme la tradition le voulait, les enfants avaient laissé des biscuits et à boire pour le « Père Noël » lorsqu'il viendrait déposer les cadeaux.

Sauf que ce fut Santana qui déposa les cadeaux sous le sapin et qui mangea les biscuits. Comme Quinn le faisait depuis quelques années, elle laissa un biscuit pour chacun des enfants de la maison, avant de porter son regard sur la bouteille d'alcool posée elle aussi sur la table, à l'attention du Père Noël. Un petit sourire affiché sur son visage, Santana la saisit et s'en servit un verre.

•••

Quelques temps plus tard, Santana poussa la porte de la chambre à coucher qu'elle partageait avec Quinn, la refermant délicatement.

**- Tu dors Querida ?** murmura la latine en s'approchant du lit.

- **Non**, répondit Quinn en se retournant sur le dos.

Santana sourit doucement et s'allongea à ses côtés sur le lit, passant une main sur le ventre de la blonde avant de chercher ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

**- Tu es bien câline ce soir**, remarqua Quinn avec un petit sourire. **Aurais-tu donné un coup de main au Père Noël par hasard ?**

**- En quelques sortes, **répondit vaguement Santana en embrassant cette fois le creux du cou de Quinn.

**- Et bien je suis contente que tu ne te mettes plus à pleurer comme une madeleine quand tu es saoule alors,** sourit malicieusement la blonde.

**- Hey ! Je ne suis pas saoule. Juste… Joyeuse. Par contre c'est dommage que tu ne pètes plus les plombs toi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Faire l'amour après une grosse dispute est une des meilleures manières de le faire,** sourit Santana en déposant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn.

Cette dernière rigola doucement et laissa Santana se glisser sous les couettes à ses côtés, alors qu'elles prolongeaient le baiser qu'elles étaient en train d'échanger. La latine fini par s'allonger complètement sur sa blonde, glissant ses mains sous la nuisette de Quinn, la faisant frissonner au passage. Cependant, la blonde interrompit leur baiser en se reculer, ce qui intrigua Santana.

**- Ta grand-mère dort qu'à quelques mètres de nous Tana**, fit la blonde.

**- Et alors ?** fit Santana en arquant un sourcil. **Cela ne nous a pas dérangé les dernières fois… D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tu te souviens parfaitement de cette fois dans la cuisine, pend…**

**- Je m'en souviens**, coupa Quinn en faisant rigoler Santana.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, avant de caresser tendrement le visage de la brune du bout de ses doigts. Santana sourit à son tour, avant de caresser doucement le nez de Quinn à l'aide du sien.

**- Peu importe tous les Noëls qui passent**, murmura Quinn, **le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait me faire, c'est toi. Et nos enfants. **

**- Et vous êtes le mien**, sourit Santana en retour. **Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Lucy Quinn Fabray-Lopez.**

Quinn sourit à son tour et échangea un nouveau baiser avec Santana.

**- Et qu'en est-il de notre traditionnelle partie de jambe en l'air de Noël alors ?** taquina la brune avec un sourire malicieux.

Quinn rigola à son tour, les faisant se retourner sur le lit afin de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes de sa femme. Santana, son petit sourire malicieux toujours affiché sur son visage, arqua un sourcil avant de glisser une nouvelle fois les mains sur le corps de la blonde. Cette dernière fini par se pencher sur la latine, en murmurant contre ses lèvres.

**- Joyeux Noël Bébé. Je t'aime.**

**- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Querida. Et je t'aime encore plus.**

* * *

_Et voilà :)_

_Puisque certains me l'ont demandé plusieurs fois, je vous redis ici que je compte bien continuer à écrire! J'ai quelques OS à vous partager et qui vous plairont j'espère! Et plusieurs scénarios d'histoires aussi, il faut que je réfléchisse dans quel ordre je vais vous les poster :)_

_Passez une bonne et belle journée!_

_Je vous embrasse._

**_Louguia_**


	25. 25 décembre

**_JOYEUX NOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!_**

_Bonjouuuur ô lecteurs de mon coeur!_

_Comment allez-vous en ce beau jour de Noël?_

_Voilà donc l'épilogue de cette petite fiction :) Je vous remercie à tous de m'avoir lue pendant tous ce mois et de m'avoir laissé des reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous :D_

_J'espère que cet épilogue répondra à vos désirs et qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Titimaya** : Santana tient beaucoup aux traditions (a)_

_**Rizzles-Faberry** : Haha moi aussi! Je demandais à mes parents si c'était bientôt Noël depuis le mois de novembre environ... Je vous parlerai plus longuement de ce qu'il va se passer au niveau de mon écriture en bas du chapitre, mais je vais continuer!_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Oh tu travailles le 24? C'est un peu triste quand même non? Tu as congé aujourd'hui quand même? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que tu l'espères alors :)_

_**Charlie89 :** Oui je trouve aussi que c'est passé super vite! J'ai l'impression d'avoir commencé cette histoire il y a deux jours genre... Tous mes cadeaux et tout est correctement emballé, prêt à être ouvrir! Je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année également, et merci à toi de m'avoir lue tous les jours et d'avoir commenté aussi souvent :D_

_**Totoche77** : Oh merci beaucoup :) Et oui tout à une fin malheureusement, mais c'est pour mieux recommencer une autre histoire non? :) _

_**bluemoon61 :** Haha, j'espère que c'était bon au moins? Tu as mangé quoi alors? :) Je déteste aussi faire du shopping avec ma soeur alors bon! J'ai été servi ce jour-là x) J'adore cette tradition aussi, même si je n'ai personne pour la mettre en oeuvre malheureusement... Oui il y a des beaux endroits en Suisse, et pas seulement des montagnes contrairement aux croyances :P Mdr non on ne peut pas t'en vouloir de regarder, après tout hein... Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël également, profite bien de ta famille et j'espère que tu as été couverte de cadeaux! Au fait je me demandais, il y a combien de décalage depuis chez toi jusqu'à la Suisse?_

_**oce1402 :** Oooh des canards, ça change des vaches ou des moutons x) Haha ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cuisine reste entre Quinn et Santana, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas besoin de te faire un dessin (a) Bien sûr que je continue d'écrire, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi de cette manière!_

_**meg1287** : Don't worry, il y aura des trucs à venir aussi :)_

_**Mikiido :** Mais oui il y en aura une autre, puis deux OS aussi normalement :) Cela dit ton envie de continuer à me lire me fait vraiment plaisir :) _

_**covergirls06 :** Coucou merci beaucoup :) Et oui Santana sait mener sa petite famille à la baguette quand il le faut! Demande à Santana ce qu'elles ont fait (a) Joyeux Noël à toi aussi :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** D'accord je lui dirai, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir (a) Haha dans le top 3? C'est quoi les deux autres alors? (a) Gros bisous à toi aussi, et encore joyeux Noël :)_

_**gleek 1909 :** Non, Quinn s'est endormie à 21h30, Santana a attendu la fin du film avec ses enfants et s'est soulé avec la boisson du Père Noël (a) Et voilà le dernier chapitre!  
_

* * *

**25 décembre**

De retour dans sa maison après avoir passé quelques jours dans celle de sa grand-mère, Santana Fabray-Lopez attendait plus ou moins patiemment l'arrivée de sa femme dans leur lit. Cette dernière terminait son petit tour de la maison en allant embrasser leurs enfants avant d'aller se coucher, le même rituel qu'elles avaient depuis des années. Santana passait d'abord, puis allait fermer la porte d'entrée et mettre en marche l'alarme, avant d'aller se coucher et d'attendre Quinn.

Quinn, qui fit son apparition quelques instants plus tard. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Santana qui le lui rendit, avant de la rejoindre dans leur lit.

**- C'était une bonne journée**, sourit Santana en embrassant tendrement sa blonde.

**- Ca l'était**, sourit Quinn en retour.

Toutes leurs deux familles étaient réunies, et la maison d'Alma avait été remplies des rires de ses occupants et des cris des six cousins et cousines qui s'y trouvaient. Frannie était également de la partie avec ses deux enfants, et John qui lui avait fait la surprise de revenir pour Noël. Quinn avait eu une discussion avec sa sœur quelques jours plus tôt, et elle avait réussi à la convaincre de parler à John pour lui dire qu'elle ne supportait plus cette distance entre eux. Apparemment Frannie l'avait fait, et John lui avait promis que c'était la dernière fois qu'il repartait. De quoi soulager largement ses proches.

Lorsque les cadeaux avaient été distribués, Quinn et Santana avaient eu la surprise de constater qu'elles s'étaient offert le même cadeau, à quelques différences près. Quinn avait fait graver sur un pendentif quelque chose qui ventait leur amour pour Santana, et Santana avait fait la même chose sur un bracelet pour Quinn.

Elles avaient fini par rentrer après avoir dîné très légèrement en compagnie de tous les membres de leur famille, et leurs enfants n'avaient pas tardé à aller se coucher. Ils avaient eu toute la journée pour profiter des cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus, et du reste Elora s'était carrément endormie dans les bras d'Alma avant qu'elles ne se décident enfin à rentrer.

**- J'ai encore quelque chose pour toi**, sourit malicieusement Santana en se relevant de son lit.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Quinn en arquant un sourcil.

Mais Santana ne lui répondit pas et lui lança un clin d'œil, avant de sortir un paquet cadeau de couleur rouge de son tiroir à chaussettes.

**- Je ne pouvais pas te l'offrir devant les enfants et nos familles respectives,** expliqua Santana en tendant le paquet à Quinn.

**- Tu m'as offert de nouveaux sextoys** **?** demanda Quinn en rigolant.

Santana rigola à son tour et se glissa à nouveau sous les draps, regardant Quinn défaire le papier cadeau avec une interrogation non dissimulée. Son air intrigué se transforma en sourire amusé lorsque le paquet fut ouvert et elle rigola en voyant le sourire malicieux de Santana.

**- De la lingerie ?**

Plusieurs ensembles se trouvaient dans ses mains et elle les étala devant elle pour mieux les observer. De couleur bleu ciel, rouge, noir ou blanc, certains ensembles étaient simples alors que d'autres étaient largement plus osés.

**- Ils sont magnifiques Bébé**, sourit Quin avant de l'embrasser. Merci.

- Je me suis dis que ça nous ferait un cadeau pour nous deux, fit Santana.

**- Comment ça ? **

**- Et bien… Un cadeau pour toi quand tu l'ouvriras, et un pour moi quand tu les porteras.**

Quinn éclata de rire et secoua doucement la tête. La libido de Santana ne semblait pas pouvoir diminuer un jour, mais cela lui faisait plaisir. C'était la preuve qu'elle plaisait toujours à la latine, et honnêtement c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Et tout ce qu'elle demanderait pour tout le reste de sa vie. Elle se pencha sur sa brune pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, se retrouvant allongée sur elle au bout de quelques baisers échangés.

**- Je t'aime Santana Fabray-Lopez,** sourit Quinn avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

**- Te quiero también Lucy Quinn Fabray-Lopez.**

Quinn lui sourit une nouvelle fois et déposa sa tête sur le haut de la poitrine de Santana. Un certain silence naquit entre elles, alors que Santana caressait machinalement et pensivement les cheveux blonds de sa femme.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as qui occupe ton esprit de cette manière Tana ?** demanda Quinn après avoir observé Santana quelques instants.

Santana sembla surprise dans ses pensées et elle quitta le plafond qu'elle observait jusqu'à maintenant pour observer le visage de sa femme.

**- Je sais qu'on n'en n'a jamais véritablement parlé**, commença Santana, **mais j'y pense depuis quelques instants maintenant… **

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **demanda Quinn en se relevant légèrement pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

**- J'aimerais qu'on ait un autre enfant, Querida. Maxie, Tiago, Elora et Ale' sont exceptionnels et je les aime de tout mon cœur. Autant que toi je t'aime. Mais j'aimerais qu'on en ait un dernier, si tu veux bien. **

**- Cinq enfants ?** demanda Quinn en souriant et en arquant un sourcil.

**- Je sais que ça fait peut-être un peu beaucoup,** poursuivit Santana en haussant les épaules.** Mais je pense qu'on peut se le permettre, on a les moyens et plein d'amour à lui offrir. Mais si tu ne veux pas…**

**- Je n'ai jamais dis une chose pareil**, sourit Quinn en lui caressant tendrement le visage. **Il faudrait être folle pour refuser d'avoir un enfant avec toi Santana Alma Fabray-Lopez. Et je vous aime de tout mon cœur aussi, au passage. **

Santana sourit et embrassa tendrement sa femme, ne pouvant cacher le bonheur que l'acceptation de Quinn venait de provoquer en elle. Elle savait naturellement que leur enfant ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez demain, mais elle était prête à attendre.

**- On pourra transformer une des chambre d'amis au premier ou au rez-de-chaussée pour lui**, fit pensivement Quinn qui semblait plus qu'enthousiasmée par ce nouveau projet. **Ou elle, c'était une manière de parler. Ce serait une bonne idée non ?**

**- Définitivement**, sourit Santana en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. **Qui portera cette sixième merveille du monde alors ?**

**- Six ? **demanda Quinn en fronçant les sourcils. **On a quatre enfants, Santana.**

**- C'est toi la première, **sourit Santana.

**- Alors ce sera la septième, puisque tu es la deuxième. Et j'aimerais bien le porter, mais ce ne serait pas juste par rapport à toi. **

**- Tu peux le faire si ça te tient à cœur. En plus, tu es rayonnante quand tu es enceinte**…

Quinn lui sourit tendrement et répondit à son baiser, avant de se relever brusquement pour s'enfuir dans la salle de bain, emportant le cadeau de Santana au passage. Cette dernière la regarda disparaître dans la salle de bain et se rassit dans le lit, avant de questionner sa femme.

**- Je peux savoir quelle mouche t'a piquée ?** demanda Santana sans cacher son étonnement.

**- Je fais honneur au cadeau que la femme que j'aimerai toute ma vie m'a offert… Tu as une réclamation contre ça peut-être ?** fit la voix de Quinn, étouffée par la porte de la salle de bain.

_**- I'm so a fucking lucky bitch,**_ s'exclama joyeusement Santana en se laissant tomber sur le dos dans son lit, provocant les éclats de rire de Quinn alors qu'elle mettait la touche finale à sa nouvelle tenue.

•••

Une année et demie plus tard, Quinn mis au monde des faux-jumeaux. Au lieu de cinq enfants, Quinn et Santana sont désormais à la tête d'une famille de six. Apprendre que la blonde portait des jumeaux et non pas un simple enfant fut un choc, mais finalement elles se firent particulièrement à l'idée. Tout comme leurs enfants, qui semblaient véritablement heureux d'avoir de nouveaux bébés à aimer.

Leliana et Sebastian complètent donc désormais la famille Fabray-Lopez pour le plus grand bonheur de tous leurs proches. Tous les deux aussi noirauds que Santana avec des yeux verts similaires à ceux de Quinn et une couleur de peau caramel un peu plus clair que celle de Santana, ils sont le mélange parfait de leurs deux mamans qui les ont conçus de la même manière que l'ont été leurs quatre premiers enfants.

Quinn et Santana ont désormais l'impression, la certitude, que leur famille est enfin au complet et comptent bien continuer d'élever et d'éduquer leurs enfants dans le respect, le partage et l'amour qu'elles continuent à ressentir pour chacun d'entre eux.

Elles continuèrent de s'aimer chaque jour de leur vie, malgré quelques crises de jalousie qui leur étaient propres, mais qui se finissaient toujours bien. L'amour est plus fort que tout, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Mooooh cette fois c'est vraiment la fin de cette petite famille u_U_

_Ca me fait encore plus bizarre que la première fois je crois... Je m'y attache à mes personnages moi hein. Pardon je suis émotive, ce doit être parce que Taylor Swift me susurre la chanson "Never grow up" et que c'est Noël.  
_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! J'aime tout savoir :)_

_Et sinon, je compte poster deux OS avant de commencer une nouvelle série, si on peut appeler ça comme ça! Restez-donc connectés et ajoutez-moi comme auteur à suivre pour être mis au courant :)_

_Je vous embrasse, passez un excellent Noël et je vous dis au 28 décembre pour un OS :) Prenez soin de vous, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde (L)_

**_Louguia_**


End file.
